Thorns Of A Rose
by Typhoon73
Summary: Jane has deep feelings for her best friend and colleague Maura. Maura feels the same way. But neither of both dares to tell each other their feelings. Meanwhile a series of murders shock the Boston Police Deparment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please show a little mercy and be kind. Thank you. T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an ordinary spring day in Boston. The sky was blue but rain clouds made their presence known by allowing a cold blowing wind and threatening rain. Jane Rizzoli got out of her car and pulled her coat tighter around her slender body. She was pleased that she made it on time for her shift at the Boston Police Department. She loved being a Homicide Detective. The challenge of solving the terrible murders that seemed to plague her city, pursuing the mystery and enjoying the satisfaction of putting the bad guys behind bars. She took a deep breath of the heavily rain soaked air and slowly made her way up the stairs. Headquarters entrance was, as usual, greatly a hubbub of activity. She wondered if there would ever be a day where on one would ever be attacked, beaten, assaulted, robbed, kidnapped or murdered. Jane shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself. Of course the answer was No. Never.

She stopped abruptly as a flash of colour caught her eye. No, not something, someone. A blonde beauty who had won her attention years ago. Dr. Maura Dorothea Isles.

Their story began with a simple friendship that had deepened over the years. However, as much as Jane hated Charles Hoyt, she had to be grateful to him. If he hadn't tried to kill her again, she and Maura would not have drawn even closer. So the advantage was obvious. An even closer friendship with the quirky scientists. The downside was dealing with a mad serial killer who became obsessed with her and in turn threatened Maura.

Jane still couldn't believe how platonic feelings as a best friend had turned into romantic ones. She couldn't help but feel guilty for being so attracted to Maura. It was not that this was the first time she was attracted to a woman. In the Academy she had easy noticed that she could be intimate with other women and had accepted her sexuality. And when she had told her parents that she was bisexual, her mother Angela's reaction was extremely calm. To Jane's astonishment. After all, Angela was the churchgoer, the one that always preached. Her father Frank, on the other hand, asked Jane repeatedly if she was absolutely sure, was it just a phase that would blow over? Jane answered the question until her father finally accepted it.

Her younger brothers Frankie and Tommy, just shrugged and went on with lives. And so did Jane. With all ups and downs.

Jane's eyebrows shot up as Maura walked toward her. A satisfied smile on her lips and she threw in an extra hip swing.

Jane could feel her mouth go dry. Every time she saw the blonde goddess, it took her breath away and made her heart skip a beat. If Maura was really such a genius she would see that Jane was very attracted to her.

Jane swallowed hard and sighed, forcing herself to smile. "Hey, Maura." she croaked and cleared her throat.

Maura looked at her with a trained eye. "Jane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Jane replied.

"You have a husky voice and you look a little on the pale side. Maura stated worried. "These are all signs of a cold or a flu. Do you have fever? If you have fever you shouldn't be here under these circumstances. You could be contagious."

Jane couldn't resist the urge to ask the question. "If I say yes, would you nurse me back to health?" she cursed herself as she saw Maura's confused expression and started walking. "Never mind. So ... how was your date last night?"

Maura linked her arm with Jane's and sighed heavily. "Very good ... at the beginning."

Jane sipped her coffee and pressed the elevator button. "What happened? Did you again diagnose him with a deadly genetic disease?"

Maura shook her head and looked up at the taller woman. "No. No, it was a very pleasant evening. We even had had pleasant conversation."

Jane raised her eyebrows questioningly. "But?"

Maura sighed again and blushed a little. "But as the evening drew to a close, Jason said that he must have forgotten his wallet at home and he asked me if I would mind taking care of the bill."

Jane grunted in amusement and Maura rolled her eyes. "I can't help it Maura. Even when I saw him the first time, I predicted something like that, didn't I?"

Maura huffed, annoyed. "I never meet a nice guy. When I actually do, he turns out to be a serial killer."

"Maybe you don't see what you already have in front of you." Jane mumbled.

Maura looked at her, puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jane blushed when she realized that Maura had heard what she said. "Look around you. You have a workplace full of nice guys. Ok, more or less, but none of them is a psychopathic serial killer. You have the choice, Maura."

Maura snuggled more or less into Jane and blinked several times. "What if I know someone with whom I would love to go on a date with?"

Jane shrugged. "It's simple. Go and ask him out."

"And are you sure you wouldn't mind Jane?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane entered the elevator and pressed the elevator button for the third floor. "As long as it's not Frankie or Tommy ...I'm good." she paused and wrinkled her nose. "You're not considering Frankie or Tommy are you?"

"No." Maura chuckled. "No. No I'm not."

Jane smiled reassured and nodded. "Then I am totally fine with it."

Maura smiled and released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding the elevator door closed. For a moment she thought that she would finally find the courage to tell Jane how she felt. That she was the person she would like to go on a date with. But she backed off yet again and let the chance pass. If she would only know that Jane shared the same feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the bullpen of the homicide unit and sat down at her desk. The coffee in her hand was long forgotten after Maura had told her that she had a new 'dating victim'. She snorted and slammed the half-full paper coffee cup in her trash can.

Her partners Vince Korsak and Barry Frost looked at each other confused. Both knew that it was never a good sign when Jane was grumpy.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Korsak wanted to know.

"Nothing." Jane muttered.

"Nothing?" Frost replied, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're not in such a bad mood because of a certain doctor friend?"

Jane grimaced and growled low. "Would you shut it?"

"You have to tell the Doc how you feel, Jane." Korsak said before he bit into his muffin.

Jane looked at him and drew her eyebrows together. "What for? So she can break my heart by rejecting me? No thanks."

Frost leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm telling you. She feels the same way about you Jane. Everyone can see it except you Jane."

"Yeah? So that's why she went on a date with Jason, instead of watching a movie with me." Jane replied in a huff.

Frost groaned and leaned back in his chair.

Korsak took another sip of his coffee. "Is your idea of a romantic date stale beer and lukewarm pizza while the two of you watch an old movie?"

"Asks the one who is already divorced three times." Jane said she looked at him, grinning.

"There is a reason why I was married three times though." replied Korsak and Jane became serious again. When he was right? he was always right.

She sighed in defeat. "What can I do guys?"

Frost sat up excited and typed something on his keyboard. "Oh, I have an idea. Korsak, you still have contacts in that fancy gourmet restaurant?"

Korsak grinned and picked up the receiver of his desk phone.

Jane frowned with big eyes. "Uh ... care to et me in on your amazing plan?"

"Patience, Detective Rizzoli.", Frost said.

"Frost?"

Frost sighed and looked at her. "Alright. I'm just about to order the biggest bouquet of flowers I can afford and Korsak is going to set up a candle light dinner reservation for you."

Jane was confused. "And how the hell will Maura know that I am behind all of this?" Frost turned his monitor to Jane and pointed at it. "I'm sending Maura the bouquet with the message 'from a secret admirer'."

Jane looked at him in disbelief. "Oh wow. That is going to be a big help." She said sarcastically.

Frost groaned in frustration. "Maura will be so excited about the anonymous bouquet that she will tell you immediately. Then she will tell you that she got invited on a blind date but won't know that it's really you. Don't even think of chickening out."

Jane stared at him and began to grin. She was starting to like this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and following my story. I am really flattered. Thank you so much. And please feel free to tell your thoughts by reviewing. I promise that the things will get started after this chapter. Your T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came as ordered in the morgue. A broad grin on her lips. She paused as she entered Maura's office as she saw an upset Chief Medical Examiner. "Maura, what's wrong?"

Maura paced up and down and pointed at a big bouquet of flowers on her desk. "Do you see that, Jane?"

Jane stared at the bouquet and broke out in cold sweat. She wondered how much she probably have to pay for it, but dismissed the thought immediately. "Well ... the bouquet is hard to miss. What's the problem?"

Maura stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I feel like I'm back in school. I dress up for this alleged date and wait for the person the whole evening, but no one will show up and I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. **Again**."

Jane got a little pale. She had completely forgotten that Maura in the past was the outsider who always got taken advantage of. She had to straighten out the misunderstanding. "Uh ... maybe ... maybe it isn't a joke this time."

Maura huffed and handed her the card that came with the bouquet. "Seriously? Read this. Who signs with the name Anonymous?"

Jane read the card and made a mental note to kick Frost's ass. "Someone who wishes to remain anonymous until your date to surprise you." she said through clenched teeth. "I would go anyway."

"You only would go to find out who this person is and then you would kick his ass." Maura replied.

Jane looked at her and frowned. "Shall I find out who sent this?"

Maura sighed heavily. "Would you do that for me, Jane?" Jane slowly nodded. "Sure, of course I would."

Maura smiled broadly. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane turned around and started walking. "You don't have to thank me, Maura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stomped in the bullpen and threw the card at Frost's desk. "Great plan, Romeo. It worked wonderfully."

Frost looked confused at the card and then at Jane. "What happened?"

Jane sat down at her desk and glared at him. "Maura told me about the bouquet, like you said. But instead of sheer anticipation and excitement, she was pissed."

Korsak's head shot up and he drew his eyebrows together. "Why?"

Jane turned to him. "Because in the past, Maura was the child who was always a little bit different, always left out, always prime to be teased. That's why, Korsak."

Frost pressed his lips together and took his cell phone out.

Jane looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

Frost didn't looked at her and typed something. "I'm taking the blame. I'm telling Maura that I am her secret admirer."

Jane's eyes widened and she stumbled to her feet. "No ... No. Frost, stop that."

Frost leaned back in his chair and held his phone toward her. "Done."

Jane dropped her shoulders and sighed. "Great."

It didn't took two minutes until Frost's phone began to ring. He looked at the display and took the call, grinning. "Dr. Isles, how nice to hear from you so quickly." he said and frowned nodding while Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes, of course I understand. But I would be very happy if we could have dinner anyway ... as friends of course." he grinned again. "Thank you very much. We'll meet at the restaurant? Perfect. See you later. Bye."

Jane looked at him expectantly. "And? What did she say?"

Frost held both arms up victoriously. "That I am the best matchmaker that the world has ever seen. Your date is still on."

Korsak chuckled, giving them a thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in her car in front of the restaurant and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Suddenly the plan didn't seem to be such a good idea. She was about to reveal herself and her feelings to Maura and either the feelings would be returned, or it would be the end of their friendship. She wanted to start the engine again and just drive away but stopped herself. "Pull yourself together, Jane. It's now or never." she said to herself, taking a deep breath and opened the driver's door. She stepped out and ran her sweaty hands her pants. She was wearing her usual pants suit but this was one of the better ones she save for special occasions. This was definitely a special occasion. The color of the suit was a simple black and under the jacket she wore a wine-colored blouse. She nodded to herself as she glanced at her reflection in the window and entered the fancy restaurant. She looked around and her breath hitched as she spotted Maura, who sat alone at a table for two. She definitely was completely unaware that Jane instead of Frost would show up.

Although Maura was only meeting a good friend, she still looked breathtaking in her anthracite-colored, sharply tailored dress. Jane gave herself another pep talk and approached the table. "Is this seat taken?"

Maura looked up at the familiar voice with confusion. "Jane?"

Jane smiled a little and raised her eyebrows. "Is this seat taken?" she repeated.

"To be honest, yes. I'm waiting for Detective Frost."

"He won't be showing up.", Jane said and sat down.

The hurt was clearly seen in Maura's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well ..." Jane said with emphasis and smiled coyly. "All this was only a pretext. Well, except the dinner."

"I don't understand, Jane." Maura said, still confused.

Jane licked her lips and looked straight into Maura's hazel eyes. "The flowers, the card and Frost's confession were all excuses to lure you here. Frost isn't your secret admirer ..." she paused and took a deep breath, nodding. "I am."

Maura's eyebrows shot up and her heart began to race. Did she just hear that right? Did Jane just say that she was her secret admirer? "So you planned all of this?"

Jane shrugged and nodded. "I had a little help from Frost and Korsak.", she took another deep breath. "Maura, listen. If you're mad at me, I can totally understand that. I just hope that we can stay friends."

Maura blinked a few times and swallowed hard. "We can't be friends anymore."

Jane's heart dropped to the floor. "Maura ..."

Maura cut her off with a shake of her head. "You remember as I told you this morning that there is a person I would love to date?" she smiled as Jane nodded silently. "I was talking about you, Jane."

Jane raised her eyebrows by surprise. "Me?"

Maura nodded smiling and took Jane's hand. "I have been attracted to you for a while, actually years. I just never had the courage to tell you. I thought you would run oaway and that would be the end of our friendship. And it was not worth it. So I rather dismiss my feelings than jeopardize our friendship."

Jane stroked her thumb along the back of Maura's hand. "So did I. If only I would have known. I'm so sorry, Maura."

Maura tightened the hold. "For what?"

"For needing so long to get my shit together."

Maura sighed with a smile. "It's okay. We're here now."

Jane frowned suddenly. "So, is this ... uh ... an official date now?"

"I would love that. Maura replied.

"Me too." Jane said and gave the waitress a sign that they were ready to make their orders.

The first date went smoothly. There was no awkward silences, and no inappropriate topics of conversation. They laughed, chuckled, smiled and exchanged glances when they were sure the other was not looking. Jane accompanied Maura to her car and smiled. "So ..." she sighed.

"So." Maura chuckled nervously.

Jane scrutinized Maura's face and stared at her lips. "I have wanted to kiss you for the longest time."

Maura smiled and licked her lips. "There is no better opportunity than right now Jane."

Jane leaned in and stopped, their lips inches apart. "Are you sure? That will change everything."

"Shut up and kiss me Jane." Maura whispered.

Jane smiled and closed the remaining distance. She hummed as she felt Maura's soft lips for the first time. Lightning could strike her at any moment and she wouldn't care. She was already in heaven. Then the moment was broken by simultaneous ringing.

Jane broke the kiss with an annoyed growl. She fished the device out of her pocket and looked at the display. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you for following and reading. As promised now the story get started. T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at a very active crime scene in South Boston.

Jane frowned deeply as she looked around and spotted a lot of police cars and unmarked cars. "What the hell is going on here?"

Maura stood beside Jane and frowned too. "I have absolutely no idea." she said quietly sharing Jane's confusion.

Jane ducked under the crime scene tape first. Her brother Frankie walked straight toward her. His face was pale and as hard as stone. "Jane."

Jane put on her gloves and nodded at him. "What do we have, Frankie?"

Frankie looked at role model. "It's bad Jane."

That sentence made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. The statement automatically made her think of Hoyt, her worse enemy, her nightmare, her boogeyman. But Hoyt was no longer a threat. He was dead by her own hand. But perhaps one of Hoyt's apprentices was back at work. Anything was possible.

Maura put a comforting hand on her arm as if reading her mind. "Jane, are you alright?"

Jane looked at her and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." she said and looked back at her brother confused. "Why are you wearing your bulletproof vest?"

Frankie looked down at himself. Since he had been promoted to Detective, he only wore it in the most necessary scenarios. "Instructions from the big bosses." he paused as he saw Jane's confused face. "It's one of us, Jane."

"What?" Jane and Maura said shocked and in unison.

"Rizzoli!" a male voice barked. Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh marched toward them angrily. "Why in hell are you not wearing your vest?"

Jane looked between Cavanaugh, Maura and her car. "I wasn't informed Sir. I'll put it on immediately."

"You bet your ass you will." he barked. His tone became softer when he turned to Maura. "Come on, Dr. Isles. I have an extra vest in my trunk. You can wear it."

Jane could see that Maura wanted to turn down the offer. "Come on, Maura. Safety first."

Maura sighed, rolled her eyes and followed the Lieutenant.

Jane shared a look of relief with Frankie. "A cop got killed?" she drew her eyebrows together as he nodded. "What the hell is a cop doing in Southie at this time of night?"

Frankie followed her to the car and looked down at her. "Why the hell are you dressed up like this?"

Jane opened the trunk of her car and frowned. "Uh ... I had a date."

Frankie narrowed his eyes and looked at Maura, who was talking to Cavanaugh. "With someone special like um maybe Maura?"

Jane stopped dead in her tracks and blinked a few times. "Um ... no?"

Frankie beamed with pride and satisfaction. "Um ... yeah! Thank God, finally. Only Tommy and I had to be rejected 'til you got the balls to ask her out."

Jane took a deep breath and closed the last Velcro strap. "Okay, let's focus on this cop murder first, Frankie. Everything else will have to wait in line, including my love life."

Frankie cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry."

Jane frowned and put on a new pair of gloves. "Okay, fill me in."

Frankie opened his notepad and began filling the gaps. "He was found by a walker who immediately called 911 when he found the body."

Jane nodded slowly. "What's the name of the victim?"

"Cole Bishop.", he said.

Jane abruptly stopped walking. "Are you sure?"

Frankie nodded confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Damn." Jane said and walked again. "I worked with him when I was in DCU. He was one of the good guys. What a shame."

Korsak joined them, his face set with a serious mask. "It's Bishop."

Jane nodded slowly. "I just heard. Any idea why he was here at this time of night?"

Korsak shrugged. "I spoke with his supervisor. There's no undercover operation going on. He was out here on his own."

"It doesn't mean that he wasn't here for drugs." Jane said and rubbed her scarred hands.

"Jane ..." her former partner said.

"Listen, Korsak." Jane cut him off. "He wouldn't be the first who has a drug problem. You know how it goes in DCU."

Korsak sighed heavily and nodded.

Jane pressed her lips together and walked to Maura. She eyed the lifeless body of her former co-worker and shook her head.

Maura sensed her presence and turned to her. "Did you know him?"

Jane nodded sadly. "We worked together in DCU. We were friends back then."

Maura frowned. "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane sniffed and drew her eyebrows together. "His throat was slashed."

Maura nodded and pointed at the throat. "The incision was made deep enough to injure the carotid artery."

Jane looked seriously at her. "He bled to death."

"I can't confirm that." Maura replied.

Jane looked at her in disbelief. "What ... I don't believe that Cole was walking around with an injury like that."

Maura rolled the body on its side with the help of one of the crime scene techs and turned her attention back to Jane. "I can't confirm that because he was also shot."

Jane's eyebrows shot up high. "Slashed and shot? That's what I call an overkill. Someone wanted to be absolutely sure. Maura be so nice and test him for drugs when you are back in the morgue."

Korsak rolled his eyes.

Jane saw his action and spun around. "What, Korsak?" "He wasn't a drug user." Korsak replied.

Jane stared at him. "And you know that because?"

Korsak opened his mouth to answer the question when Maura got up to her feet. "I would have done the test anyway, Sergeant. There is no reason to argue."

Korsak sighed and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the precinct, Jane stood in the autopsy room and chewed her thumb nail with a frown. "I can understand Korsak. He was friends with Bishop for years."

Maura continued her external examination and didn't look up. "I thought you were also friends with him."

"Hardly. Our relationship was more on a professional level."

Maura looked up at the mention of a relationship. "Jane, what are we?"

Jane looked at her confused. "Alive?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "I mean after the date and the kiss. We aren't just friends, but we are not lovers either. So, what are we?"

Jane blinked a few times. "Well, we are ... we are ... I have no idea what we are. What do you want us to be, Maura?"

Maura tilted her head to the side and licked her lips. "I want to be more than just friends. I want to be able to kiss and touch you without excuses. This attraction to you goes much deeper Jane. I want to do those things and much more, but it won't work if we are only friends."

Jane looked at her and let the words sink in. She nodded slowly. "I want that too, Maura. But I am a pro in screwing things up. I don't want to lose you or our friendship. That's why I want to take things slowly. That means only making out. No sex, at least for now. If that's okay with you."

Maura beamed happily and nodded. "That's totally fine with me, Jane."

Jane grinned and pointed at the body. "Perfect. Can we continue with the autopsy now? What's the cause of death?"

Maura nodded and pulled the fluoroscope over Cole's body. She pointed at the monitor. "The bullet pierced his spine and penetrated the venriculus cordis sinister."

Jane frowned. "For a layman please."

"The left ventricle." Maura said and smiled as she looked at Jane.

Jane gave her a long look. "So ... death by shooting?"

"Yes." Maura agreed.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "So why the slashed throat?"

Maura furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged. "I also found skin particles underneath Cole's fingernails before you came down. I already sent it to the lab."

"He fought with his attacker."

"Probably." Maura said and leaned with her hip against the autopsy table. "I found gunshot residue on Cole's clothes. Because of the pattern, I can say that it was a patch shot."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone held him and shot him from behind. He wasn't dying fast enough for their liking, so the killer slashed his throat. I hope the drug test comes back positive."

"Do you think that it was a failed drug deal? Maura asked.

Jane sighed and started walking to the elevator. "Maybe. I don't know. Call me with anything else."

Maura nodded and looked at Cole Bishop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the bullpen and studied the glass board. Something was nagging her.

Korsak entered the squad room with a steaming cup of coffee. "What did the Doc say?"

Jane briefly looked over her shoulder and back at the board. "Death by shooting."

Korsak sat down at his desk. "So the slashed throat was an overkill."

"Yeah, looks like it." Jane said with a sigh. "Listen Korsak. I know that Bishop was a good friend of yours. I'm sorry for implying otherwise."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "What? That he probably became a junkie because of the job? You're probably right, Jane. The job at DCU demands everything. And as you said, Cole wouldn't be the first cop druggie. It's just ... it's just hard, you know. If I were in your shoes I would have guessed the same."

Jane nodded understanding. "So we're friends again?"

"Yeah. It would take a lot more than that to make me hate you." Korsak chuckled.

Jane smiled, walked to her desk and sat in her chair. "So ... maybe it was a deal gone bad. But his wallet and the money was still there. Wouldn't a dealer take the belongings anyway?"

"Normally yes." Korsak said. "But maybe the the dealer got disturbed by the walker."

Jane tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The witness didn't say anything about hearing a shot."

Frost came out of B.R.I.C and sat down at his desk. "I checked Bishop's caller list in case he contacted his drug dealer."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Did he?"

"No." answered Frost and typed something in his keyboard. "But he was called two hours before he was found dead." he turned the monitor around. "By this phone number."

"Track it." Jane commanded.

Frost sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?" Korsak asked.

"Because it's a prepaid device." Frost answered and Jane groaned.

This was going to be one hell of a case.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was on the right side of the soft mattress and couldn't suppress the goofy grin as she followed with her eyes every line in Maura's face. After the team had gone home for the night the two women had decided to go to Maura's and spend the night there. Without expectations or ulterior motives. But in the hope that Angela at least respect Maura's privacy.

Maura had the same facial expression as Jane.

Jane ran unashamed an finger along Maura's jaw line. "Normally I never go by the first date with the one I dated to bed.", she whispered.

"What had changed?", Maura whispered back.

Jane sighed and ran her hand along Maura's neck, down her bare arm and linked their hands. Enjoying the soft skin underneath her touch. "I have never dated you before."

Maura smiled and nestled closer to the Italian. "I have never felt so comfortable when I was with my date in bed."

Jane raised her eyebrows and chuckled. "And we haven't done anything yet."

"You seem to be very sure of yourself.", Maura replied and smiled mischievously.

"Well ...", Jane sighed and suddenly the once linked hand was underneath the duvet and ran along Maura's bare tight. When she liked things of women like Maura very much then the fact that they wore nightgowns. "over the years I've learned how to pleasure the most diverse women."

Maura closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The physical reaction which Jane caused was almost unbearable. "Jane, don't start anything that you can't finish."

Jane smirked and put her hand back over the duvet. "Sorry. I had forgotten that we'll take things slow."

Maura's eyes were still closed and took a deep breath. "It was you who had suggested it."

Jane chuckled and her eyes fell on Maura's lips. "If I am not allowed to do something else then I would love to kiss you."

Maura smiled broadly. How many years had she wished to hear those words out of Jane's mouth? She didn't knew anymore. And she didn't cared anymore. She skidded closer and waited patiently until Jane decided to make the first step.

Jane scrutinized Maura's face and ran with the back of her fingers along Maura's jaw line and smiled as the scientists closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Her thumb brushed Maura's bottom lip and the other woman parted automatically her lips. Jane took the invitation and kissed Maura first with restraint but when Maura moaned deeply, she pressed her body into Maura. All resolutions were like blown away. Her hand traveled down at Maura's arm and found its way to Maura's breast.

Maura inhaled sharply at the contact and pressed herself into Jane.

Jane needed all her will power to not go any further and broke the kiss out of breath. "Maura, we need to stop. If we don't I can't promise anything."

Maura licked her lips and sighed. "Me neither. May I can come closer?"

Jane pulled the smaller woman closer to her and put her head on her shoulder. "No need to ask, Maura."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's neck after she had nestled her nose against it. "Good night, Jane."

Jane kissed Maura's forehead with a smile and tightened the hold around Maura's waist. "Night, Maura."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jane came in her shorts and an shirt sleepy in the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw her mother. They actually had their privacy at night. But they hadn't had an plan for the next morning. And now Jane had to face her mother. "Morning, Ma."

Angela looked in surprise up from the newspaper. "Janie, did you slept here?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself. "Uh ... yeah. It was late and so I decided to sleep over."

Angela looked to the stairs and narrowed her eyes. "Where is Maura?"

Jane almost made the mistake to tell Angela that Maura was in the shower but stopped herself before it was to late and walked with a shrug to the cabinet. "Probably in her bedroom and struggle with the decision what to wear today."

"And you slept in the guest room?", Angela asked skeptically.

Jane put out an coffee mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. "No, I slept in the hallway. Of course I slept in the guest room. Why are you asking such things?"

Angela shrugged innocently. "You never know."

Jane choked on her coffee and looked with raised eyebrows at the patriarch. "Excuse me?"

Angela sighed heavily and closed the newspaper. "I know you feel more for Maura than just platonic friendship. And I happen to know that Maura also feels more. You finally have to gather your courage, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. "Ma, stop."

Angela stood up from the high chair. "You are a good catch, Jane, and so is Maura. You are made for each other."

Jane backed away weary as Angela approached her. "Ma, would you please stop to interfering in our love lives?"

"I don't **interfere **in your love lives.", Angela replied.

"Oh yes, you do.", Jane said when she rounded the kitchen island.

Angela rolled her eyes and she opened her mouth as Maura entered in her dressing gown the kitchen. "Morning, Maura."

Maura smiled innocently and her eyes lingered on Jane. "Good morning, Angela. Jane."

Jane grinned and put another mug out of the cabinet. "Morning."

Angela looked back and furth between the two women and decided to use an other strategy. "How was your date last night, Maura?"

Jane choked a second time on her coffee. "How the heck do you know that?"

Angela pursed her lips and shrugged. "Frankie told me as I called him earlier."

Jane's heart skipped a beat and she lowered her eyebrows. "Why did you call him?"

"He asked the same.", Angela replied. "Isn't a mother not allowed to call her children?"

Jane briefly glanced at Maura. "Again, why did you call him?"

Angela dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I heard that last night a police officer got killed and I was worried."

Jane raised her eyebrows high. " Is that your excuse to bother the poor boy at this time of day?"

Angela rolled her eyes again and looked back at the blonde woman. "So, how was your date?"

Maura raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. "It was really nice. I enjoyed it very much."

It wasn't a lie. She had enjoyed the evening with Jane very much. At least until the moment at which work had called.

Angela's interest was now aroused. "So ... when do we get to know the gentleman who had took you out?"

Maura opened and closed her mouth like an fish out of water and looked at Jane, seeking for help.

"When Maura is ready, Ma.", Jane jumped in and meant with that when they are ready.

Angela pouted and sipped her coffee.

Maura looked thankfully at Jane and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jane had arrived in the bullpen she and her partners had decided that they directly would pay Bishop's wife Susan a visit. All of the three knew that it would be a difficult visit because Bishop still was one of them.

Jane sat with Frost on the couch in the living room while Korsak busied the five year old son Hank.

Jane looked at them and sighed softly. This was exactly why she didn't want to have children. The job was too dangerous, too much could happen. She couldn't expect that Maura would raise their children on her own after something had happened to her. Jane froze at the train of thought and slightly shook her head. She asked herself what the hell was wrong with her. Maura and she just had one date and a making out session where she had to call a halt before it was too late. And now she thought about Maura and her having children. Jane looked up as Susan Bishop put an glass of water in front of her on the table. Jane smiled a little. "Thank you, Mrs. Bishop."

Susan sat down on the armchair on the opposite of the coffee table and put her hands on her baby belly. "You're welcome, Detective."

Jane looked with a frown at the pregnant woman and had to swallow hard. "I wish the circumstances were better under which we meet."

Susan nodded and wiped a lonely tear with an tissue away. "Me too. Cole has always talked about you whenever your name appeared in the news ... and when he was at home in this moment."

Jane smiled softly. "He was a good man and a better cop. I am so sorry to bring you such bad news."

Susan pressed her lips together and blew her nose. "I can't believe that Cole got killed. He was so careful. Especially since he knew that I am pregnant again I don't know what Cole did in Southie at this time."

"That's what we try to figure out.", Jane said and looked briefly at Frost when he opened,his notepad. "Did Cole told you what he wanted to do before he left the house?"

Susan sniffed and shook her head. "No, he just said that he needed to do something after he got called."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Did he mentioned what he had to do or who had called him?"

"No. Just that I shouldn't wait for him because it could get late.", the pregnant woman said as she started to sob. "I thought it had to do with his work."

Frost looked up from his notepad and frowned. "We can't exclude that, Mrs. Bishop. Has your husband behave differently than usual?"

Susan looked puzzled at him. "In which way?"

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward and clasped her hands together. "Was Cole maybe absent minded or aggressive?"

"Weary.", Susan suddenly said.

Frost liked questioningly at her. "In which way?"

Susan took a deep breath. "Cole has seen everywhere threats, no matter where we had gone. In the mall, in the cinema. It was almost as if he was paranoid."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "When did this behavior started?"

Susan slowly shook her head. "A few weeks ago. After those strange calls had started. Cole always disappeared after them. He never told me where he was going."

Jane took a deep breath and licked her lips. "Have you noticed a change in your finances?"

"Yes,", Susan agreed. "right after the calls had started."

Jane leaned back in her seat and exchanged glances with Frost.

Susan looked at the two Detectives and then it dawned to her. "No. **No**, Cole didn't took any drugs. He was in DCU. Hr knew what this shit does to people. You are wrong."

Jane held up an reassuring hand. "We are following every lead that we have right now. We don't believe that your husband took drugs either. We just want to look into every direction. Did your husband brought some of his work home?"

Susan nodded while she started crying. "He kept it in the garage."

"Could we take a look at it?", Jane asked softly.

Susan sniffed and nodded again. "You can take it with you. I don't need it anyway."

"Thank you.", Jane said with a husky voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost carried like Korsak and Jane a brown cardboard box to the unmarked car. "You shamelessly lied to Bishop's wife."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you don't think that he was a druggie."

"No, I said that **we **don't think that."

Frost looked at her. "It's still a lie."

Jane's shoulders slumped. "Well, I guess it's a new habit."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Jane put her box on the trunklid and opened the backdoor of the car. "Well, my mother got to know that Maura had an date yesterday and wanted to know when she get to know the guy."

"But the Doc had an date yesterday.", Korsak stated.

"But not with a guy.", Frost said with a knowing grin. "In the truest sense of the word."

Jane rolled her eyes and put the box on the backseat. "However, I lied at her too as I said that she got to know him when Maura is ready."

Frost put the box like Korsak in the trunk and closed the lid. "So, you were at Maura's house last night?"

Jane opened the passenger door. "So what?"

Frost smiled wicked. "Did you two got involved?"

Korsak chuckled as Jane blushed crimson.

Jane grimaced. "Oh, you two are perverse.", she said as she sat down on the seat. "And worse than Ma."

Frost chuckled and sat down behind the steering wheel and Korsak started to laugh.

Jane huffed and crossed her arms over her chest but smiled as she thought back at how Maura had reacted to her touches."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane walked into the crime lab were Maura was and put her head back in her neck with and desperate groan. "Please tell me that you have something **or** that you missed me. I need something positive. Anything ..."

Maura, who wore her white lab coat over her red dress, smiled and held an folder toward her ... what? Girlfriend? But the inner question didn't erased the smile from her lips. "Yes and ... yes. Cole Bishop's blood tests are back. No signs of drugs. I let check a strand of hair to be on the safe side."

Jane looked through the report and nodded slowly. "Because if he took any drugs a while ago you can detect it in his hairs."

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yes."

Jane looked up from the file and grinned. "You've missed me?"

Maura looked around to make sure that nobody could hear her. "Yes, I did. Especially after last night."

Jane's grin grew wider and she looked back at the papers. "More to come.", she mumbled but became serious again. "Why was Bishop in Southie and who did call him?", she sighed as she saw the clueless face of Maura. "I know, you don't know why. It's my job to figure it out."

Maura shrugged. "Maybe it is related to my roots."

"Your roots ...", Jane said confused and drew her eyebrows together. "You mean Paddy?", emphatically.

Maura pressed her lips together and shrugged.

Jane looked long at her and sighed. "Maura, just because Bishop got killed in Southie it doesn't mean that he was in Doyle's mob."

"He got shot and his throat is slashed through.", Maura said.

"But his tongue wasn't used as a tie.", Jane replied emphatically.

"First of all that practice is only used by the Italian mob.", Maura argued. "And second, why do you always defend Doyle, Jane, as soon as it comes to his mob. He is an murder."

Jane looked long at her and she knew that Maura was right. And she knew that it was wrong to defend Doyle. She exhaled sharply and took Maura's hand in her own. She squeezed it and looked worried at Maura. "I am on his side when it comes to you, Maura. Because I ...", she paused and closed her eyes. She knew it was way too soon, she knew it would scare Maura away . "Because I ... **care about you **a lot. Because I l ... I like you ... a lot. And I don't want ...", she sighed heavily. "I want you to feel safe, though."

Maura smiled broadly. "I feel safe as long as I am with you. And I like you a lot too."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"

Maura chuckled and rolled her eyes. "No, I always make out with an woman and almost come by only touching."

A low growl escaped Jane's throat and she gritted her teeth. "**Maura**!"

Maura chuckled and stepped back. "I know, we take things slow."

Jane followed her with her eyes like an predator its prey. "Not for long if you keep this up.", she took a deep breath. "Okay, back to work. With what caliber was he shot?"

Maura gave her an Petri dish with an projectile in it. "Nine millimeter."

Jane eyed the object carefully and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure that it is **not **a forty-five?"

Maura raised an eyebrow. "We can even call and ask Pike."

Jane grunted amused as she stifled a laugh. She was glad that Maura didn't took her statement literally. "You're getting good in it."

Maura grinned and made a slight curtsey. "Thank you.", she sobered immediately. "We already run the bullet through the NIBIN. In the case the case the gun already was used in a crime, we'll find it."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, I go and bring the good news that Bishop was **not **drug addicted to the guys. I'm sure Korsak will be glad to hear that."

Maura nodded and sighed.

Jane suddenly stopped at the door. "What are you doing in your lunch break?"

"I eat.", Maura replied.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Eat with me?"

Maura smiled broadly. "Of course."

Jane grinned and left the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the bullpen and pointed at the victim's photo that was on the board. "Maura did confirmed it. Cole Bishop did **not **used drugs."

"I knew it.", Korsak almost yelled and put down his glasses from his nose while Jane winced. "I knew that Cole didn't used drugs."

Jane made a face and sat down onto her chair. "Gee, calm down, Korsak. You knew that we had to keep that in mind. I am relieved as you are that he stood his ground and kept his hands off of drugs."

Korsak exhaled loudly and relieved.

Frost drew his eyebrows together. "But there is still one question open. Why was Bishop in Southie?"

Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows together. "And who had called him over weeks?"

Korsak got up and walked to the coffee maker. "We know that we can't track the phone number because it is an prepaid phone."

Jane rubbed both of her eyebrows and sighed. "So ... actually we have nothing at all. Did you found something in Bishop's files?"

Frost shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Just notes about his closed and open files. I compared them with his official reports. They are identical."

Jane stared at Bishop's photo and sighed. "Maura had mentioned that he may be got in trouble with a mob."

Korsak looked at her and thought about it. "The Irish mob controls the streets and the drug market in Southie."

Jane thought about the possibility too and shook her head. "Yeah. But don't you think that would be too easy? And when Bishop's cover identity would have been busted then they would have also threatened his family."

"But Susan Bishop didn't said anything about threats against her or her son.", Frost said and looked at Jane.

"Or she didn't said anything about it because she is afraid.", Korsak replied and sipped his coffee.

Jane stood up and shook her head again. "No. No, she didn't seemed to be intimidated to me. You are friends with the Bishops for years, Korsak. Did you noticed anything extraordinary or did their son said something strange?"

Korsak pulled the corners of his mouth downward and shook his head. "No, he didn't."

"Exactly.", Jane agreed and looked at the older man. "But a child would confinde to someone whom it has known for years and know that there is no threat. Like Habk knows that you are one of the good guys. But he hasn't said anything."

Frost leaned back in his chair. "What do you think, Jane?"

Jane looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows. "I think we have to dig deeper into Cole's past."

"How deep?", Korsak wanted to know.

"As deep as we have to, to find the answer we are looking for.", Jane answered seriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost sat with rolled up sleeves at the group table and threw a file on a stack. "There is nothing. It is as if we are looking for a needle in a haystack."

Jane did the same like Frost and leaned back in her chair. "In his personal file is also nothing unusual. Aside from a few complains because he was a bit derogatory. Even I have more entries."

"Because you're an evil tongue.", Frost said with a grin and Korsak chuckled.

Jane looked with big eyes at him. "Hey!", she said but smiled. She groaned when her phone started vibrating and grabbed it from its holder. She smiled immediately as she read the message.

Frost drew his eyebrows together and glanced at Korsak.

The older Detective raised briefly his eyebrows. "Is it the Doc?"

Jane didn't looked at him. "Yeah, we actually wanted to eat together at the noon."

Korsak looked at Frost and back at Jane. "Go."

Jane looked at him and Frost, waved and put the phone back in the holder. "No. No, we have some work to do. Maura and I can eat every day together."

Frost glanced back at Korsak and frowned. "Go, Jane. We got this."

Jane looked unsure at both men. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.", Korsak said with a high pitched voice. "We didn't brought the two of you together so you can screw this up already. Now go. We call you if we find something."

Jane stood up and took her jacket from the back of her chair. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one."

Korsak looked at Frost when Jane walked by and rolled his eyes.

"Just one?", asked Frost and chuckled.

Jane walked out of the elevator as she reached the entrance hall. She automatically smiled when she spotted Maura in her coat that probably cost more than she made in a month. She walked to the blonde and placed an hand on Maura's lower back. Jane smiled as Maura looked at her. "Ready to go?"

Maura smiles and nodded in agreement.

What the two women couldn't see was that Angela had watched their interaction from the counter in the Café, through the large window that was in the partition. A huge smile laid on her lips.

Already in the morning she had noticed that something between her daughter and her self-proclaimed foster-daughter had changed.

One night, when Maura had drunk a little too much, she had admitted to Angela that she was madly in love with Jane. But at the next morning the patriarch had decided to let go of he topic when Maura hadn't mentioned the incident of the previous evening. Angela just had hoped that the women would find the courage to tell each other how they feel. After the incident with Jane in the morning and the lame excuse of her daughter, Angela's curiosity had gotten the best of her and she went to the guest room of the main house. She immediately knew that the room would never so cleaned up if her daughter would have slept in it. So she knew that Jane's gace at Maura, which said 'I would devour you completely when my mother wouldn't be here', exactly meant that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked down at Maura and sighed. "No matter how often you already have heard that but I have to tell you this."

Maura didn't looked at Jane and places her hands in the coat pockets. "I am all ears."

"You are beautiful.", Jane said without any regret.

Maura felt how a heat spread through her body and blushed a little. "Thank you. You're not bad either."

Jane laughed and bumped Maura a little with her shoulder. "Thank you. So ... tell me. Why didn't I know that you also like women?"

Maura linked her arm with Jane's and sighed. "Because you'd never asked. You know I am really open-minded."

"Oh yes, you are.", Jane chuckled and looked again at the smaller woman.

Maura pushed her hand into Jane's coat pocket and linked their hands. "In the evening, when you told me that you date women too, I raised my hopes."

Jane looked surprised at her. "That was at the beginning of our friendship."

"Yes, I know.", Maura sighed and leaned her head against the Italian's shoulder. "And it tortured me every time when you went on a date, no matter if with men or women. I hated it. And than there was Casey."

Jane grimaced at the name. "Please don't mention him."

"Why not?", Maura asked. "You loved him."

Jane abruptly stopped and ignored the cursing passengers who walked by. "I thought I loved him."

"You were about to marry him."

"I ...", Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "I feared of being left on the shelf."

Maura shrugged and walked on. "However, I thought I have lost you to him and I felt like I have missed my chance."

Jane tightened the hold of Maura's hand. "That's why you'd cried as I told you about the engagement?"

Maura looked scandalized at the brunette. "You didn't told me about the engagement, Jane. You held the ring more or less under my nose, Jane."

Jane grimaced again. "Yeah, it wasn't my finest hour."

"No, it wasn't.", Maura replied.

They both walked on in silence and followed their own train of thoughts.

Jane suddenly drew her eyebrows together and licked her lips. "Maura?"

Maura herself was brought back to the now and then. "Yes, Jane."

Jane looked straight forward. "I know that it is early and I am one hundred percent sure that I will this between us screw up in some way and I really hope that I can fix it then. But since the first time I had kissed you I ask myself what we are. And I am so sick and tired of it. I like you a lot, I already told you that, and I want something solid with you. That's why I wondered if you willed to be ... if we could have ... If we could have a relationship in which I call you my girlfriend?"

Maura's breath hitched and her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She stopped walking and didn't needed to think twice as she looked into Jane's expectant face. Maura wrapped her arms around the Italian's neck and kissed gently Jane's lips.

Jane put her hands on Maura's waist and pulled her closer. She didn't care that they were in the public or that people could see their affection for each other. All she cared about was that the woman she was in love with was in front of her right now and kissing her.

Jane broke the kiss and leaned smiling her forehead against Maura's. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "I would really love to be your girlfriend, Jane."

Jane sighed in relief and smiled. But then she frowned. "But give me time until I can say the three important words."

Maura closed her eyes and nodded. "I can wait, Jane."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura again. "I know. I am the impatient one."

Maura nodded and started walking again. She knew that Jane, her girlfriend, already was close to say those three little but oh so important words. Her girlfriend. She had to grin broadly at the thought.

Jane looked down at Maura and drew her eyebrows together. "What?"

Maura shook smiling her head. "Nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NIBIN: National Integrated Ballistics Information Networt**

** Thank you for reading and following. I am flattered. T73**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane smiled at Maura as they entered the headquarter again.

Angela saw her chance and walked to the entrance of the Café. "Jane, can I speak with you?"

Jane looked confused at her mother and nodded. "Sure.", she looked down at Maura. "I call you later."

Maura smiled and nodded before she kept on walking.

Jane took a deep breath and followed her mother in the Café. "What is it, Ma? Frankie hasn't signed off on schedule? Tommy once again hasn't eaten his soup?"

Angela didn't respond to that and pointed to a high chair at the counter. "Sit down."

Jane sighed, rolled her eyes and sat onto the chair. "Am I in any trouble?"

Angela poured her daughter a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. "I was wondering what has happened to the charming, young man Maura has dated. Jason. She was so ecstatic about him."

Jane's eyes shot up from the mug and raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Just this morning you said that Maura and I are made for each other and now you ask about Jason?"

Angela shrugged and wiped her hands in a towel. "With anyone Maura must be happy after all."

Jane was about to sip the brown, steaming liquid but put the mug back on the counter. "Wow ... that was ... wow.", she drew her eyebrows in disbelief together. "Really? I can't make Maura happy?"

Angela put the towel away. " You could ... if you would be brave enough to tell her how you feel."

Jane rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Ugh ... again. How often do I have to tell you to butt out? Don't butt into my, Frankie's or Tommy's love life."

"At least your brothers have a love life.", Angela replied and put her hands on her hips.

Jane shoved the mug away and stood up. "I don't want coffee anymore."

"I only want that you are happy too, Janie."

Jane started walking. "I am pretty happy, Ma. And stop calling me Janie at work. Thanks, have a nice day, see you."

Angela huffed in frustration and looked after her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the bullpen and sat down at her desk. She rubbed her eyebrows with her fingers and groaned. "Do we have anything useful?"

Frost briefly raised his eyebrows and turned his monitor to her. "In fact, yes. I have looked through all bank datas of the Bishops again. See and be amazed."

Jane scanned the monitor and drew her eyebrows together. "There is an other bank account. And?"

"What's so astonishing?", Korsak wanted to know when he looked over the rim of his glasses.

Frost rolled his eyes as he looked at the older Detective. "All accounts of the Bishops were joint accounts. Except for this one. This account was only available for Cole Bishop."

"That's nothing unusual.", Jane said.

Frost pointed at the screen. "Look at the sum, Jane."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Well, **that **is unusual."

Korsak stood up from his chair. "What?"

Jane looked with a deep frown at him. "He had a considerable amount of money on this one account."

Korsak studied the screen and shrugged. "Looks like my retirement savings account in the case that I am incapacitated."

Jane narrowed her eyes and looked at Frost. "Where there any unusual movements of money from this account?"

Frost turned his monitor back to its place and typed at his keyboard. "Yep, for several months. Fifteen hundred bucks each month."

"Where did they go?", Jane wanted to know.

Frost drew his eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes. "For that I need a little time."

Jane got up from her chair, walked to an other glass board and rolled it to their main board and took an pen. "That's an approach.", she said as she wrote on the board. "Cole Bishop wasn't a dirty cop. But he was paying for something.", she write a big question mark on the board and pointed on it. "But for what?"

Frost looked up from his monitor. "Maybe he was blackmailed but hasn't told it to his pregnant wife."

Jane pressed her lips together and shook her head slightly. "Could be. But with what was he blackmailed?"

"Criminal friends.", Frost suggested.

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Could you stop with that, Frost? Bishop was one of the good guys."

Frost looked long at the older man. "I am one of the good guys too, Korsak. But this doesn't mean that some of my friends haven't got off the rails."

"Frost's right, Vince.", Jane agreed and looked long at her former partner. "Don't forget that Tommy was in jail. And was accused of bank robbery ... and murder ...", she trailed off.

"And don't forget that we thought that Tommy had broken in at Maura's.", Frost added.

Jane made big eyes and pointed a agreeing nod at him.

Korsak threw his hands up. "All right, all right, all right. We all have black sheeps in our lives."

Jane grinned and looked at the board. She immediately sobered again. "We need to know for what Bishop was paying. Maybe then we know why he is dead."

"You mean that is the key?", Frost wanted to know.

Jane shrugged. "That or we end up in another dead end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat on her couch and sipped her wine.

Jane, who had laid her head in Maura's lap, hummed and closed her eyes when the blonde ran a hand through her unruly hair. "If you don't stop I will fall asleep."

Maura looked down at her and smiled. "Maybe that's my intention."

Jane opened her eyes and frowned. "Well, Doctor, is this your way if saying that I sleep too little?"

Maura smiled, leaned down and kissed Jane's lips. "Yes."

Jane chuckled and sipped her beer. "I like your way as long as your cure is a kiss."

Maura smiled and sipped her wine. "Do you have anything new in the case?"

Jane enjoyed the feeling of the reassuring hand in her hair and hummed sleepy. "I love that you can relax me so much."

Maura got the hint and dropped the topic work. She leaned down and kissed the Italian once more.

Jane smiled and stole another kiss ... and another. Jane sighed and put an hand on Maura's neck to pull her down so she could deepen the kiss.

Maura moaned a little and linked her hand with the brunette's free one.

When someone cleared the throat Maura sat up and her eyes grew large. "Angela, hi."

"God damnit.", Jane muttered under her breath. "Freaking lock."

Angela paused. "Hey, honey. I didn't knew that Ja ..."

"Hey, Ma.", Jane said as she sat up.

Angela's face was priceless as she saw her daughter. "ne. Jane is here.", she finished the sentence and held up an hand. "Hi, baby."

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at Maura.

Maura smiled slightly and wiped her mouth with her thumb and index finger.

Angela frowned deeply and walked to the fridge. "I need a beer. Someone else?"

Jane glanced at Maura and scratched her forehead. "We're good. Ma, what are you doing here?"

Angela opened the bottle and took a sip. "The better question is ... what are **yo**u doing ... here?"

Jane scratched her neck and searched for an good answer. "I ... I was relaxing a bit."

"On Maura's lap?"

"Uh ...", Jane replied and looked at her girlfriend. "I ... had headache."

"Headache?", Angela replied skeptically. "And the best cure is making out?"

Jane blushed a little. All of a sudden she felt like she was fourteen again. At that time Jane had made out for the first time with a girl in her room. So Angela had found out that her daughter was different. When she just burst into the room. Just like now. "We didn't made out."

"No?", Maura asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Jane looked at her in disbelief and made an face. "Could you just shut up?", she hissed and Maura chuckled.

"I knew it.", Angela almost yelled when she walked to the couch and pressed her body between the two women. "I knew it, I knew it."

Maura laughed as the patriarch covered her face with kisses.

Jane grunted and tried to push her mother away as Angela did the same to her. "Ma ... **Ma, **stop it. The only ones who can lick my face, are Jo Friday and Maura."

Angela beamed and looked at both women. "So, since when are the two of you together? At least I hope you are together."

"Yes, we are.", Maura chuckled as she saw Jane's face. "We are together since a couple of days."

"What?", Angela asked in disbelief. "I thought that you are together for a longer time."

Jane got up and walked to the fridge. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Ma. So unfortunately you can't plan any wedding."

"You can never plan early enough."

Jane choked on her new beer and looked at the scientist. "Do you understand now why I wanted to take things slowly?"

Maura pressed her lips together so she couldn't start laughing.

Angela beamed and couldn't hide her excitement.

Jane rolled her eyes again and sipped her beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane laid on the right side of Maura's bed and ran the back of her fingers along Maura's jaw line.

Maura opened her eyes and looked deep into Jane's eyes. "She just wants the best for you, Jane."

"I know.", Jane sighed. "I know, it's just that I wanted to keep it for ourselves, our relationship, just between us a little longer."

Maura smiled and kissed the Italian briefly. "This isn't too bad. Now we don't have to hide or explain why you're always here or I am at your place."

Jane looked long into Maura's eyes and raised her eyebrows. "True. But I don't like to share."

"I know.", Maura chuckled and skidded closer to her girlfriend. "But your mother surely don't start to plan a wedding tomorrow."

"You have no idea.", Jane replied as she ran a hand over the bare arm of the blonde. "But she certainty inform the media because I'm finally with you."

"If she don't do it, I will.", Maura said when she looked up.

Jane raised an eyebrow and a smile laid on her lips. "You wouldn't dare."

Maura snuggled into Jane and wrapped an arm around Jane's middle. "Try me."

Jane started to laugh and pulled Maura as close as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The annoying ringing of her cell phone snapped Jane rudely out of her sleep. She grunted and mumbled something nonsensical. In the dark she searched for her phone on the bedside table and groaned. She would come down on the caller properly.

Jane blinked a few times when suddenly Maura's bedside light came to life. "What are you doing?", she mumbled.

Maura didn't turned to her. "My phone is ringing.", she said sleepy.

Jane fell back to the soft mattress and grabbed her phone. "No, it's mine. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

Maura turned to Jane and held up her blinking phone. "Then my phone is ringing too."

Jane grimaced annoyed and took the call. "Rizzoli."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women came to the new crime scene in the India Street and Jane stifled a yawn. She shrugged as she saw Maura's glare. "What? It's three a.m. in the morning."

Maura laughed shortly and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Jane smirked and put her gloves on. She became serious as Frost walked toward them. "Hey. What do we have?"

Frost gritted his teeth and handed her an evidence bag.

Jane looked in shock at him and gave Maura the evidence bag. "Again one of us?"

Maura opened her mouth and looked at the Italian.

Frost sighed and took the bag back. "I know her. I have worked with Stephanie Hamilton in Robbery before I came to Homicide."

"Damn.", Jane sighed and looked at Frost. "I am sorry, Frost."

Frost shrugged and started walking again. "I came here as fast as possible when I heard that the crime scene was in the India Street.", he pointed at a apartment building. "Stephanie lives here. In the fourth floor."

Jane looked up at the house and frowned. "Okay, let's go up."

When the three arrived in the apartment on the fourth floor, they immediately recognized the chaos.

Maura walked to an crime scene tech and followed him in a direction.

Jane rubbed her hands and drew her eyebrows together when she looked around. "Pretty messy."

Korsak came to her and looked up from his notepad. "Seems to be a break in that got out of control."

Jane scanned the room and shook her head. "TV, DVD player and stereo system are still here."

Frankie came to them and held up an other evidence bag. "Her entire jewelry apparently too."

"What burglars don't even take the jewelry?", Jane want to know and looked with furrowed eyebrows. Then she walked in the same direction like Maura did before.

She paused as she entered the bathroom. She saw the wrapped bundle in the tub filled with water and took a deep breath. All alarm signals jumped in at once.

"She was bound and placed in the tub?"

Maura looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Or she was placed in the tub to destroy the evidences."

Jane sighed and crunched down beside Maura. She pointed to a few reddish spots on the neck. "She was held under water."

"Or she has struck something.", Maura replied.

Jane looked with big eyes at the blonde. "Really?"

Maura held her gaze and shrugged.

Jane rolled her eyes and got up again. She looked at Korsak and Frost. "One dead cop is perhaps a coincidence. Two dead,cops within a week is a statement."

Korsak closed his notepad and sighed.

Frost ran a hand over his chin when he saw Maura's worried look and exhaled loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Every time Jane walked through the corridors a cold shiver ran down her spine. The thick, grey cement walls didn't gave her the feeling of security, but the feeling of a permanent threat. Only a few inches of cement and steel seperated her from those she had put behind bars. Too many memories held those walls like these of Charles Hoyt. Memories of their very last encounter. Memories of how she had beaten, killed her boogeyman. Her worst nightmare. But her most worst nightmare was as Hoyt's henchman had Maura dazed with a taser and almost raped her.

She closed her eyes and shook slightly her head to get rid of the old and battered memory. Hoyt was dead and nothing had happened to the woman she loved. Nothing but a vast scar on her neck and nightmares.

The jailer looked at Jane as he stopped at a door. "Are you okay, Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane looked at the young man and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I only was too often here."

The man nodded and opened the door with his key. "Then I don't have to inform you about the progress."

Jane took a deep breath and entered without an response the room. Her face was dark, her eyes hard as stone as she saw his smug facial expressions.

"Already missed me again?", he wanted to know.

Jane sat down on the metallic chair and stared at him. "What do you know about current cop killings?"

He shrugged and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Nothing special."

Jane opened an folder and pulled out photos of Cole and Stephanie. "Did you let kill these people because they saw through your game?"

Paddy Doyle looked long at the photos and shoved them toward Jane. "I don't know what you want from me. I don't know these people."

Jane put the photos back into the folder. "Why did you let them kill if you don't know them?"

Doyle leaned back in his chair. "Just because I was once the head of the Irish mob in Boston it doesn't mean that I am up to date of what is happening."

Jane stared long at him and gritted her teeth. "You are well informed about what's going on in your family. Don't fuck with me."

Doyle smiled and exhaled loudly. "Just because a cop got killed in Southie it isn't automatically related to my family."

Jane leaned forward and frowned. "How do you know a cop got killed in Southie?"

"I have my sources, **Detective**.", Doyle replied.

Jane stared straight into his eyes. "What else did your sources told you?"

"That it shall look like that the mob is the scapegoat.", he answered.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Oh yeah, you are real innocents.", she stated sarcastically.

Doyle pointed at the case file. "In this case, yes."

Jane snorted and got up again.

"Detective Rizzoli?", Doyle said.

Jane closed her eyes but didn't turned to him. "Yes?"

"How is Maura?", he wanted to know.

Jane swirled around and glared at him. "She would be so much better if ...", she stopped herself before she could say something wrong. "If she had never met you."

Doyle's face got red. "How can you say something like that? I'm her father."

"No!", Jane barked and made a step towards him. "No, you are just her biological begetter. **A sperm donor**. Maura already has a father. A father who doesn't kill people for a living.", she pointed at him and gritted her teeth. "You have no right ... **no right** to call yourself her father. The only thing you give Maura is suffering and misery. The only thing Maura **may **have from you is her intelligence. But her warm and trusting soul she got from Hope and her adoptive parents. As you gave Maura to the Isles' you forfeited any rights. So stop to ask about Mauraor to call her your daughter. You have no right to do so.", with that she stormed to the door and slammed her hand against the metal.

"You love her.", Doyle said and Jane stopped her movement. "You love Maura."

"I don't know what that concerns you.", Jane growled low.

"A lot.", Doyle replied. "If something happens to Maura I know to whom I need to go to."

Jane didn't responded to that and left the room as the jailer opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the autopsy room and winced as Maura carried Stephanie's lungs to a morgue slab. "No matter how many times I've see that, it is ..."

Maura looked up but not at Jane. "A part of my job.", she finished the sentence.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Right. Do you have something for me?"

Maura took a big knife in her hand and concentrated on her task. "Stephanie shows several skull fractures. According to the bruise that you have found she was held."

"Under water?", Jane asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Maura didn't answered right away and dissected the lungs expertly. "Uh ... yes, I can confirm that. There is water in the lungs. She drowned."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and exhaled loud. "Could she have survive with the head injuries?"

Maura turned to her and briefly made a face. "Unlikely. By the beats to the head the intracranial pressure has risen sharply. And if she would have survived then she would have vegetated."

Jane looked thoughtful at her and bit her bottom lip. "Two dead cops and two overkills. What does this tell us?"

"That someone was pretty angry?", Maura replied.

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "Thank you, Dr. Isles. That was very helpful."

Maura smiled too and put off her gloves. "Do you think that the murders are related?"

Jane briefly raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I'm afraid, yeah. We just have to find the connection."

Maura took an clipboard in her hands and made some notes. "Didn't Frost said that he knew Stephanie Hamilton?"

Jane looked long at her. "And?"

"Well, Sergeant Korsak and you knew Cole Bishop.", Maura said and looked up when she realized what she had said. "Oh no."

Jane looked at her and pressed her lips together. "Whether you like it or not ... but you gave us the best lead."

"But that doesn't make sense.", Maura protested and put the clipboard to the side. "Why would anyone kill two innocent people to get to you?"

Jane thought for a moment and raised her eyebrows with a sigh. "That makes sense, Maura. If someone wants to get to us the best way to commit a murder."

"But you are only three of many Detectives in the Homicide.", Maura replied desperately. "The chance that you get the case is as high as six numbers in the lottery."

Jane saw the fear in the blonde's eyes and walked to her. She wrapped her arms around Maura and sighed again. "Don't worry, Maura. We look after each other. Nothing will happen to us."

Maura closed her eyes and tightened the hold. "You better keeps that promise, Jane."

Jane kissed Maura's temple and nodded. "I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the bullpen and walked directly to the glass board.

Korsak looked up and drew his eyebrows together. "What do you have in your hand?"

Jane didn't looked at him and pinned the documents at the board. "Our connection."

Frost drew his eyebrows together when he saw what was new at the board. Three photos which showed all three of them after they had joined the BPD. "Damn, Korsak. I didn't know that you once was young."

Korsak rolled his eyes but looked at his former partner. "What does this have to do with us?"

Jane pointed at Cole Bishop. "You and I had worked with Cole Bishop.", she pointed at Stephanie Hamilton. "And Frost had worked with Stephanie Hamilton. It is no coincidence that precisely these two were killed."

"You think that we were the real targets?", Frost wanted to know.

Jane looked at him and nodded. "Probably."

"But why?", Korsak wanted to know with a high pitched voice. "I'm not aware that I had done something wrong."

"Me neither.", Frost said and looked at the Italian.

"Like me.", Jane agreed and walked to her desk. "But this is the best lead. We should go through all our old cases."

Frost leaned back in his chair. "These are hundreds, Jane."

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I know, Frost."

Korsak walked back to his desk. "Is there something special that we should look out for?"

Jane's answer was just a shrug.

Cavanaugh entered the bullpen and frowned in confusion when he looked at the board. "Why do the three of you hang on the board?"

Jane looked at him and leaned back in her chair. "We think that we were the real targets."

"On what is the presumption based?", he wanted to know.

Jane frowned and looked at her partners. "Uh ... well, we have worked with both victims."

Cavanaugh looked at her. "Would it not make more sense if the killer had attacked one of you?"

"Not if it has to do with out old units.", Korsak replied as he looked over the rim of his glasses. "Under the motto 'The bucket list '."

Cavanaugh took a deep breath. "As soon as one if you is in danger I will withdraw the case from you."

Jane made big eyes. "Wait. What? Why?"

"Because then it becomes personal, Rizzoli.", Cavanaugh replied.

"Is it not already personal, Sir?", Jane replied vigorously, pointing at the board. "Two of our people were killed. I take that extremely personal."

"You can hand over the case immediately if you want to.", Cavanaugh barked. "I have enough to do with the media and the mayor. I don't need a Detective who breathes vengeance. Understand?"

Jane pursed her lips as she wanted to replie something but held herself back when Korsak shook his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Good decision, Rizzoli.", Cavanaugh said and started walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked into her apartment and locked the door immediately. She sighed and put gun and badge on the coffee table. She put off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

Jo Friday came with a bark running to her.

Jane patted the dog and smiled a bit. "Hey, there. Did you miss me? Yeah, you terribly missed me. You certainly need to go for a walk.", she pulled her white shirt in one move over her head. "Just let me change quickly."

"Jane, is that you?", Maura wanted to know as she rounded the corner and stopped immediately when she saw the shirtless Italian.

Jane held reflexively the shirt in front of her and her eyes widened. "Maura? What the ... What are you doing here?"

Maura's eyes traveled over Jane's body and she raised her eyebrows.

Jane pressed the piece of cloth against her and frowned. "**Maura**."

Maura's eyes snapped up to Jane's. "Sorry. I have called you and texted you. But you didn't respond so I came here"

"Why?", Jane wanted to know and shifted uncomfortable.

Maura scrutinized her for a moment. "Do I need a reason?"

Jane's shoulders slumped. "No."

Maura smiled and walked to the brunette. She released the shirt from Jane's dead grip and put it on the couch. "Stop to behave childishly, Jane. I have already seen you with far less clothes."

Jane stared over Maura's head. "However, we weren't alone and not in a while relationship."

Maura smirked and ran gently an hand over Jane's belly. "Does it make you nervous?"

Jane swallowed hard and raised her eyebrows. "A tiny little bit.", she closed her eyes as the blonde's hand wandered up a little. "God, Maura."

Maura bit her bottom lip and she looked up. "You wanted to change your clothes."

Jane opened her eyes again and nodded. "I'll be right back."

Maura smiled and looked after her girlfriend.

A few minutes later Jane came back in dark sweats and her BPD-shirt. She walked to the blonde and gave her a long, tender kiss. "Now it's safe to kiss."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and smirked. "And before it wasn't safe to kiss?"

Jane smirked and shook her head. "No, it wasn't. As soon as I wear no shirt I can't guarantee anything."

"Maybe I wanted you to lose a bit of your self-control.", Maura replied with an mischievous smile.

Jane looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes and a growl escaped her throat. "Don't play with the fire that you can't extinguish, Maura."

Maura chuckled and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane pulled her closer and moaned softly as the desire of more spread through her.

Maura stood on her toes and returned the hungry kiss.

Jane needed all will power to prevent them from the inevitable and broke the kiss. "I should walk Jo.", she whispered.

Maura's eyes dropped to Jane's lips and smiled. "I already did that."

Jane chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "I always knew that you are the perfect woman. Then I should order something to eat. All I have here is uneatable."

Maura rolled her eyes and laughed.

Jane smiled but frowned. "Uh ... Maura, therefore you should let me go."

Maura raised her eyebrows and dropped her arms.

Jane chuckled and grabbed her phone.

Maura walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and put out an wine glass. "I have heard about the incident with you and Lieutenant Cavanaugh."

Jane ended the call un placed the phone on the kitchen counter. "It was only a momentary disagreement."

"About what?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Because he want to withdraw the case from us when one of us get in danger."

Maura poured herself a glass of wine. "And you, of course, don't like it."

Jane sipped her beer and drew her eyebrows together. "Of course not. When someone is already after us than we already have targets on our backs. It doesn't matter if we investigate or not."

"He just want you to be safe.", Maura said and sipped her wine.

Jane sighed and rubbed an eyebrow. "I know. And now you are worried too because I am ..."

Maura placed her glass on the counter. "Because you are what?"

Jane looked on the floor and shook her head. "Never mind."

Maura walked to her girlfriend and took her hand in her own. "Jane, you know how much I hate it when people start a sentence and don't finish it.", she raised her eyebrows. "I can't read minds. You have to talk to me, Jane."

Jane looked long at her. Her vulnerable side was clearly visible. "Promise me not to freak out."

Maura smiled reassuring. "I promise, I won't run away."

Jane swallowed hard. "Because I am deeply, madly in love with you."

Maura blinked a few times as the words settled in and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled broadly. "Why would that make me freak out?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. Because we're best friends?"

Maura chuckled and kissed Jane's hand. "I think we've already crossed that line. And I can assure you with clear conscience that I am in love with you too."

Jane frowned deeply. "Indeed?"

"Do you see me run away?", Maura asked with a broad smile.

Jane smiled too and shook her head. "No."

Maura laid Jane's arm on her hip and her own arms around Jane's neck. "No, because I am deeply, madly in love with you too."

Jane grinned and kissed her again.

Maura pulled her head backward. "Oh. And Jane?"

Jane looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"Even if we were not in a relationship I would be worried about you.

Jane smiled and kissed once more. "I know. And that's why I love you."

Maura's breath hitched but she started to beam. "I love you too, Jane."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane drew her eyebrows together and sighed when she felt the tickling feeling on her skin. She tried to chase the fly away and grunted when the feeling was back. "What the hell?", she mumbled and cracked an eye open as she heard a chuckle. She rolled her eyes when she looked in the amused face of Maura. "It's night, Maura. Why are you waking me up?"

"It's six a.m.", Maura replied with a soft smile.

Jane rubbed her tired eyes with both hands and groaned. "It's still dark, so it's still night."

Maura kissed Jane softly and ran a hand along Jane's jaw line. "You are a terrible morning person."

Jane opened her eyes again and raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't if it would be morning."

"At what time begins the morning for you?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane stretched her arms over her head and stifled a yawn. "Morning begins for me after I had my first coffee."

Maura rolled her eyes and laid back on the mattress. She paused and made a face. "We really need to buy a new bed for you."

Jane's head turned to Maura's direction and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Maura shifted uncomfortable and looked at the Italian. "Your mattress is uncomfortable and doesn't align ergonomical."

Jane stared at the blonde. "We bought this bed together, and the mattress. Back then you didn't complain."

Maura shrugged with big eyes. "At that time I wasn't your girlfriend."

Jane's mouth dropped open and she closed her eyes again. "Its too early to have this conversation."

"Jane?", Maura said surprised.

"I just sleep a little more.", Jane said but didn't opened her eyes.

Maura rolled her eyes and got out of the bed.

Jane looked at her. "Where are you going, Maura?"

Maura walked to the door. "I go and take a shower.

Jane just raised an hand. "Have fun."

Maura stared at her and shook her head before she walked out of the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked with an paper cup in the bullpen and looked at the board.

Korsak stood at the coffee maker and looked at her. "You look rested."

Frost also entered the bullpen and grinned broadly. "You also would look rested when a woman like Dr. Isles would lay in your bed."

Jane looked warningly at her partner. "Hey, watch your mouth.", she growled and looked at the two men. "How far are the two of you with the examination?"

Korsak sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee. "I am a little bit longer in the club than you two. I need more time."

Jane looked at the younger Detective. "Frost?"

Frost shrugged. "I only have scratched at the surface. Nothing unusual. I always have acted to rule."

Jane sighed and sat down at her desk. "Something mist have triggered the murders. Something that we have done."

Korsak looked long at her. "What could we have done that have claimed the lives of two people? In the past, we often walked along the border of illegals but we'd never crossed that line. Maybe the killer don't want to get to us."

"You think that Maura's thesis is wrong?", Jane wanted to know. "Then why those two? None of them were dirty. At least Cole Bishop wasn't dirty."

"Stephanie certainly not too.", Frost said and looked at Jane.

"God, this case is so opaque.", Jane sighed as she leaned back in her chair. But then she looked at Frost and drew her eyebrows together. "Frost, check if Stephanie also had an extra account."

Frost nodded agreeing and typed on his keyboard. "Yeah, exact the same account except of the amount of money."

"Has she done the same transfer?"

Frost looked at her and nodded.

Jane looked back at the board. "So she paid for the same thing."

Korsak stood up, walked to the board and put off their own photos.

Jane watched his movements and drew her eyebrows together. "What if the killer hasn't killed Cole and Stephanie to get to us but that we investigate them to hit us upon something?"

Korsak looked questioningly at her. "And on what?"

Jane chewed thoughtful on her thumbnail. "We need to find that out. What have the two in common?"

"Nothing,", Frost said. "aside from the fact that they have worked for the BPD."

Korsak pointed at Cole. "Cole was in the DCU.", he pointed at Stephanie. "Stephanie was in Robbery."

Jane scratched her chin. "Two completely different units. They have absolutely nothing in common. What is it that they have known."

Frankie was pale as a ghost as he walked in the bullpen. "Jane, you should come with me."

Jane looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What has Tomny done this time?"

"Nothing.", Frankie replied. "There's an other body. Ethan Davis."

Jane looked confused at him. "Who?"

"One of Maura's employees. A lab tech.", Frankie answered.

Frost and Korsak stood up immediately.

Jane opened one of her drawers, took her gun out of it, stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane walked to the new crime scene in the Stony Brook Reservation and looked at the body but then she looked at Maura. "You okay?"

Maura looked up and shrugged. "I have to."

Jane nodded with a deep frown. "He got stabbed like a pig."

Maura took a deep breath and pointed at the wounds "Multiple stab wounds in the lower abdominal region."

Jane rubbed her hands. "How well did you know him?"

Maura looked seriously at her. "Pretty well. Beside Susie, Ethan was one of my favorite employees. He was always reliable and committed."

Jane raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. "And how well you knew him privately?"

Maura thought for a moment. "He was a loner. Ethan only had a few friends and no family."

Jane asked herself how the blonde could know that but kept the question for herself.

"Shall I be worried?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane shook her head and looked at the dead man. "No, we have discarded the idea that the killer may want to get to us."

Maura held out her hand so she could get up. "Jane, I find it worrying that three employees of the state Massachusetts were murdered."

Jane helped her up to the feet and sighed. "Me too, Maura. We are working at full speed."

"I know.", Maura said and ran her hands over her black skirt. "It's just ... in the recent days corpses piling up in my morgue."

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled loud.

Frost came to Jane and handed her a evidence bag with an wallet in it.

Jane took it with her gloved hand out of the bag and opened it. Her eyebrows shot up. "Look at that, he doesn't look like Ethan Davis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the interrogation room and threw the wallet on the metal table. "How do you explain that?"

A young, slender man with brown hairs and brown eyes eyed the object. "In that you can carry cash and credit cards with you."

"You probably find yourself insanely funny.", Korsak almost growled. "Explain why we find your wallet near a dead man in the Stony Brook Reservation, Henry."

Henry Nolan shrugged. "I lost it there."

"When?", Jane wanted to know.

Henry took a deep breath. "A few days ago. Saturday, I think."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "You think?"

Henry groaned as he shrugged. "It was late and I was a bit drunken."

Korsak looked up from his notepad. "You go at night and drunken in the Stony Brook Reservation?"

Henry looked long at him and leaned back in his chair. "I have drunk there, Detective. Is it a crime?"

Jane gritted her teeth. "Can anyone testify that?"

Henry looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Only me and a bottle of Jack Daniels. But if you don't believe me then check my credit card billing."

Jane stared at him. "Believe me, we will do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered B.R.I.C and sighed. "Please tell me that Henry Nolan lied."

Frost looked briefly at her. "I'm afraid he wasn't lying. Henry Nolan let his bank- and credit cards lock on Monday."

Jane made a face. "Damnit. Something conspicuous in his past?"

Frost shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. He is an respectable citizen."

Jane closed her eyes and ran a hand over her forehead. "I don't know. Something is wrong with Nolan."

Frost looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jane pressed her lips together and shook her head. "He has reacted a lot too calmy when I said that we have,found his wallet in the near of a body."

"He can prove that he lost his wallet", Frost replied.

"He could have let lick the cards before the crime to deflect attention from himself.", Jane said thoughtfully. "Between Monday and today are only three days. With enough cash ..."

"I already have checked his bank account.", Frost cut her off. "There was no unusual amount of money that he had withdrew."

Jane gritted her teeth and took her phone from the holder when it started vibrating. "That's Maura. She had,finished the autopsy. Search deeper, Frost."

Frost looked back at his monitor. "As I would ever half-assed.", he muttered when his partner was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the autopsy room. "Hey,there."

Maura looked briefly at her. "Do you want to hear first the good or the bad news?"

Jane's eyes wandered to the dead Ethan. "I ... am not quiet sure whether there are good or bad news in this case."

Maura shoved her hands in the pockets of her white lab coat. "The results of the skin particles, that I have found underneath Cole's fingernails, are back."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"No match in CODIS.", Maura answered.

Jane threw her head back in her neck and groaned. "God, help me. Please tell me that this was the bad news."

"It actually was.", Maura said and handed Jane a file. "The ballistic result is also back. The gun was already registered in NIBIN."

Jane opened the file and drew her eyebrows together. "The bullet was fired with a 9 millimeter SIG Sauer P226.", she looked up with big eyes. "This is a police gun."

Maura took a deep breath and nodded agreeing.

Jane looked back in the file. "The gun was used against a young woman."

Maura took another file in the hand. "I have searched for the autopsy report of that said woman."

Jane looked at her expectantly. "What did you find?"

Maura opened the file in her hand and turned it onto its back but nothing felt out of it. "Nothing."

Jane looked in confusion at her and then at Ethan. And then the puzzle pieces began to assemble. "Now everything start to make sense. Bishop, Hamilton, Davis, the gun and the missing report."

"Do you think that everything is connected with the woman?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane nodded vehemently. "I don't just think it, I know it. Come on, I will prove it to you."

Maura raised her eyebrows and followed the Italian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women came into B.R.I.C and Jane handed a note to Frost. "Frost, call up the file with this case number."

Frost typed the number in his keyboard and looked up.

Jane looked at the big monitor on the wall and drew her eyebrows together. "What the hell ..."

Maura gasped loud. "The file is completely blackened."

Jane's facial muscles twitched and her expression darkened. "Print that, Frost."

Frost looked confused at her. "What for? You even can't see a name."

Jane gritted her teeth and pointed at him. "Just ...", she paused and clenched angrily her hand into a fist. "print it."

Frost shrugged and did as hr was told.

Maura looked worriedly at the Italian. "Jane?"

Jane grabbed the prints and marched out of the B.R.I.C, directly in the direction of her Lieutenant's office, she pushed open the glass door.

Cavanaugh sat at his desk and jumped in surprise. "What the hell, Rizzoli?", he barked.

Jane threw the prints on his desk. "What is this all about?", she barked back. "Should you lead us up the garden path?"

Cavanaugh drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jane breathed heavily. She hardly could contain her anger. "All three murders are related to this one case. But we can not read,in the file because it got blackened. What is going on here?"

Cavanaugh looked through the documents. "You are sure that the cases are related?"

"Yes.", Jane barked and pulled surprised her head back as his reaction settled in. "Yes.", she said more calm. "You knew nothing about it."

Cavanaugh took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "No, but if someone can let black a complete file then the person has much influence."

Jane nodded slow. "What shall we do now, Sir?"

Cavanaugh thought for a moment and sighed. "You continue as usual. Meanwhile I'll try to find out who has caused the blackening. I don't give a damn how highy the murder stands in the society. Nobody kills scot-free members of the Boston Police Department."

Jane smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"And, Rizzoli."

"Yeah?"

Cavanaugh frowned deeply. "If you subtract something like this again then I take your badge."

Jane swallowed hard. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at Maura's dining table and rolled her bottle of beer with a deep frown between her hands. "Ma will kill me if she finds out."

Maura sat down next to her and sipped her wine. "She will understand. Everyone would have come to the same conclusion, Jane."

Jane didn't looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, but would have someone else bombed in the office of their supervisor and accused him that he had smothered the facts?"

Maura smiled a little and raised her eyebrows. "Probably not. But you wouldn't be Jane if you,hadn't done that."

"Sometimes I hate being me.", Jane said whiney.

Maura stood up and took Jane at the hand. "Come with me."

Jane looked confused at the blonde. "Where,are we going?"

Maura didn't answer the question and let the way upstairs. As both women entered the bedroom Maura locked the door.

Jane raised uncertainly her eyebrows. "Uh ... Maura, what are you doing?"

Maura pulled the blue shirt out of Jane's pants and looked deeply into her eyes. "I make you stop brooding over the incident. And something that is long overdue."

Jane raised her arms as Maura pulled the shirt over her head. "This is anything but taking things slowly."

Maura fiddled at Jane's belt buckle. "For years we took things slowly."

Jane stilled Maura's hands with her own. "Even thought we will sleep with each other now Ma will kill me tomorrow anyway."

"But then you can die with a smile.", Maura replied with a seductive smile.

Jane smiled with risen eyebrows back and kissed Maura gently. But soon the kiss grew hungrily and Maura moaned unashamed.

Jane pressed her body closer into the blonde's and growled deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane stood in the shower and let ran the hot water down her body.

Maura entered the shower too and smiled. "For you haven't slept at all you look very well rested."

Jane looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The same I can say about you. However, maybe I look well rested because I had the most incredible, mind blowing sex last night that I ever had."

Maura smiled mischievously and kissed Jane gently. "Hmm, thank you. I give the compliment very much back."

Jane hummed and kissed the blonde once more. "I would very much like to continue where we left off ... but we need to go to work."

Maura ran her hands over Jane's shoulders. "I like it when your wet."

Jane grunted as she stifled a laugh. "Well, it's a prerequisite to continue where we left off."

Maura wrinkled her nose but smiled. "That was a bit ambiguity, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was.", Jane chuckled and couldn't resist the urge to kiss Maura again. "But I love you because of your **innocence**."

Maura beamed and bit her bottom lip. "I love you too, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the kitchen in nothing dressed but a bath towel and froze when she saw what she saw.

Sean Cavanaugh sat with a cup of coffee at the kitchen island and raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

Jane shifted from one feet to the other and put her fake smile on. "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Morning, Rizzoli.", he replied skeptically.

Angela raised her eyebrows and sipped her coffee. "Jane, do you want a cup of coffee?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Yes, please."

Cavanaugh sipped his coffee too. "Yesterday I started to research about the file . This wasn't to the liking of some of my colleagues."

Jane accepted the cup of coffee and drew her eyebrows together. "Why not?"

Cavanaugh looked at her but kept his eyes at her face. "We need to find out."

Jane nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Lieutenant, about yesterday ..."

Cavanaugh waved and frowned. "Forget it, Rizzoli."

"No, Sean.", Angela interfered. "Jane shall apologize to you. Her behavior towards you was highly inappropriate."

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "I hate to admit it, ... but my mother is right. After all these years of working together, and what you have done for us, I should have known that you are not in cahoots with those who are trying to cover up the murders. That's why I want to apologize to you earnestly."

Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows and put the mug down. "Apology accepted."

"Great.", Jane said with an bride smile. "And now I'll go back upstairs and put on some clothes."

Angela grunted as she stifled a laugh.

Jane started walking and met Maura on the stairs. "Cavanaugh is here.", she hissed with big eyes.

"What?", Maura whispered in confusion back.

"Cavanaugh is sitting in your kitchen and drinking coffee with Ma."

Maura let her eyes roam over Jane's body. "And why didn't you come back up to get dressed?"

Jane looked down at herself and blushed. "Uh ..."

Maura rolled her eyes and gave Jane a peck. "Go and get dressed. I take care of Cavanaugh."

Jane nodded agreeing. "Okay."

Maura rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Then she entered her kitchen and beamed at Angela and Cavanaugh. "Good morning, Angela. Lieutenant."

Angela smirked. "Morning, sweetheart."

Cavanaugh smiled a little. "Good morning, Dr. Isles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak stared at the board and took a deep breath."What's so special about this unknown woman?"

Jane inspected the fresh coffee stain on her dark blue button down shirt and looked up with a frown. "Maybe it's not about the woman but her killer. Why else would you blacken the case file?"

"To cover up who has worked on the case.", Frost said when he walked back from the coffee maker to his desk.

Jane looked at him and nodded. "And to hold back all the facts, evidences, investigation reports and all this stuff."

"Not to mention witnesses and suspects.", Korsak added.

Jane leaned back in her chair. "And don't forget, probably the murder of the woman."

Korsak held up the ballistic file. "But why all the efforts if they haven't thought of that?"

Jane shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "They either have forgotten about the report or thought that the gun isn't longer in use."

Frost raised his eyebrows. "Pretty careless, I think."

"Not everyone is a criminal mastermind.", Jane replied.

"But we have a Master Detective.", Frost said with a smile.

Jane snorted but smirked.

"So Jane Doe's killer started killing witnesses.", Korsak stated as he walked to his desk.

Jane drew her eyebrows u. "I don't think so. With the same gun with which he shot down Jane Doe?", she paused for a second. "Except he would be a master jerk."

Korsak sat down at his desk. "He wouldn't be the first."

Jane chuckled and stood up. She walked to Korsak's desk, took the folder and opened it.

Korsak looked long at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'll see when the gun was stored in the property room.", she stilled her index finger. "Here, on August 17th three years ago. Frost, check all emergency calls of August 17th in 2011."

Korsak leaned back in his chair. "That's a long shot, Jane."

Jane looked with a frown at him. "We have to start somewhere."

Frost looked at his monitor. "I pay attention to calls which are involving a woman in need.", he sighed. "You know what I wonder?"

"No, but I am sure that we know it soon.", Korsak replied and Jane chuckled.

"I wonder how a gun can be back in circulation if we already had taken it into safekeeping."

Korsak raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly. "Well, that's a very good question. Very well, Detective Frost."

Frost looked at him, grinning. "Thank you, Sergeant Detective Korsak."

"Weirdos.", Jane chuckled and walked back to her desk. She sat down and looked at the entrance when she heard familiar clicks of heels. She smiled broadly when Maura entered the bullpen. "Hey, what brings you up here?"

Maura smiled back and held out an file. "Yesterday you were so excited about the breakthrough that I didn't happen to say what Ethan's cause of death was."

Jane took the file and looked guiltily ay the blonde. "Sorry. What was the cause of death?"

Korsak rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Frost chuckled amused.

Maura grinned broadly. "He died from exsanguination. Many on vital blood vessels were seriously injured. Especially the aorta."

Jane looked questioningly at the scientist. "The same knife with that Cole's throat was slashed through?"

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yes."

"How often was Ethan stabbed?", Korsak wanted to know.

"I counted thirty-five stab wounds.", Maura replied.

Jane looked up and drew her eyebrows together. "Again an overkill. What the heck has happened that a person goes crazy like this?"

Maura pressed her lips together. "Anger is a very powerful weapon."

"You think?", Jane sighed and rubbed an eyebrow.

Maura smiled sympathetically and put an hand on the Italian's shoulder. "Have you already made any progress?"

Jane frowned deeply and looked at her. "Not really. We are currently focusing on emergency calls of August 17th in 2011. In the hope we have **some **starting point."

Frost looked up from his screen. "And there are **a lot** of emergency calls."

Korsak looked long at the younger man. "Why don't you go and ask Frankie if he helps you?"

Frost got up fast. "You know what? That's a great idea."

Korsak rolled his eyes and sipped his lukewarm coffee.

Maura ran her hand over Jane's shoulders. "Are you coming tonight to my house again?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at Korsak who suddenly busied himself. "Uh ... why not? Can I bring Jo?"

Maura smiled promising. "Of course, you don't have to ask."

Jane had to swallow hard when she looked up. "Okay."

Maura ran the hand over Jane's back and started walking. "See you later, Jane."

Jane just started after the blonde.

"Boy oh boy.", Korsak chuckled when he looked after Maura. "You have made a huge leap."

Jane cleared her throat and turned to her monitor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure.", Korsak replied with a smile. "I was afraid that I must grab the extinguisher because the air starts to burn."

Jane blushed and sighed but didn't looked at him.

Korsak smiled and cleared his throat. "I'm happy for you, Jane. Even you deserves to be happy."

Jane looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Korsak. For everything."

Korsak nodded slightly. "So it's something serious?"

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so. I mean it's all still pretty fresh and sweet, but Maura know how I can be. So I can't shock her."

"Only if you propose to Maura.", he replied.

Jane snorted with a smile. "Stop talking rubbish."

"Is that so unreasonable?", Korsak replied.

Jane paused for a moment and sighed. "No. But that won't happen anytime soon."

Korsak chuckled shortly and looked back into a file.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered Maura's office and held up a box. "I brought you lunch."

Maura looked up from a file and smiled. "Thank you. What did you got for me?"

Jane eyed the box. "Uh ... garden salad with vinegar dressing."

"And what did you got for yourself?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and strolled over to the couch. "A salami sandwich with extra salami."

Maura rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. "Your arteries will pay it back to you one day."

Jane unwrapped her food and eyed it with a frown. "I live in the here and now."

Maura sat down next to the Italian. "I have talked to my mother."

Jane took a bite of her sandwich but didn't looked at the blonde. "With which?"

Maura opened the box. "With Constance."

Jane chewed and nodded. "Okay."

Maura ate from her salad. "I have told her that we are in a relationship. She was surprised."

Jane swallowed her food and drew her eyebrows together. "Because you're in a relationship with me?"

Maura stood up again and walked to a sideboard on that were a few different bottles of non-alcoholic beverages. "Of course not.", she said and took two bottles of water. "She was surprised that we weren't together for a longer time."

Jane took one of the bottles. "Thank you.", she said and took a sip. "Well, she could be surprised because once I've read Constance the riot act."

Maura raised an eyebrow when she looked at her girlfriend. "On the evening of her last exhibition in Boston, I know."

Jane paused and stared at her sandwich. "Maura, I've ... I've read someone else the riot act."

Maura sipped her water and frowned. "Whom? Cailin? Hope?"

"No and yes.", Jane replied.

"Excuse me?", Maura asked confused.

Jane looked with big eyes at Maura. "I haven't read it to Cailin but to Hope. Anyway, I read Paddy Doyle the riot act."

Maura's eyes grew large. "When were y in jail to meet him? And why?"

Jane looked at her nervously. "After Stephanie Hamilton was killed.", she answered and Maura huffed. "I thought ... no, **you** thought ... Well ... **we** thought that the murders were related to the Irish mob. So I went to Walpole to inform me personally by Doyle."

Maura put the salad on the table and gritted her teeth. "You should have told me about it, Jane."

"I know.", Jane replied sheepishly.

Maura exhaled loudly and ran a hand over her mouth.

Jane turned to Maura and looked full of regret at the blonde. "Listen, I love you. And it's in my nature that I protect everyone I love. Doyle is a high source of danger. Especially for you. That's why I didn't told you anything because I knew you'd want to come with me. Please don't be mad."

Maura briefly closed her eyes and sighed. "I am not mad. I just would have liked to know about it, Jane."

Jane frowned and bit her bottom lip. "I know, Maura. I'm sorry."

Maura took the box back in her hands. "You never keep anything from me ever again."

Jane nodded agreeing. "Agreed ... unless ...", she looked at Maura's priceless face and chuckled. "It's your birthday or Christmas ... or whatever event."

Maura rolled her eyes and smiled. She suddenly squealed when Jane pulled her at the waist closer and looked deep into brown eyes.

Jane held the gaze and took a deep breath. "God ... I love you."

Maura smiled and kissed the Italian gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered B.R.I.C and looked at the big monitor. "Tell me that you make any progress."

Frankie looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "You could have no other idea, could you?"

Jane looked long at him. "No. So do you have anything?"

Frost rubbed his right eye and sighed. "Not really. But it would be a lot easier if we would know whether we're looking for a white, black, asian or latin woman. So that's just the search for a needle in the haystack."

"I never said that it would be easy.", Jane replied.

"Before you two start to fight ...", Frankie jumped in. "Frost and I have already sorted out a few potential emergency calls. It's not much but a start."

Jane took a thick manila folder and groaned. "Well, that's better than nothing. We will have to be canvassing from door to door a lot. Frankie, you help us?"

Frankie nodded and took his phone. "I call a few friends of the patrol, which I trust."

Jane nodded slowly with a frown. "Do that, but let them in on only the most necessary. I don't want to jeopardize this case unnecessarily."

Frankie looked at her and nodded again.

Jane stared at the big monitors and took a deep breath. She had worked many cases. From simple to extremely complex murders. From idiotic junkies to very sophisticated politicans. From the lowest to the understandable motives. But none of them had brought her to her limits. For some reason Jane had the feeling that this would change with this one case. Jane took another deep breath and left B.R.I.C without a word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for still reading and this story. I really appreciate it.**** :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane went through the file, Frankie had give her, while she sat in the Café. She stopped her task when someone placed a mug on her table. Jane frowned and raised her eyes to look into her mother's serious face. "What?"

Angela crossed her arms over her chest. "That's all? A simple what?"

Jane narrowed confused her eyes. "Hey, Ma?"

Angela huffed annoyed. "Yesterday you accused Sean that he is corrupt."

Jane sighed heavily. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"In the way that you almost stood backed in front of him.", Angela replied louder and some heads turned to them.

Jane drew in her head and made big eyes. "Could you ... please keep it down? And I wasn't ... naked, I had a bath towel around my body."

"Why were you naked?", Angela wanted to know.

"Because I prefer to shower without clothes.", Jane replied through clenched teeth.

"Or did you generally worn no clothes?", Angela asked.

Jane hit the file closed and wanted to get up. "Okay, we're so not talking about this."

"Jane, it's perfectly normal that two adult persons have sex with each other.", Angela said louder and everyone, including Stanley, looked at them.

Jane quickly sat back in the chair and leaned forward. "At least stop talking so loud or people start to think that not only you're involved with Cavanaugh.", she hissed. "Exactly, Ma. Maura and I are adults. And that's why it's none of your business whether we have sex or not. It's just Maura's and my business. It's neither your nor Cavanaugh's or the entire Department's business."

Angela took her daughter's hands in her own. "I just want you to be happy, Jane."

Jane's eyes softened and squeezed Angela's hands. "I know, Ma. And therefore I am really ... **really **thankful. But it's ... it's my life, Ma. And I want to enjoy the time I spend with Maura in private.", she paused and took a deep breath. "I love her, Ma. And I don't want to mess that up because I am really happy. So please, don't butt in. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Angela beamed proudly and nodded. "I can do that."

Jane smiled lovingly and squeezed Angela's hands again. "Thank you."

"It took the two of you long enough that you became a couple."

Jane rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Jesus."

Angela beamed. "What?"

"Nothing.", Jane laughed and shook her head. "I love you, Ma."

Angela chuckled. "I live you too, Jane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in Back Bay after Frost and Frankir had unanimously confirmed that several emergency calls were received in the emergency call center on August 19th 2011 in a very short time in which people reported about a dispute between a white man and a black woman and several shots.

All calls came from the same neighborhood.

She eyed the apartment houses and couldn't suppress a loud sigh.

The patrol officers who had been taken into confidence by Frankie, began to swarm out.

Korsak came to the Italian and blinked against the sun. "That's a mammoth task."

"Which we can handle.", Jane replied.

Korsak ran a hand over his grey beard. "If only one witness has moved away the case is on pretty shaky ground."

Jane pushed her aviator sunglasses on top of her head and looked at him. "Then let's hope that all still live here. Maura's with Frankie?"

Korsak nodded agreeing and started to walk. "I have made sure that Frankie let the Doc not out of his sight."

Jane looked confused at him. "How did you made sure of that?"

Korsak shrugged. "I told him that Maura better come back without any scratches if he wants to see his next birthday unless he is tired of his life."

Jane looked at him and started laughing.

A few hours and several apartments later Jane and Korsak were at the last apartment door of the fourth floor.

She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do we always get the houses without elevators?"

Korsak wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

Jane rolled her eyes and knocked at the apartment door. "Benjamin Rolins, Boston Police."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together as muffled sounds came out of the apartment.

Jane knocked again, a little louder. "Mr. Rolins, we'll want to ask you a few questions. Open the door, please."

The door opened a crack and an older man looked at the two Detectives skeptical. "How do I know that you are really the police?"

Jane looked at Korsak in surprise, took her badge from her belt and held it in front of Rolins' eyes. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Ben Rolins grunted and opened the door.

The two Detectives entered the apartment and looked around.

Jane had never referred herself as a order-loving person but even she would call the apartment of Ben Rolins a pigsty.

Ben took a half-full beer bottle and sipped the liquid. "What do you want from me?", he growled and burped.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked around in the mess again.

Korsak cleared his throat and opened his notepad."You called on August 19th 2011 the emergency call centee and reported a dispute between a man and woman."

Ben sipped his beer again. "2011? Do you realize that three years have passed?"

Jane turned to him and frowned. "We are aware of this, yes."

Ben pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Since when is the police interested for what happened that day?"

Korsak looked up questioningly. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"The only thing the investigators were interested in was how much I had seen.", Ben replied and emptied the bottle.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "And what have you seen?"

Ben paused in his movements and scrutinized her for a moment. "A white man and a black woman. He pushed her, she pushed back. They argued. Really argued."

"They knew each other?", Korsak wanted to know.

Ben shrugged. "It seems like they knew each other."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you see as the woman got killed?"

Ben shook his head. "No, but I can put one and one together. This white guy has harassed the lady. And when she was found dead a few days later, I knew this boy has something to hide."

"Could you discribe him?", Jane wanted to know.

Ben snorted and looked at her incredulously. "Listen, lady. It's been three years and I live in the fourth floor. However, although I have a good memory but no eagle eyes."

Jane frowned and looked long at Korsak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk, staring straight ahead thoughtfully.

With every answer they got, new questions arose.

"We have questioned all who called on August 19th 2011.", Frankie pulled her out of her train of thought.

Jane looked at him and blinked a few times. "How many witnesses do we have?"

"Eight at the day and eighteen at the night.", Frost informed her.

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Let me guess. With twenty-six witnesses we have twenty-six different statements."

"On the contrary.", Frankie said. "Almost every statement confirms and add each other. Each of the witnesses has seen a white man and a black woman who had quarreled violently. All agreed that the man was from the upper class. Neat and well dressed. The woman was seen again on the same evening, with three white persons. They had talked insistently to her. Shortly after, shots were heard."

"This is a very rare phenomenon.", Maura stated. "It has been proven that the alleged eyewitnesses are more likely to contradict and thus create greater confusion. Starting with the involved persons up to the time of day. If you get such statements, you can usually suggest that people have agreed with each other."

"What for?", Korsak wanted to know. "None of them knew neither the man nor the woman. None of them could get an advantage from this situation."

Maura looked at him long and shrugged.

Jane gritted her teeth and exhaled loudly. "Maura is right on one point. How often does it happen that we get twenty-six identical statements in a case that dates back three years and are helpful?"

"You've heard yourself what Ben Rolins had said.", her former partner replied. "The police hasn't cared about that three years ago."

Jane raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair. "I've also seen myself what Ben Rolins imbibe at this time of day as staple food. And I'm not talking about the beer."

Korsak rolled his eyes and huffed.

Frost raised his eyebrows in silence.

Frankie crossed his arms across his chest. "Does that mean that everything was in vain?"

"I didn't said that I don't believe the story has no truth. I just want to say is that we shouldn't pay all too much attention to all twenty-six statements. I would like to know who this man is, though."

Korsak eyed Jane skeptically and could exactly see that the case got to her.

They definitely needed a new breakthrough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura walked with a glass of red wine to her couch, lifted Jane's feet up, sat down and placed them on her lap.

Jane looked at her and wrinkled her nose. "My feet,were all day in my boots. They smell musty."

Maura placed the glass of wine on the coffee table and swallowed the sip. "I work all day with various bodies, Jane. I am not bothered by a pair of smelly feet."

Jane made a face. "Still, Maura."

Maura rolled her eyes again. "Then go upstairs and take a shower if it is embarrassing you."

Jane sipped her beer. "I'm too lazy to get up."

"And I like to sit down on **my** couch.", Maura countered. "And that's pretty hard when you hog it."

Jane exhaled loudly and stared at the blonde. "Will it always be like that?"

Maura smiled a little. "Like what?"

"That we begin a debate for every little thing.", Jane replied and laid her head back,on the cushion.

Maura raised with a broad grin her eyebrows. "Was it ever different?"

Jane closed her eyes with a smile. "No.", she chuckled but then she opened an eye. "We're almost like an old married couple, aren't we?"

Maura started to laugh and ran her left hand over Jane's shin. "Maybe that's why people have thought we were a couple already."

Jane sighed deeply. "Yeah, maybe."

Maura turned serious again and licked her lips. "Jane."

"Hmm?", the brunette replied sleepy.

"Perhaps it would be good if you take a few days off."

Jane opened her eyes again and drew her eyebrows together. "Why? Has anyone complained about me without I've noticed it?"

Maura shook her head while she stroke Jane's shin. "No ... no, it's just me who noticed that the case demanded a lot from you. I don't want you to collapse understand all the pressure."

Jane looked long at her and frowned. "Maura, you know what I think when someone takes off days during an open case."

"I know.", Maura said and pressed her lips together. "I know. I won't say that you should take a three weeks leave. Only the rest of the week. That's three days including the weekend."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "What makes a total of five days."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Jane, you are nit indispensable.", she paused when she saw Jane's hurt face. "That way I didn't want to express it. What I want to say is that also you are only made out of flesh and blood. And your body needs the opportunity to regenerate too. Not to mention your mind. You're literally working 24/7, Jane. There is nobody who will take it the wrong way once you take some time for yourself."

Jane pondered the words and pressed her lips together. Yes, there would be a person who take it the wrong way. Herself. While open cases, she also declined to eat. Well ... rather forgot to eat but that didn't matter at the moment.

She would hate herself if she would take a time out now. It would hurt her pride.

At least, she was Jane Rizzoli.

The only female Detective in their Homicide.

A sea full of hungry and brutal sharks. Sharks who were willing to tear everything apart that got in their way.

Jane was already confronted in the academy with the prevailing dominance of men in the police work.

And yet she had proved herself. **She **had survived in the world of men. She had integrated and earned respect.

Not by showing signs of weakness. But because she didn't allowed herself to be pushed aside.

At least she was ...

"Jane.", Maura interrupted Jane's train of thought. "Just because you need a break, you're not weak."

Jane stared at the blonde and blinked a few times. What had happened? Since when she had become so transparent? Since when ...

"I'm your best friend.", Maura chuckled. "It's my job to know you inside out."

Jane growled, sat up,grabbed gently Maura's wrist and pulled her on top of her own body. "Stop wandering around in my head. I haven't allowed it."

Maura smirked and kissed the Italian gently. "For some, you are a closed book but for me you are an open book, Jane."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Maura nodded smiling and ran a hand along Jane's cheek. "Yes.", she whispered.

Jane growled again and kissed Maura passionately. "Beast."

"I know.", Maura laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Of course your reviews are welcomed ****. And thanks for reading****.**

T73


	11. Chapter 11

After a long debate on the last evening Jane had got roped into taking the rest of the week off. Initially, the Italian wasn't very enthusiastic but Maura had assured her that Frost and Korsak were very capable Detectives.

So Jane had relented and agreed.

Under one condition ... two conditions.

First: Once the guys had a new lead, they immediately had to inform Jane. Leisure or not.

Second: Maura also had to take off for the rest of the week.

These two basic requirements were not negotiable.

Maura at first had hesitated but finally agreed. She had come to the conclusion that a few days off also couldn't hurt her.

So the two women had in the morning informed according to instructions the Department that they would take a short leave.

Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost welcomed Jane's decision.

Maura, however, didn't care what her temporary replacement would think.

Jane had made herself comfortable in the afternoon on the couch and had fallen asleep during a talk show.

Maura pulled a coverlet over the body of her girlfriend and kissed Jane softly on the cheek. She smiled as Jane mumbled something and nestled in the coverlet.

Maura ran a hand through Jane's unruly curls and Jane sighed relaxed.

Maura looked up as the back door opened.

Angela paused as she saw her sleeping daughter on the couch. "Jane takes a nap?", she whispered.

Maura nodded and gathered up the used mugs from the coffee table.

Angela walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "It was time that Jane wind down a bit."

Maura came into the kitchen and put the mugs in the dishwasher. "You know how she is. Jane just loves her job."

"No one mind that she loves her job.", Angela replied and sipped her water. "But Jane exaggerates it. It's almost like she is obsessed with it. It's no wonder that no relationship of Jane hasn't worked out."

Maura raised her eyebrows and licked her lips.

Angela looked long at her. "At least this will change now."

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh ... my life is also very work related, Angela."

Angela caught Maura in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "I know, honey. But your a doctor and know what is good for a human being. And Jane listen to you."

Maura made a painful face as she thought that her bones began to break. "Jane don't listen to me.", she croaked.

Angela broke the hug and looked in disbelief at the blonde. "Of course she listen to you, Maura. Jane surely hasn't took a leave because I asked her.", she paused and smiled. "Enjoy it before Jane realizes that she is already whipped."

Maura started to laugh with Angela.

The patriarch walked to the fridge and opened it. "Will you both go away?"

Maura poured herself a glass of water and sipped it. "I'm not sure. It's just a long weekend."

"Even on a long weekend you can drive away.", Angela replied.

Maura raised her eyebrows. "We haven't considered it."

"It wouldn't hurt you."

"What wouldn't hurt Maura?", Jane wanted to know with a sleep-laden voice.

Angela looked in the direction of the couch but couldn't see her daughter. "When the two of you make a trip out of Boston."

Jane sat up and stretched. "Perhaps."

Maura smiled as she looked at her sleepy girlfriend. "Did we wake you?"

Jane shook her head and yawned. "Not really."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Haven't I taught you about manners?"

Jane rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Sorry."

Maura chuckled and shook her head.

Jane stood up and walked into the kitchen. She went to Maura and gave her a gentle kiss. "Hey."

Maura smiled broadly. "Hi, how did you sleep?"

Jane stretched again and stifled a yawn. "Quite good but your bed is more comfortable."

Angela turned away and cleared her throat.

Maura smirked but pressed her lips together.

"What?", Jane chuckled.

"I'm still here.", Angela laughed.

"We can change that very quickly.", Jane replied, took Maura at the waist and lifted her onto the working surface of the kitchen island.

Maura gasped in surprise and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist.

Jane smirked and kissed the blonde gently and slow. She winced as suddenly someone lashed her with a kitchen towel.

Jane broke the kiss and looked in confusion at her mother. "Can you stop it, Ma?"

Angela made big eyes. "Can you both stop when I want to make something to eat?"

Jane grinned and began to laugh heartily. "We were just kidding.", she said while she helped Maura down the kitchen island.

Angela huffed with a small smile. "Yeah, sure. That's what your father and I always said. And nine months later you were born."

Jane looked over her shoulder as she walked with Maura to the couch. "Thank God that can't happen to us. We can have unsafe sex without Maura gets pregnant."

Angela raised her eyebrows and grinned. She was absolutely sure that Jane hadn't realized what a colossal mistake she had made.

Maura licked her lips and ran her hands over her black yoga pants.

Jane drew her eyebrows together wonderingly. "What?"

Maura cleared her throat and licked her lips again. "Do you know that you have given your mother a reason to hope?"

Jane looked confused at the blonde. "Hope for what?"

"You have indicated that we think about children.", Maura replied.

Jane snorted. "No, I ...", she paused and thought about her words she had addressed to Angela.

Jane groaned and buried her face in her hands. "God help us."

Maura chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident, Jane and Maura had decided to hastily disappear from Boston.

They had packed some clothes, and drove away on the same evening. Without a precise destination.

Maura didn't liked the idea at first and did announced her displeasure openly.

Jane commented the statements with snorts, growls and eyes rolling until Maura stopped to complain.

But now the Italian was now punished with silence though.

Jane licked her lips as she looked onto the dark street. "Really, Maura? Silence?"

Maura didn't looked at her. "You can turn on the radio."

"So you can complain about my taste in music?", Jane replied.

Maura huffed and stared out of the passenger window.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come on, Maura. You've agreed to the idea of a spontaneous trip too."

"I thought we would drive off tomorrow in the morning.", Maura said and looked at the Italian.

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Then it wouldn't be a spontaneous trip."

Maura frowned deeply. "And where are we staying? In a seedy motel?"

Jane looked at the blonde and frowned too. "Seriously? Do you really think that I would drag you in a dump?"

Maura exhaled loudly. "We don't even know where we're going."

Jane looked at her and grinned. "Isn't it exciting?"

Maura pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not at all."

Jane groaned and looked back on the road. "I have made such trips often before I joined the police."

Maura looked again at the brunette. "Even with nags like me?"

Jane chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't call you a nag?"

"You don't?"

"No, I rather would call you ... a fusspot."

Maura swatted Jane's tight with her hand and chuckled.

Jane laughed too and looked at her girlfriend.

"So ... you often made such trips before you joined the police. Alone?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane wrinkled her nose. "Rather rare. Mostly when I had a new ... uh ... love affair ... and wanted to escape from my parents. So I could make sure that the girl and me were really alone."

Maura's head snapped to Jane. "So you'd always gone away only with women?"

Jane nodded slowly. "In most cases ... yes."

"Why?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. " I realized very early that I'm more fascinated by women. I needed a long time to understand and accept it. You know, catholic school and stuff. But I've always known that I was different. And when I found out what makes me so different I was scared about how Ma and Pop would react. So I have taken every opportunity that was offered to me.", she looked at Maura and smirked. "And my very first car was a real opportunity. My first girlfriend and I wanted some privacy and in Boston we couldn't stay. So we got in the car and drove off."

"So ... it was your first time.", Maura stated.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "My first time of what?"

Maura rolled her eyes. "Your first time when you had sex."

Jane chuckled and nodded. "Sort of."

Maura scrutinized her. "So you kept up this tradition?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "It's more of a flight instinct."

Maura smiled and shook her head. But then she became serious again. "When was the last time you had taken a woman on a trip?"

Jane looked at her and frowned. "At the very,beginning of our friendship."

"And then never again?"

"After that I only had eyes for one woman."

Maura smiled and took Jane's right hand in her own. "It's unbelievable."

Jane briefly looked at her. "What is unbelievable?"

Maura raised her eyebrows with a smile. "We know each other for so long and yet we don't know everything about each other."

"Well ... if it's relate to me, you know each of my dark secrets.", Jane said and shrugged.

Maura raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

Jane made a face. "Yeah ... maybe not each dark secret."

Maura chuckled and looked out of her window again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sighed as a well-known scent made its into her brain. She hummed and smiled. Then she dragged slowly her eyes open to be welcomed by a smiling Jane.

"Morning.", the Italian whispered.

Maura stretched and suppressed a yawn. "Good morning.", she looked down and saw an steaming paper cup in front of her. "Is that coffee?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, it's certainly not a new type of tea."

Maura sat up in her seat and took the cup. "Thank you.", she said and took a sip.

Maura looked out of the windshield and frowned deeply. "Where are we?"

"In Kennebunkport.", Jane answered and enjoyed the view of the landscape.

Maura sipped her coffee again but then she drew her eyebrows together. "You let me sleep alone in the car while you're gone off to get coffee?"

Jane froze shortly but then she looked at the blonde. "Kennebunkport isn't necessarily known for its crimes."

"Jane!", Maura said scandalized.

Jane made a rueful face. "I'm sorry. But you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to wake you. And this is not a place where I have to worry about you."

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes.

Jane cleared her throat. "I have taken the chance and booked a room in the Beach House Inn."

Maura raised her eyebrows."Really?"

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yap."

Maura smiled and tapped Jane's hand. "I've heard that the Beach House is a bit more expensive."

Jane shrugged. "I booked the room on your behalf."

"Excuse me?", Maura replied.

Jane looked at her with a smirk. "I was just kidding.", she chuckled. "For me, money is no object when it comes to you, Maura. I want that we both feel comfortable."

"I don't need a expensive hotel to feel comfortable, Jane.", Maura replied. "As long as I can be with you I'm happy."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "If I had known that before she would have booked a room in this 2 star motel."

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm still a woman with certain claims, Jane."

Jane smiled and started the engine. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Frankie sat at Jane's desk and groaned aloud.

At the sound Frost's head shot up and the young man looked questioningly at Korsak.

Korsak drew his eyebrows together and opened his mouth.

Frankie looked at both of them and shrugged. "What?"

Frost leaned back in his chair. "Do you have gas or why are you groaning like that?"

Frankie looked confused at him. "What?"

Korsak chuckled and frowned. "What's the matter?"

Frankie sighed and pointed at a stack of files in front of him. "We are something of stuck."

Korsak slowly stood up. "What's this?"

"Jane said that I should go through many files from August 2011 as possible.", Frankie answered.

Frost grunted and pressed his lips together.

Korsak raised amused his eyebrows. "Did she said that?"

Frankie scrutinized both men and threw the file in his hand on the top of the stack. "I'll kill her when she's back."

Frost chuckled amused. "First, Jane kills you when she finds out that you've been sitting at her desk."

Korsak smiled and took the first file in his hands. "Let me see."

Frankie rolled his eyes. "You won't find anything in there. Jane only let me do this so I'm busy."

"Maybe. But Jane surely had something in mind.", Korsak said and looked over the rim of his glasses at Frost. " Would Your Excellency deign grace and help us here?"

Frost rolled his eyes and took some files. "For what shall I look?"

Korsak frowned deeply. "For something strange. Cases which are similar to the one of Jane Doe."

Frost looked long at the older Detective. "Don't you think that these case files would also have been blackened?"

Korsak raised his eyes and shrugged. "Something like that you don't come up with after the first crime, Frost."

"This case would be a dream for every conspiracy theorist.", Frost said and opened a file.

Korsak looked up and frowned.

Frost wasn't so wrong.

Three dead members of the Boston Police Department. All three killed by an overkill.

Mysterious calls and remittances of the victims.

Blackened files and lost evidences.

Heaven on earth for conspiracy theorists.

The sheer nightmare for any investigator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had turned a white armchair with a high back to a window with sea view and sat down on it.

For this season it was very warm and sunny and just spring clouds covered the blue sky.

Already after the two women had moved in the rustical hotel room Jane had felt that the tension left her body.

As Maura had entered the room, she had insisted to contribute a certain sum of money what Jane vehemently refused.

But then Maura insisted to take out the Italian for each meal.

A compromise with which the two women could live very well.

Jane's train of thought was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled when she was welcomed by a pair of hazel eyes. "Hey, there."

"Hi.", replied a freshly showered Maura. "What were you thinking about?"

Jane took Maura by the hand and led the blonde around the chair. "Nothing particular. How are you doing after the shower?"

Maura sat down on Jane's lap after Jane had tugged gently at her hand and wrapped an arm around the italian's neck. "Uh ... I'm feeling like a full human being again."

"You also smell like a real human again.", Jane replied with a smirk.

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Jane started to laugh and pulled Maura closer. "I will and have never experienced that you smell unpleasant."

Maura kissed Jane gently with a smile. "I wish I could say the same about you."

Jane pulled her head back and frowned. "Hey, I couldn't help it that my apartment had conspired against me after I bought it. Even my apartment wasn't to blame."

Maura laughed and kissed Jane again. "I know, it was your caretaker."

Jane growled and pouted. "Stupid Gilbert and stupid girlfriend."

"Even the brilliant Detective Jane Rizzoli isn't armed against fraudsters.", Maura said with a smile.

Jane looked with an annoyed face at her. "I must look stupid for you."

Maura shook her head. "No, it only shows me that you're just like all the others simply just a human.", she said and kissed Jane once more. "Jane."

"Hmm?"

"I think you should rent your apartment."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and her eyes were big as saucers. "And ... where ... where am I going to live?"

Maura frowned and shrugged. "Well, I have a house in which I live alone. You spend every spare moment with me. I think it is unnecessary that we have two different residences if you are always at my place."

Jane looked with a frown at the blonde. She could understand the basic idea very well. Since Maura and she were together, Jane really just went to her apartment to supply Jo Friday, to pick her up or to collect fresh clothes.

And yet the relationship was still pretty fresh.

There were a lot of things that could go terrible wrong.

And then what?

She couldn't just move out of her apartment and then put her tentant six months later back on the street.

Maura ran a hand over Jane's cheek. "You don't have to make a decision immediately, Jane. Just ... think about it."

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Maura smiled broadly. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Frost looked up and drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Frankie looked at him ignorant and shrugged.

"You groaned every half hour.", Frost informed him.

"This case is incredible confusing.", Frankie replied.

Frost rolled his eyes. "You know that these cases are Jane's specialties."

"It would also be nice if Jane would help us.", Frankie grumbled.

Frost looked in disbelief at the younger Rizzoli. "You've just not really said that."

"Why not?", Frankie said louder and Korsak looked confused up. "We sit here and toil us crooked and dowsy while Jane does have a nice week."

"Jane is on each new case the first at work and the last to go home.", Frost snapped bitterly. "She has most deserved a few days of rest. So get a hold of yourself and accept it, Frankie."

Frankie huffed and gritted his teeth.

Korsak slowly got up and looked at both men. "Stop arguing, kids. I may have something interesting here."

Frost snorted and pressed his lips together. "What have you found, Korsak?"

Korsak raised about five different files up. "More cases which are very similar to that of Jane Doe."

Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "What?"

Korsak handed to each Detective one file. "The best to come. Take a look in the reports."

Both men opened the files and the eyebrows of both men shot up.

"This report was blackened but only the names of the investigators.", Frost said.

Frankie looked long at Korsak. "Just like in this report."

Korsak nodded slowly. "Can you two be friends again or will you continue to turn your heads?"

Frost took a deep breath. "Only if you have something useful we will be friends again."

Korsak raised his eyebrows and opened the third file. He put it on Jane's desk and pointed at it. "If that's not useful."

Frankie's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "That's not possible."

"What?", Frost wanted to know.

Frankie handed him the file.

Frost read through it and almost fainted. "Oh, Holy Mary, Mother of God!"

Frankie took his phone from its holder.

"What are you doing?", Frost asked.

Frankie looked questioningly at him. "I'll call Jane. She will be informed of any progress we make."

Korsak grabbed the phone out of Frankie's grasp. "You won't do that."

Frankie looked scandalized at him. "Jane will freak out if we don't call."

Korsak shrugged. "Then she freaks out. If you call her with this knowledge, though, then she will be right back on the road to Boston. We have made three crosses as she has taken a time out. You will not call her."

Frankie stared at him and blinked a few times. Then he took his phone back and nodded agreeing.

Frost looked at the newly promoted Detective and narrowed his eyes. "Man, what's wrong with you? You've never been so begrudged towards Jane. Is it about Maura?"

Frankie made a face. "What? No! Maura is like a sister to me."

"And yet you'd a crush on Maura and have kissed her.", Frost replied.

Frankie rolled his eyes. "That was a misfire common sense."

Frost leaned back in his chair. "And yet you're acting like the biggest asshole since the two are gone."

Frankie sighed and ran a hand over his chin. "I have no idea what's going on."

Frost stood up, frowned and took his jacket from the back of his chair. "Then I suggest you better figure it out quickly before Jane comes back and you still behave like a defaint teenager."

Frankie closed his eyes and sighed when Frost was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat at a bench and took a bite from her tuna sandwich before she rolled her eyes as Jane stared again on her phone.

Actually, the two women had decided to spend a nice day on the waterfront. But the started to become anything but nice.

Jane stared again at the device and frowned deeply. "What are the guys doing the whole day? Picking their noses?"

Maura pressed her lips together, grabbed the phone and banished it in her purse.

Jane looked with bug eyes at the blonde. "Hey!"

"Enough!", Maura replied harshly.

"Enough what?", Jane asked with a high pitched voice.

Maura held Jane's gaze. "Enough with staring at the phone. The boys are calling right when they have something new, Jane. We are sitting on a beautiful day on a beautiful cost and wanted to eat together. But instead I'm sitting here eating while you stare at your darn phone. I haven't imagined our first trip that way, Jane."

Jane looked long at her and her face softened. And again she made the same old mistakes as in her previous relationships. She made her work to the upper priority.

However, the spirit and purpose of this trip was that she gains distance from work to return refreshed.

Jane took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry, Maura. You are right. It's just ... my brain hasn't yet fully adjusted to leisure."

Maura sighed and nodded. "I know and I understand it as well. And so you could completely relax you would need a leave of at least four weeks.", she,had to laugh as Jane made a face. "Let's just enjoy the common free time during the day and in the evening you can call Boston."

Jane smiled contentedly and skidded on the bench closer to the blonde. "You will always find a compromise with which we can both be satisfied, don't you?"

Maura smiled and shrugged. "I have learned very early to be diplomatic."

Jane took her sandwich and furrowed her eyebrows. "Really?"

Maura raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Do you want to say something else?"

Jane smirked and started unwrapping her own food. "This would never occur to me in a dream."

Maura chuckled and sipped her water.

Jane frowned deeply. "Something like that is called fear rule."

Maura gasped shocked. "Do you want to say that I am a dictator?"

Jane chewed on her food and shook her head. "No. No, that's not what I wanted to say. I just wanted to say that you ... for example ... you lead your employees with tough love."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "Tough love?"

Jane cleared her throat and sipped her soda. "Yes.", she whispered.

"What does that suppose to mean?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane inspected her sandwich. "I say it that way. Uh ... you've set the bar high."

Maura licked her lips. "Do we still talk about the professional bar or the personal?"

Jane narrowed her eyes unsure. "I'm not sure anymore."

Maura put the sandwich to the side and shifted so she could look directly at the Italian. "Are you insecure because we are in a relationship now, Jane?"

Jane sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean ... sort of."

Maura nodded slowly and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Jane didn't looked at the blonde. "Look at yourself and look at me. You are a beautiful, successful, wealthy woman and I on the other hand am just an ordinary blue-collar cop who can't offer you much."

Maura tilted her head to the side and drew her eyebrows together. "Is that why you never told me how you feel about me? Because you think this way?"

Jane finally looked at Maura and nodded. "Yeah."

Maura frowned deeply and took one of the brunette's hand in her own. "Jane, I really don't care what you own or don't own in the material sense. Or from what social class you come from. Because no money in this world can give me what you offer me. I don't want ... I don't **need **all these status symbols, Jane. All I need is what you give me. You have given me a family, because of you I have found true friends on which I can rely on. You have given me a sense of belonging. You give me the feeling of being unconditionally loved, Jane.", she placed a hand directly over Jane's heart. "To be unconditionally loved by you. All these things can't give me all the money in the world, Jane. Or either any deep-pocketed man. The only thing I need is what you give to me. And that's what I will give you back. Come what may. Unconditionally. Because I love you with all my heart."

Jane frowned and let the words sink in. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You and your words.", she said seriously.

Maura got as white as a ghost and her heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Jane dragged her eyes to Maura and furrowed her eyebrows. "Couldn't you just say 'Jane, I love you'?"

Maura licked her lips and rolled her eyes but a smile laid on her lips.

Jane smirked and tugged at Maura's hand that still laid on her heart. "Come here."

Maura sighed and skidded closer.

Jane put an hand around the blonde's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I love you too, Maura. Unconditionally. Always and forever."

Maura leaned in and stopped only a few inches away from the brunette's lips. "You are the love of my life, Jane."

"And so are you.", Jane whispered and kissed Maura softly and slow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak took a deep breath and looked at Frost and Frankie.

The three men stood in front of a neat one family house that belonged to one of Boston's Homicide legends who retired in 2011.

Oliver Cain.

One of Korsak's oldest friends.

Korsak sighed and knocked at the front door.

A few moments later the door opened and a man in the Sergeant's age opened the door. "Vince, what are you doing here? Do you gather my gambling debts from the last round of poker?"

Korsak cleared his throat and looked at the younger Detectives. "We only play with Mickey Mouse money.", he looked back at Oliver. "No this is a formal visit."

Oliver nodded and sighed. "What is it about?"

Korsak put his notepad out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "You worked on three murders in 2011. With Doug Evans and Brian Hurt."

Oliver's face darkened. "I've worked some cases with Evans and Hurt. You have to be more accurate."

"Sergeant Korsak's talking about the cases of Magaret Boyd, Annie Harris and Elisabeth Cullen.", Frost stated.

Oliver gritted his teeth. "I have nothing to say to these cases."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Oli, what ..."

"I will give you some good advice.", Oliver said as he was about to close the door again. "Stay away from it. You only burn yourself."

Korsak opened his mouth as the door slammed into his face.

"What the hell is going on?", Frost asked confused.

Korsak stared at the door but didn't answer.

It was a good question.

What the hell was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Jane laid in the comfortable hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that their short trip should already be over. And they didn't really left the hotel.

Jane even hadn't called in Boston to inquire whether there has been any progress.

For some reason Jane had pushed this life for a short time in the background.

When Jane heard footsteps she steadied herself on her right elbow and her eyebrows shot up. "I say yes on one condition."

Maura stopped abruptly to walk. "Yes to what?"

Jane licked her lips as her eyes roamed over the blonde's body. "Yes to move in with you. On one condition."

Maura raised ab eyebrow. "And what would that be fo a condition?"

"You always have to wear **this **outfit when we are at home.", Jane replied with a smirk.

Maura looked down at her very naked body and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sure if Angela would deem that for appropriate.", she said with a smile.

Jane shrugged and held out her hand. "Maybe Ma then learn how to respect other people's privacy."

Maura climbed back onto the bed and kissed Jane gently. "Does that mean that you move in with me?"

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, your arguments are pretty irrefutable. I spenf my free time mostly in your house.", she said and ran her left hand along Maura's bare side. "And also your bed is more comfortable than mine."

Maura chuckled and bit her bottom lip as Jane's fingers ran over her clavicle."It please me that this is your main concern."

Jane followed with her eyes the movement of her hand and grinned. "Well, what lies in the bed is very important too."

Maura pushed the duvet that covered Jane to the side and revealed an also naked body. Her eyes traveled down and stopped at the painful reminder of Jane's selflessness.

Jane shifted uncomfortable.

Maura ran carefully a hand over the scar. "You are so brave.", she whispered.

"Reckless.", Jane replied.

"Selfless and beautiful.", Maura said.

Jane snorted and rolled on her back. "And now you're exaggerating, Maura."

Maura ran her hand again over the scar on Jane's stomach. "These are", she took the Italian's hand and kissed the scar in its palm. "signs for how selfless and courageous you are, Jane.", she moved up and kissed the scar on Jane's neck. The last physical reminder of Charles Hoyt. "That you put other lifes in front of your own. Maybe it's frivolous but that makes you you. That makes you to the generous person that I am in love with. That makes you a great Detective, Jane. To one of the best Detectives in Boston."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed.

The feeling that spread through her body, she had never felt before.

Even not with Casey whom she thought she had loved.

This feeling was different. It filled every cell of her body with a pleasant warmth. And pushed away any self-doubt.

The feeling of acceptance and to be loved unconditionally.

Jane pulled Maura as close as possible and kissed her temple. "I love you so much, Maura."

Maura kissed Jane's bare shoulder. "And I love you. So much."

Jane sighed and reached for her phone on the nightstand.

Maura frowned and snuggled into the Italian. "What are you doing?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "I'm calling Korsak."

Maura kissed Jane's neck and didn't stop her attack. "Can't it wait a bit longer?"

Jane closed her eyes. "I ... think so.", she almost purred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything had changed pretty fast. The relaxed atmosphere was replaced by a short-tempered after Jane had called Korsak.

The Italian almost hit the roof as the older man had told her about the incident with Oliver.

Immediately after the call, the two women had made their way back to Boston.

Cavanaugh looked from the glass board when he heard angry steps. He frowned as Jane rushed in her jeans and black shirt around the corner. "Oh boy.", he whispered.

Korsak looked up from his monitor. "Hey, how ...", he paused as Jane shot him a dead glare. "are you?"

Jane gritted her teeth but didn't answered the question.

Frost entered the bullpen and stopped abruptly when he saw Jane.

Frankie bumped into Frost and growled. But then he turned pale when he saw his sister. "Hey, Jane.", he croaked.

Jane pierced him with her gaze and the bullpen became dead quiet. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. "Why didn't anyone inform me about the current state of the investigation?", she growled low.

Frankie, Korsak and Frost exchanged uncertain gazes.

"The three have acted on my order.", Cavanaugh replied and Jane turned to him.

"I have taken a leave only under the condition that I am constantly informed.", she hissed.

"And I have imposed that the guys don't call you.", Cavanaugh hissed back.

Jane took a deep breath and clenched her fists. "Sir, with all due respect but this is my investigation and ..."

"And this is my unit, **Detective **Rizzoli.", Cavanaugh cut her off loudly. "**I **am the head of this unit. Not you. And as far as I know you're still on leave for today and I wonder what you are doing here."

Jane stared at him and swallowed hard. "I ... I ... was ..."

"Yeah?", Cavanaugh asked and raised his eyebrows.

Jane released a sharp breath and her facial muscles twitched. "I was about to leave."

Cavanaugh nodded slowly. "Good decision, Rizzoli."

Jane took another deep breath and left the bullpen.

Korsak looked after. "This will be one hell of a week."

"Hell, yeah.", Frost and Frankie agreed in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at the dining table in Maura's house and studied with a frown the screen of the laptop. She had to busy herself until tomorrow.

The frown deepened even more with each sentence she read.

Maura came down the stairs in just a grey yoga pants and a white shirt and she sighed as she saw her girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

Jane didn't looked at the blonde. "Reading."

"Really?", Maura replied and walked to her fridge. "What are you reading?"

Jane licked her lips and looked up. "I'm trying to figure out what Oliver Cain has to hide."

"Jane.", Maura said annoyed and opened the bottle of her isotonic drink.

Jane exhaled loudly. "Oliver Cain is a legend in the BPD. He is something like ... a benchmark for us Detectives. Why does he slam his front door into Korsak's face? Something he has to hide."

Maura put the bottle down on the kitchen island. "Or he simply had enough of this life."

Jane shook her head. "No. No, I can't imagine that."

Maura sighed and ran her left index finger along her bottom lip. "Maybe you simply become obsessed by the idea."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "I become ... **what**? Obsessed?"

Maura licked her lips and nodded slightly. "Perhaps you make more out of the case than it actually is."

Jane slowly stood up. "Three cops are dead. Bestial murdered. A woman was attacked three years ago. With the same gun with that Cole Bishop was shot and her entire case file was blackened. Five similar cases are found and the most decent cop from Boston refused his help.", she narrowed her eyes. "And I make more out of it than it actually is?"

Maura took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

Jane closed her eyes to compose herself again. "I know this case currently takes very strange directions, Maura. I also can't see through it right now. But it's my job to solve this mind-bending puzzle. Mine and Frost's and Korsak's. To permit justice to each victim.", she looked at Maura veritable desperate. "I thought you would understand me."

Maura looked long at the Italian and pressed her lips together. "I understand you, Jane. All too well. I'm just afraid that this case is one of those cases that really gets to you. We're just back and you're. ..."

"I know.", Jane cut her gently off. "I know and I'm sorry. But this is who I am."

Maura nodded and sighed. "Even that I know."

Jane nodded too and bit her bottom lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane came silently in the bullpen and sat down at her desk.

Korsak eyed her long and cleared his throat. "Jane, it's my fault. Frankie wanted to call you but I have taken his phone away."

Jane sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. "I know that, Vince."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You knew that but still got into a fight with Cavanaugh? Why?"

Jane sighed again and furrowed her eyebrows. "I have no idea. Constantly I see red when I am here. And a fucking wanker like Oliver Cain don't make it easier."

Korsak scratched his chin. "Maybe the bastard needs a little encouragement."

"And how shall he get it?", Jane wanted to know.

"We certainly find something.", Korsak replied and looked long at his former partner. "You okay?"

Jane frowned and nodded. "Yeah. The time away was just too short."

Korsak sipped his coffee. "Where did two of you go to?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "We drove off to Kennebunkport."

"Really?", Korsak smiled. "Angela was pretty shocked when she found an empty house."

"My mother driven us more or less out of the house.", Jane replied and looked with a smile at Korsak. "She lured me into a nasty trap."

"Has she started to plan a big wedding?", Korsak asked.

Jane grimaced. "Much worse. She already plan for her next grandchildren."

Korsak started to chuckle and joined him.

He sobered and cleared his throat. "What are our next steps?"

Jane leaned back in his chair. "The same question I wanted to ask you."

Korsak sipped his coffee and frowned. "We have churned something big, Jane. I suggest we let the case rest for a while."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously? We are already on the verge that the case runs cold."

Korsak raised an hand. "Only for a shot time. To keep up the pretence. We already have made massive waves."

"Thus, the turmoil may flatten."

Korsak smiled and nodded in agreement. "Cavanaugh and Frost keep digging further in the underground. And we ... continue our daily stuff."

Jane looked long at the older Detective. "Sounds an elaborate trap."

Korsak smirked. "Based on Frankie's idea."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Frankie?"

Korsak nodded slowly. "Although he still have a long way to go but he will be as good as you. After I had forbidden to call you he has prophesied us that you tear off our heads. Is probably due the year-long experience."

Jane smiled and rolled her eye.

Korsak laughed shortly. "Anyway. He suggested that we let the case rest to strike unexpectedly. But with full force."

Jane nodded slowly. "Sounds like a good plan.", she sighed as her phone started to vibrate.

She took it from its holder and accepted the call.

"Rizzoli.", she said and listened. Then she drew her eyebrows together."Where?", she sighed deeply and ended the call.

Korsak scrutinized her long. "What is it?"

Jane stood up and looked serious at him. "Come on, I'll set you in on the picture on the way."

Korsak frowned deeply and got up.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane stopped her unmarked car in front of a detached house and looked with a sigh at her former partner.

Korsak unbuckled his seat belt and stopped in his movement. He drew his eyebrows together. "Is this a sick joke?"

Jane unbuckled her own seat belt and looked at the older man. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me on the way here?". ,Korsak wanted to know.

Jane leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I needed for properly process the information myself. I was so caught in my own head."

Korsak nodded and exhaled loudly. He knew that Jane hadn't left him deliberately in ignorance. He opened the passenger door and looked at her. "Let's go in and do our work."

Jane nodded and got out of the car too.

They entered the house and both frowned as they followed the noises that came out from the house office.

Jane stopped at the door and looked long at Korsak. "You okay?"

Korsak put on his gloves but didn't looked at her. "Why shouldn't I be okay?"

Jane didn't answered the question and entered the office as she put on her gloves.

The office itself was well organized.

On one side a high wall of books and on the other side a wall with awards, framed newspaper cuttings and pictures from the past.

In the center stood a brown leather sofa and two armchairs. In front of the window wall stood a massive teak wood desk.

Tastefully and too expensive for a retired police officer. Even for a Detective.

Jane frowned, eyeing Korsak, who had apparently the same thought.

What stood out was the hanged person on the ceiling fan.

Maura stood in safe distance and gave her techs instructions who took the body carefully down.

Jane cleared her throat and rubbed her scarred hands. "Um ... nice office. Very ... extravagant."

Maura looked around and nodded. "The furnishing is mainly made of fine hardwood. Very unusual for a ...", she paused and looked at Korsak.

"A retired Detective?", he asked.

Maura looked at Jane and licked her lips.

Jane looked at her girlfriend and then at her former partner. "Korsak ..."

"It's all right.", Korsak cut her off and shrugged. "Since the day Cain has retired I thought that he has an extraordinary life style. Although I've never seen his office. This only reinforces the impression."

Jane sighed and smiled weakly. "Oliver Cain thus has committed suicide after he was confronted with the past. Why?"

Maura looked over her shoulder and frowned slightly. "Jane."

Jane looked with big eyes at the blonde. "What?"

Maura rolled her eyes and knelt down beside the body.

Jane smiled and turned serious again. "Do we have a suicide note?"

A CSRU tech nodded and gave her an evidence bag with an paper in it.

Jane read the note and drew her eyebrows together. "What the heck?"

Maura looked questioningly up.

Korsak stopped to look through various documents. "What is it?"

"This is the strangest suicide note I've seen in my entire career."

The older Detective and the blonde looked long at Jane.

"We're all ears, Jane.", Korsak broke the silence.

Jane cleared her throat. " Right.", she said but didn't looked up. "Uh ..."

"That's all?", Maura wanted to know and Korsak chuckled.

Jane's eyes snapped up and she stared at Maura. "No!", she looked back at the note. "A lovely rose with petals soft

a scent so sweet and light

so beautiful a flower

with colors shining bright.

But something not so savory

about the fragrant rose

the thorns, so sharp upon the stem,

that sharpen as it grows.

Yet still lovely is the flower

despite the thorns that prick

just as life and love are sweet

they too have thorns that stick.

But do not fear to live or love,

life's not exempt from pain -

So pick a rose, you may get hurt,

but you will also gain.

Oliver Cain."

Maura opened confused her mouth.

Frost entered the office and wrinkled his nose when he saw the dead body, and looked at Jane confused. "Do we have literature classes?"

Jane looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you know the poem?"

Frost shrugged. "Nope."

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Did you found anything useful?"

Frost eyed the corpse. "Important is what I haven't found."

"Spit it, Frost.", Jane said impatiently.

Frost cleared his throat. "Throughout the house connection cables for laptop, computer and mobile phone are distributed. However, I didn't found a modern device. Nowhere."

Korsak put his glasses on his nose and held out his hand. "Is this poem written by hand?"

Jane nodded and handed him the evidence bag. "Yeah, why?"

Korsak didn't answered immediately and studied the suicide note. He drew his eyebrows together. He walked to the desk and took an appointment book from it. He narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't look like Cain's handwriting."

Jane's eyes widened and she looked at the scientist. "Maura?"

Maura got up to her feet and took the note from Korsak. She compared the two documents with practiced eye with each other and frowned. "The manuscripts do not match. But I let a handwriting expert take a look at it to confirm it."

Jane took a deep breath and looked at Oliver. "Where the hell did we got into?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the autopsy room and studied with a deep frown the copy of the suicide note. "I've never worked on such a case."

Maura stopped to inspect Oliver's left hand and looked with a frown up. "What do you mean?"

Jane put the note on the empty autopsy table and took a deep breath. "We really have worked on the various cases. From murders out of greed over crazy athletes, serial killers up to politicians. But this case ...", she sighed. "It really tops it all."

Maura looked long at her and sighed too. "I know that the case is explosive. And it worries me that I have more and more corpses in my morgue. But, Jane, if someone can solve this case then it's you, Korsak and Frost. Come what ..."

"Come what may.", Jane cut her off and nodded. She walked to the table on which Oliver laid on and frowned. "So ... was Oliver murdered?"

Maura licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. "At first sight, everything points to suicide."

"And on second?", Jane wanted to know.

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "It all points to suicide."

Jane looked questioningly at her. "No signs of a blow to his head?"

Maura shook her head. "No."

Jane eyed the corpse of Oliver. "Do it comes to the tox screen."

"**If **he was murdered I will find it out.", Maura said.

Jane looked at the blonde and blinked a few times . "Maura, he certainly hasn't let someone else write his suicide note, and then hanged himself."

Maura shrugged and raised her eyebrows. "Maybe it was a poem for Oliver and he found it appropriate as a suicide note."

Jane thought for a moment and pressed her lips together. "Sounds quite well at the first time. But I don't think so. Men like a spectacular finish. They shoot themselves in the head or take hostages to get killed."

"Suicide by cop.", Maura said thoughtfully and nodded. "Suicide by cop is a suicidal method in which a suicidal individual deliberately acts in a threatening way, provoking a lethal response from a law enforcement officer or other legitimately armed individual, such as being shot to death."

Jane raised her eyebrows after the lecture. "Well ... thank you ... Dr. Isles. I didn't have known that.", she stomped on the floor to the ground. "Can we please focus on the current case?", she whined.

Maura licked her lips and nodded. She pointed at Oliver's bruised neck. "The strangulation marks suggest that he wasn't strangled at fist hand. The hyoid bone is evenly broken."

"By a single jerk.", Jane stated with a frown.

Maura nodded agreeing. "The hangman fracture."

Jane groaned and rubbed her face with both hands. "Particles of skin under his nails like by Cole?"

Maura shook her head. "No."

Jane pressed her lips together. "Man, whoever did this ... he was really good."

"Jane, the blood results aren't back yet.", Maura replied and looked over her shoulder when the double door opened.

Susie stopped for a moment. "Am I disturbing you?"

Maura smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. Are these the blood results of Oliver Cain?"

Susie nodded and handed her supervisor an folder.

Maura opened the folder and frowned immediately. "There are residues of Lunesta and alcohol in his blood."

Jane frowned. "Lun ... what?"

"A sedative.", Susie said and Jane nodded.

"A strong sleep-inducing drug.", Maura added. "And he has taken a lot of it. This circumstance included I can clearly a suicide."

Jane gritted her teeth. "So he was murdered."

Maura looked at her and nodded slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk, staring at the same copy as in the morgue. "Maura said that Caim was also murdered."

Frost sipped his coffee." By the same peep?"

Jane didn't looked at him and made a face.

"Unlikely.", Korsak said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Frost looked questioningly at him. "Why?"

Jane finally looked up and ran a hand over her neck. "Cain's murder should look like a suicide. All other murders were overkills. Raw and bestial. Cain's murder was clean and systematic. They have stolen evidences. Previously this hasn't happened.", she stood up, walked to the board and pointed at Cole. "At Cole, for example, Maura had found skin under his fingernails. But this killer has continued the same way, as brutal as before."

"He doesn't care if we find DNA or not because he isn't registered in the system yet.", Korsak said.

Jane nodded and pointed at Oliver. "On the contrary to Oliver Cain. The crime scene was neatly staged. He was drugged and hung up. No traces were left. And who is principally registered in CODIS?"

Frost leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. "We. In the case we contaminate evidences."

Korsak closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Cain warned us that we burn our fingers."

Frost held up all five files. "Whoever had access to those files and let four of them blacken must be a big shot."

Jane took the files and opened all. She read shortly through them and drew her eyebrows together. "Three are blackened.", she mumbled.

Korsak drew skeptically his eyebrows together and looked at the Italian. "What do you think, Jane?"

Jane looked at both men deadly serious. "That we should begin to dig a little deeper.", she said, wrote down something, got up and walked without another word to Cavanaugh's office.

Frost raised his eyebrows and looked at Korsak.

Korsak raised his eyebrows too and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cavanaugh stared at the paper and frowned deeply. "And you are sure?"

Jane took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Cavanaugh ran a hand over his chin. "This will beat very high waves."

Jane licked her lips and swallowed hard. "I'm aware of that."

Cavanaugh's frown deepened. "You are the head of my best troops."

Jane hardly hid her smirk. "Thank you."

"If this goes wrong I have to cut off the head.", Cavanaugh added.

Jane became serious again and nodded. "I ... understand."

Her supervisor sighed heavily. "Good because then it will be your head."

"Hasn't been a bounty on it for a while?", the Italian joked.

Cavanaugh looked long at her. "I'm serious, Detective."

Jane turned serious again and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Sir.", she frowned. "Did you find out who had let blackened the files?"

Cavanaugh leaned back in his chair. "I'm still on it. Both tasks are tricky. Only one step wrong and both of us are done. Use your cleverness and your slyness."

Jane straightened up. "I've always liked challenges."

Cavanaugh nodded encouraging. "Go and use your chance, Rizzoli."

Jane smiled slightly. "Yes, Sir."


	15. Chapter 15

Jane sat at the kitchen island and sipped her beer as she studied a file.

A loud knock at the front door disrupted her.

Korsak stood there with some files under his arm, frowning deeply when Maura opened the door. "Uh ... sorry, Doc. Jane said we could meet at her home but she wasn't there. I was hoping…:"

Maura smiled and looked over her shoulder at the Italian sitting in the kitchen. "Uh ... Jane is here drinking."

"Is she drunk?" Korsak asked worriedly.

Maura smiled and stepped to the side. "Not really. She is mulling over a file. Please come in." she said stepping aside to let Korsak in.

Korsak joined Jane in the kitchen taking a seat beside her. Jane didn't look up. "When you said we'd meet at your home, I was pretty sure you meant your apartment."

Jane looked up from the file and frowned confused. "Huh?"

Korsak rolled his eyes and looked at Maura. "If I had known that we were going to be working in your house, I would at least have brought a bottle of wine for you."

Maura waved with a smile and walked to the fridge. "It's all right. You are always welcome in my house. Can I offer you a beer?"

Jane's head shot up. "Since you're offering, can you bring me another one too?"

Maura looked in disbelief at her girlfriend. "You have two healthy legs, Jane."

Jane leaned back in her chair. "Hey, I'm ..." she paused when Maura raised her eyebrow, giving her that look. Korsak chuckled. "Never mind." Jane mumbled.

Korsak took off his leather jacket and hung it over the back of his chair and sat down. "A beer would be great. Thank you."

Maura opened the door of the fridge and nodded.

Korsak looked at Jane and smirked. "Looks like the Doc has your number." Jane made a face. "Shut up."

"So, why are we meeting here?" Korsak asked.

Jane shrugged. "Because my girlfriend lives here."

"That's not what I meant." Korsak replied. "You said that we were going meet at your home. I must confess, I'm a little confused."

Jane looked at him and then at Maura, who suddenly found something to busy herself with. "Promise me that you won't say a word to my mother."

Korsak nodded. "Okay."

Jane swallowed hard and closed the file. "Maura and I had decided to move in together."

Korsak raised surprised his eyebrows. "When?"

"When we were in Kennebunkport." Jane answered.

Korsak frowned. "Well, you two got serious pretty fast huh." He looked up as Maura put an bottle of beer in front of him. "When are you sending out the wedding invitations Doc?"

Maura frowned, confused. "Excuse me?"

Jane rolled her eyes and glared at Korsak. "It was just a joke, Maura."

Korsak smiled and sipped his beer. "Jane just told me that you two are moving in together."

"Oh.", Maura said and smiled at the Italian. "Yes, we are."

Jane smiled warmly at the blonde. "At the end of this week I should have all of my stuff here. Do you need an apartment, Korsak?"

Korsak shook his head. "I already have my own hovel, thank you."

Jane smirked and sipped her beer.

Maura walked to the kitchen cabinet and took down a wine glass. "I like your house."

Korsak smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."

Jane cleared her voice and opened the file in front of her. "Shall we?"

Maura poured herself a glass of wine and turned to leave the kitchen, heading toward the stairs.

Jane looked at her with a frown. "Where are you going?"

Maura pointed to the stairs. "To my office so you can work in peace."

Jane first looked at Korsak and then at Maura in surprise. "Maura, you don't have to leave. You won't be disturbing us if you stay."

Maura looked uncertainly at the two Detectives. "Are you sure?"

"Sure.", Korsak agreed. "We didn't mean to kick you out. It's your kitchen."

Jane frowned and pointed to the tablet that lay on the kitchen island. "You can continue your online shoe shopping while we work."

Maura took her tablet and sat down on a high chair. "Well I was reading a very interesting study before you arrived Korsak."

Jane looked at Korsak and smirked. "Of course you were."

Korsak smiled amused.

Maura rolled her eyes but smiled.

Jane chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "All right, let's get started."

Korsak nodded and started opening the files he had brought with him. "I let my contacts play and got Evans' and Hurt's personnel files."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Is there any unit in BPD where you don't have any contacts?"

Korsak looked up and frowned. "Not really." "Okay.", Jane chuckled and looked long at him. "You've been sitting with Caine at a poker table. Ever with Evans and Hurt?"

Korsak shook his head and sipped his beer. "No, I hardly knew them. They have solved a handful of cases and then were transferred shortly after."

"And then seemed to run up the career ladder." Jane mumbled through gritted teeth.

Korsak frowned deeply. "Seems unusual, right?" he asked and handed her the files of Evans and Hurt.

Jane studied the files and sighed. "Very unusual. Several commendations and awards." she looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "For what? I don't see any outstanding performance."

Korsak looked at her and frowned. "I was thinking the same thing. I couldn't quite understand their promotions."

Jane nodded slowly as she continued to read. "I see what you mean. Who ordered the promotions?"

"Turn the page." Korsak said simply.

Jane did as she was told and her eyes grew huge. "You have to be kidding me."

The surprise in Jane's voice made Maura look up from her tablet and frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost sat at his desk and chewed the inside of his cheek while he processed the news. He frowned deeply and looked at Jane. "And you are sure?"

Jane nodded.

"And Cavanaugh knows about this?" Frost wanted to know.

Korsak walked to his desk with his coffee and sat down. "I immediately told him when I got here."

Frost raised his eyebrows. "And?"

Korsak sighed loudly. "He said he'd take care of it."

Jane looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "He also wants to organize a meeting with Hurt and Evans."

Frost leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "If there is inside involvement, we are in trouble."

Jane rubbed her neck and drew her eyebrows together. "To be honest, I think that Caine, Evans and Hurt are just pawns."

Frost looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

Jane tried to rub the pain in her neck away. "They are peasants who can be sacrificed. Henchmen, small fishes. However, Caine became a risk factor."

"So he had to go", Korsak said.

Jane nodded slowly and leaned back in her chair. "Mhm. Maybe it was too hot for Caine and he wanted to cooperate with us."

Frost furrowed his eyebrows. "And whatever information he had, it was worth killing him for."

"In order to protect the big fish." Korsak added and Jane nodded agreeing.

Three heads turned to the entrance as their supervisor entered the bullpen.

Cavanaugh sighed heavily. "We can't interview Evans and Hurt until next week."

"What?" Jane asked surprised "Why?"

Cavanaugh shrugged. "They are in an undercover operation since yesterday."

Jane leaned back in her chair and smiled sarcastically. "How convenient."

"I can't change it, Rizzoli.", Cavanaugh replied.

Jane ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Korsak sipped his coffee and stared at Cavanaugh. "And what about the other thing, Sean?"

Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "I'm still working on it. It's not that easy to get to him."

Jane groaned and closed her eyes. The case seemed to be falling apart before it even began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane carried one of her last moving boxes into Maura's house and dropped it beside the couch.

Maura was standing at the kitchen island cleaning out a box when she looked up and frowned. "Where were you going to put that box Jane?"

Jane stepped back and scanned the writing on the side of the box. "Uh ... storeroom."

"It can go to the basement." Maura said returning to her task. "Now." She added.

Jane side stepped the box and walked to the fridge. "I'll just grab a beer."

"Jane!", Maura said warningly.

The Italian opened the door of the fridge "Jane! Do what your girlfriend tells you." Angela said as she carried a full laundry basket to the laundry room. "You had a washing machine in your apartment didn't you?"

Jane opened the bottle and nodded. "Yeah."

"Was it broken?" Angela asked out of the laundry room.

Jane wanted to sip her drink but stopped in her movement and frowned. "No, why?"

Angela looked out of the room. "Because you have more dirty than clean clothes. Did I really raise a pig?"

Jane rolled her eyes and Maura chuckled.

Jane glared at her. "Do you really find that funny?"

"Yes. Maura laughed. "Yes, I actually do."

"I am glad that I could contribute to your entertainment." Jane muttered and continued sipping her beer.

Frankie carried the boxing dummy into the house and groaned. "Where shall I put this thing, Jane?" "In the basement." Maura answered quickly.

Jane choked on her beer and wiped her mouth. "Absolutely not."

Maura scrutinized the dummy. "Jane, where do you want to put this ... incredibly ugly thing?"

Jane thought for a moment. "In the yoga room?"

"Certainly not.", Maura retorted.

"Why not?", Jane wanted to know. "There is enough space for your Buddha statue and my dummy."

Maura licked her lips. "Because the yoga room should be a place of peace and silence. And not a place of sweat, grunts and aggression."

"I don't sweat." Jane argued.

Maura had gone back to what she was working on. "Every human being sweats, Jane."

Jane sipped her beer. "My sweat smells good."

Angela and Frankie grunted as they stifled their laughter.

Maura chuckled as well, but didn't respond.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, not the yoga room. Then ... the guest room."

Maura sighed and looked at her girlfriend. "And when we have visitors? Cailin, for example. Or my parents."

"I'll move the dummy out of the room." Jane replied and shrugged. "No big deal. And the guest room has windows to ventilate."

Maura sighed. "Ok fine. Take it to the guest room then."

Jane grinned broadly and looked at Frankie. Frankie rolled his eyes and groaned again, picking up the dummy and making his way down the hall.

Maura smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Could you please bring the box down in the basement now, Jane."

Jane sipped her drink. "But, Maura, I've only opened the beer." she whined.

Maura looked up slowly and licked her lips. "The beer will not grow legs and run away Jane."

"But it will go flat.", Jane grumbled as she walked to the box and picked it up.

Angela walked to Maura and frowned. "Are you sure that you want to live with this child, sweetie?"

Maura smiled but pressed her lips together. "I love Jane with all her rough edges."

Angela chuckled and walked to the cabinet. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Maura looked at the patriarch in despair. "Is it too early for whiskey?"

"No. Never." Angela laughed and took two glasses out of the cabinet.

Jane came back a few minutes later and inspected her white shirt. "Oh oh. I got it dirty."

Angela rolled her eyes and growled. "God, Jane. With is that?"

Jane looked at her with big, innocent eyes. "Um ... chocolate?"

"Some days I really wonder whether you have ever exceeded the toddler age.", Angela grumbled when she rounded the island. "Take off your shirt."

Jane shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head.

Maura turned up her nose. "Did you store chocolate in your storeroom?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Yes."

"How long was it there?"

Jane shrugged. "Don't know. The chocolate wasn't spoiled."

Maura made a disgusted face. "You are impossible."

"Hey, Jane ...", Tommy said as he entered the house when he saw his half n*** sister. "Oh, hey. Are you screwing in front of Ma now?"

Jane grabbed her dirty shirt from her mother's hands and threw it to Tommy's head. "Yeah, we have lost all inhibitions and wanted to have sex on the kitchen island while Ma watches." She drew her eyebrows together. "What are you even doing here?"

Tommy threw the shirt back. "I was coming to help you move."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "And ... what exactly have you moved?"

Tommy held up a bag and grinned. "I've been looking after Jo Friday's belongings."

Jane briefly laughed. "Don't lift to hard, bro."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why are you half naked?"

"Because your sister is incapable of eating like an adult." Angela answered Tommy's question and Maura chuckled.

Jane growled and rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was finally moved from Jane's apartment into Maura's house. The family enjoyed pizza beer and raucous laughter around the dining room table.  
>Once everyone cleared up and headed home, Jane and Maura headed to their bedroom after locking up.<br>Jane paused looking at the bed. The big bed and glanced sideways at Maura who was busy gathering her bed clothes.  
>Jane had no intention of wearing anything tonight and she was quite sure Maura wouldn't be wearing any by the time she was finished with her.<br>Maura paused on her way to the ensuite bathroom. "Jane, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get ready for bed?"  
>Jane shot her a smouldering look, making Maura's heart beat rapidly.<br>Maura moved closer to the bathroom. "Don't look at me like that." She said quietly, finding herself short of breath.  
>"Look at you like what Maur?", Jane said slowing moving toward her.<br>"Like that. Like you want to ..."  
>"Want to what?", Jane asked now standing in front of her. She reached out, pulling Maura's night clothes from her hands and dropped them at her feet.<br>She pulled Maura closer and nuzzled her neck. Maura couldn't help but groan.  
>"Like I want to do this?", Jane husked in her ear as she sucked on her earlobe.<br>Maura's hands wrapped around Jane's shoulders, pulling her closer.  
>"Jane. Please."<br>"Please what?"  
>"T ... take me to b ... bed."<br>Jane smiled and kissed her on the lips, hard.  
>"Anything for you.", she said turning her around and making her walk backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Jane gently pushed her down and crawled over her body, laying on her as she began to kiss along her jaw then moved down her neck.<br>Maura wiggled under her.  
>Jane continued to kiss and lick her neck as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing Maura's lacey, silk bra. She stopped and looked at the vision before her.<br>"You are so beautiful.", she breathed then reached behind her and released her bra, dropping it at the side of the bed.  
>She cupped Maura's perfect breasts, running her thumb across her dark pink niple smiling as they hardened with her touch.<br>"So beautiful." She whispered again, leaning forward to suck a niple into her mouth. Maura arched into Jane, pulling her impossibly close.  
>"God Jane. Don't stop."<br>Jane continued sucking, alternating between each hardened peak. Maura's breathing increased, and she could smell her arousal.  
>Jane released her niple with a pop.<br>"You want me don't you?"  
>Maura could not find any words managing only to nod.<br>"You know how I know?" Jane asked as she unzipped Maura's skirt, pulling it down with her p***. The clothing joined her bra at the side of the bed.  
>"I can smell how wet you are." She dipped her fingers between Maura's now spread legs. "I can taste it too." She said licking her fingers.<br>Maura's eyes nearly rolled back in her head.  
>"Want me to taste some more?"<br>Maura found the strength to nod vigoursly.  
>"Please." She whispered.<br>Jane slid from the bed quickly and removed her clothing. She slid back onto the bed, settling between Maura's legs.  
>She bent her head, taking in the scent that was Maura and licked her clit lightly. Maura's hips shot off the bed prompting Jane to hold her down by her hips.<br>She continued to lick her, Maura's groans and pants making the background noise. Jane removed on hand from her hip and slid two fingers into Maura.  
>"Oh. Jane, Jane!" Maura shouted.<br>Jane pumped her fingers in and out and added her tongue, gaining speed as Maura gripped the sheets.  
>Her hips lifted again as she climaxed. "Jaaanneee."<br>Jane continued to lap at her until Maura pushed her away.  
>Jane licked her lips and crawled up her body, leaving kissing in her wake.<br>A broad grin was plastered on Maura's face while she was breathed heavily willing herself to calm down.  
>"Welcome to our home Maura", she said and kissed the blonde's shoulder.<br>"If being with you is always going to be like this, I think you should move out again."  
>Maura opened her eyes and ran a hand through Jane's hair.<br>Jane grinned broadly as she looked down at the blonde. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself?"  
>Maura chuckled and closed her eyes again when Jane attacked her neck again.<br>"God, I could eat you." Jane growled against Maura's hot skin.  
>Maura bit her bottom lip and groaned loudly.<br>Jane looked at her with a devilish grin. "Ready for round two?"  
>Maura laughed and pushed Jane away. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Round two?"<br>Jane frowned and looked at her alarm clock. "Damn, it's after midnight."  
>Maura smiled and snuggled into the Italian. "And we have a long day ahead of us."<br>"You are right.", Jane said and kissed Maura's temple.  
>Maura smiled broadly and closed her eyes. "I know."<br>"You are so unspeakably modest." Jane chuckled and pulled the smaller woman closer to her.  
>Maura laughed and kissed Jane's bare shoulder. "Good night, Jane." She knew she would make plans to wake Jane up in a few hours screaming her name.<br>Jane turned and turned off the beside lamp. "Night, Maura." she paused and sighed.  
>"Maura?"<br>Maura wrapped an arm around Jane's middle. "Yes, Jane?"  
>Jane kissed Maura's head. "I love you."<br>Maura sighed contentedly. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for reading and following this story. And special thanks for the help I received for this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Jane came sleepily into the kitchen and looked at her mother. "Morning, Ma."  
>Angela looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Morning, baby."<br>Jane yawned and trotted to the coffee maker.  
>Angela followed her daughter with her eyes and a small smile laid on her lips. "Did you have a long night?"<br>Jane took a mug from the cabinet and reset her neck vertebrae. "Why do you ask if you already know the answer?", she poured herself a cup of coffee and drew her eyebrows together. "We have barricaded all entrance last night. How did you get in here?"  
>Angela shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Maura has given me a spare key."<br>Jane choked on her coffee and frowned. "I am sure that the use was meant only in emergencies as Maura gave you the spare key."  
>Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't be so narrow-minded."<br>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not ... what the hell, Ma? Have you also done that as Maura still dated men?"  
>"Well ... no.", Angela answered.<br>"Why now?", Jane wanted to know with a high-pitched voice.  
>Angela sipped her coffee and looked long at Jane. "You have nothing that I haven't already seen."<br>Jane stared at her and pressed her lips together.  
>"Oh, come on, Jane.", Angela laughed. "Yesterday you also had no problem to undress in front of me."<br>"Somehow my judgment was clouded.", Jane mumbled and sipped her coffee. She raised her eyebrows and frowned when she saw her mother's gaze. "What?"  
>Angela sighed and closed the newspaper. "When does the two of you make the next step?"<br>Jane grabbed a slice of bacon and shoved it in her mouth. "What do you mean?"  
>Angela stood up, walked to the coffee maker and poured herself another cup of coffee. "You know. A wedding and children."<br>Jane swallowed the food and frowned. "Whoa, Ma. Hold your horses. Let us take one step after another, okay?"  
>"You two make for years one step at a time.", Angela replied and Jane rolled her eyes. "Neither Maura nor you are getting any younger.", she paused and scrutinized her daughter. "Do you want it at all?"<br>Jane took a deep breath. "Do I want what?"  
>"A wedding and children and things like that.", Angela said.<br>Jane sighed heavily. It wasn't that she had never thought about it. Quite on the contrary. She even thought about it very often. As soon as she had the opportunity. She could see herself in twenty or thirty years, together with Maura.  
>In their joint house and surrounded by a bunch of kids and grandchildren.<br>But she wouldn't admit it now in front of her mother.  
>Jane sighed again and sipped her coffee. "Maybe ... one day."<br>Angela looked at her long and nodded. She knew that it would be for no use if she would push her stubborn daughter for more. She knew she would rather have the opposite effect and Jane would pull her protective walls up.  
>Angela looked to the stairs when she heard footsteps and smiled as Maura walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, honey."<br>Maura smiled back and walked straight to the Italian. "Good morning, Angela.", kissed Jane and smiled knowingly. "Good morning."  
>Jane grinned broadly and licked her lips."Morning."<br>Maura watched the movement and blushed a little.  
>Jane's grin grew wider and she sipped her coffee.<br>Maura cleared her throat and took a cup for her own out of the cabinet. She poured some of the coffee in the mug and turned to Angela. "What are your plans for the weekend, Angela?"  
>Jane furrowed skeptically her eyebrows. "Why?"<br>Maura gasped and swatted Jane's hand.  
>Angela rolled her eyes. "Not much. Relax a little and maybe have dinner with Sean."<br>"Hopefully in the guest house.", Jane grumbled and paused. "Or, no, wait. Preferably in a public place."  
>Maura shook her head and sipped her coffee.<br>Angela drew her eyebrows together. "Why is it okay for you girls to have sex but if it is about me it isn't?"  
>"It is okay for me.", Maura said with a shrug.<br>"But not for me.", Jane replied and stared at her mother. "Damn, you're my mother."  
>"And so I have to live like a nun?", Angela wanted to know.<br>"No.", Maura said with a smile.  
>Jane glared at her girlfriend. "Yes."<br>Angela snorted and shook her head. "When I found out that you're sexually active, I haven't made such a drama, Jane. And God is my witness, it was not easy to know that you became an adult."  
>"This is something else.", Jane replied.<br>Maura raised her eyebrows. "To be precise, it isn't, Jane. It has been proven that it is different for parents to accept that their children become sexually active. They are confronted with the fact that their children become adults and that they spread their wings."  
>Jane looked at her and blinked a few times. "Thanks, Doctor. It's still something else."<br>Angela sipped her coffee and frowned. "I can't remember having you raised to such a prude."  
>Jane raised an eyebrow. "This has taken over for you, the Catholic school."<br>Maura sipped her coffee. "In the bedroom, you're not such a prude."  
>Jane turned crimson and looked with huge eyes at her girlfriend. "Maura!"<br>Maura smiled broadly and shrugged.  
>Angela shook her head and laughed. "Will you go later to the Department?"<br>Maura raised her eyebrows. "I have the day off."  
>Jane rubbed her left eye and sighed. "We can interview Hurt and Evans earliest on Monday. Until then, I also have off."<br>Angela slowly shook her head. "It's a shame that cops are involved in your cases.", she said and threw her hands up as she saw the looks of the two women. "I know, I know. You can't talk about ongoing cases."  
>Maura smiled sadly.<br>Jane poured herself another cup of coffee. "Sorry, Ma."  
>Angela sighed and nodded.<br>Maura looked at Jane and frowned. "So ... when we both are free today ... what shall we do?"  
>"What do you want to do?", Jane wanted to know.<br>Maura took the Italian's hand and smiled. "I've got a few ideas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane groaned and stretched her neck as she followed the blonde through the Museum of Fine Arts. "I was imagining something else when you gave me that look."

Maura turned to glance at Jane who was trying her best to look pitiful. "What on earth could you have been thinking of Jane? I haven't been here for a while."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "And today was the day you just had to come here?"

The blonde looked questioningly at her. "When else would I have the time?"

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward and shrugged. "I don't know. When I have to work?"

Maura took a deep breath and shook her head. "My mother is an artist. I find art fascinating."

Jane scrutinized a painting. "No, your mother is a physician. Like you."

Maura stopped walking. "My biological mother, Jane."

Jane shrugged and frowned when Maura grabbed hand. "Now where are we going?"

"We are leaving. Stop whining." Maura answered and Jane grinned. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"And where are we going to eat?" Jane asked happily. Finally something she wanted to do.

Maura huffed annoyed. "Can you please stop complaining?"

Jane growled and followed Maura. She frowned as her phone started to vibrate.

Maura stopped walking and looked worriedly at her. "What is it?"

Jane didn't looked up and read the message she had received. "Uh ... it's just Frankie. He wants to know if I want to watch the Red Sox game at the Dirty Robber."

"Oh." Maura said slowly. Jane's eyes shot up to the blonde's. "I can cancel or we can watch the game at home. Unless you have something planned for tonight."

Maura smiled and shook her head. "No. No, it's okay. I have nothing else planned. Go and meet up with your brother."

Jane stared at Maura, an uneasy feeling spreading through her chest. "Are you sure? I don't want to ..."

Maura stepped closer to Jane and put her hands on the Italian's shoulders. She kissed Jane long and slow.

Jane put her hands on Maura's hips and pulled her closer.

Maura broke the kiss and smiled. "It's okay, Jane. Go and have some fun with your brother. I can get caught up on some files while you're out."

Jane smirked broadly. "Sounds like a hell of fun."

Maura smiled back and looked deeply into dark brown eyes. "I know you don't think so but I find it relaxing Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and kissed the blonde once more. "I know of much better ways to relax. I can still cancel with Frankie and show you a few." Maura smiled and kissed Jane again. Jane pulled her closer and hummed against her lips. "You are really weird but I love you."

Maura grinned. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the Dirty Robber looking for her brother. She nodded as they made eye contact, Frankie waved to her from the booth he had comandereered. She stopped at the bar and ordered two beers carrying them carefully as she made her way to the booth.

Jane took a seat and frowned. "Pretty crappy place to watch the game."

Frankie sipped his beer and wrinkled his nose. "I know. It doesn't help that I was late." "Why are we here?"

Frankie frowned deeply, taking a long sip of his beer and trying to avoid eye contact with his sister. "Because I want to watch the game."

Jane sipped her beer and shook her head. "Uh-uh, I mean the real reason."

Frankie picked at the beer label and took a deep breath. "I'm a jealous a***."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me, what?"

He didn't looked at his sister and gritted his teeth. "I ... I said something like an idiot when you and Maura went away."

Jane frowned deeply. "Okay ... why?"

Frankie shrugged and shook his head like he couldn't understand himself why. "Because once you said that it was a bad idea to mess with colleagues."

Jane drew her eyebrows together because she couldn't remember saying anything like that. "Oh, shit. Frankie, tell me that you don't still like Maura in the 'I really like her' sense."

Frankie's eyes snapped up. "Hell, no. I just thought I liked her in that way. But I haven't told everything."

Jane held her breath, feeling her heartbeat increase. "What is it?"

Frankie licked his lips and looked at her. "I ... uh ... I have ... **we** have ... Maura and I have kissed, before the two of you were together."

Jane stared at him and blinked a few times. But then she busted out laughing. "Why does every goddamn male Rizzoli think they have to kiss Maura?"

Frankie looked at his sister and joined her laugh. "Maura is a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, that she is." Jane chuckled and took a deep breath. But then she sobered again. "But do you have a problem with me and Maura being together?"

Frankie turned serious too and shook his head. "Quite the contrary. But I still have a question."

Jane sipped her beer and frowned. "Ask away."

Frankie slowly nodded. "Why is it okay for you to have a relationship with her but for Tommy or me it isn't?"

Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

It was a legitimate question. A very good one.

She took a deep breath and licked her lips. "If Maura would have decided to go for you or Tommy, it would have been okay."

"But would you have also accepted it?" Frankie wanted to know.

Jane frowned deeply and hesitated. "It would have been difficult, but I wouldn't have done anything to jeopardize your relationship with Maura. The risk of losing one of you, or even Maura wouldn't be worth it. I love all of you too much."

"But why do you get her? Frankie asked and looked deep into his sister's eyes. "What makes you so special?"

Jane swallowed hard and rolled the beer bottle between her hands. "I wouldn't say that I'm privileged or special, Frankie. Hell, on the contrary. Maybe I am the worst thing that can happen to Maura. I don't know really. But let's be honest Frankie. For Tommy, Maura was just a pretty package who was nice to him when he met her. And at some point he would have gotten bored with her. Let's face it. Tommy isn't the brightest candle on the cake." she said and laughed with her brother. "Loveable but not necessarily bright. But with you, I think that your intentions were genuine. Sincere."

Frankie nodded and sipped his beer. "Yeah, they were. Until I kissed Maura. It felt like I was kissing you." he said and chuckled.

Jane briefly chuckled too. "I've known Maura for a long time. And we've had a strong connection from the first time we met."

"Maura thought you were a hooker the first time she met you." Frankie reminded his sister. Jane frowned deeply and started to laugh. "Yes, that's true. That was the classic false start. But then, after the misunderstanding was cleared up, Maura and I developed an incredibly strong connection. And then there were the incidents with Hoyt & co that made our bond stronger. I took a long time to understand what the feelings I have for Maura really mean. And even more courage to confess them to her." she paused and licked her lips. "I really had a lot to lose, Frankie. More than you or Tommy. You have shrugged your shoulders and have gone back to hunting women. I could have lost my best friend if these feelings were not returned. I would have lost everything, Frankie."

Frankie nodded and sipped his beer. "I'm glad that they are not one-sided, Jane."

Jane nodded in agreement, raising her hand for the waitress and ordering another round.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was sound asleep when she felt strong arms wrapped around her middle. She stirred and sighed heavily as her brain sluggishly woke. "Jane?" she mumbled sleepy.

Jane kissed her behind her ear and inhaled Maura's scent deeply. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Maura pulled the Italian closer sighing contentedly. "Not at all."

Jane pushed her body more into Maura's. "You know, if I were a guy then ..."

"Are you drunk?" Maura cut her off and looked over her shoulder.

Jane hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Uh ... yes, and extremely horny."

Maura turned fully to face Jane and looked down at her. "And you wear your street clothes to bed."

Jane smirked. "I can take them off."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "And put on your sleeping clothes."

Jane groaned and rolled onto her back with a pout. "That is so not sexy."

Maura rolled onto her side to face the Italian. "You can have me anytime ..."she purred.

"Really?" Jane asked.

Maura rolled her eyes. "When you are sober." she continued.

Jane growled and closed her eyes. "Drunks have the best sex."

"Only if both parties are drunk." Maura replied.

Jane turned to the blonde. "Speaking as an expert, Dr. Isles?"

Maura moved closer to Jane and put a hand on the Italian's stomach. "I am not a naive country girl, Jane."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "You don't say."

Maura smiled and took a deep breath. "I also had my wild times, have tried many things."

"Want to confess that the fabulous Dr. Maura Isles has smoked weed in her youth?" Jane asked with a smile and looked at the blonde.

Maura smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I have had my share of... experimenting when I was younger. Even silly things."

"Oh. Oh! Now all the misdeeds are coming to the surface." Jane said with a smile.

"I have no intention of going into details." Maura chuckled and sighed. "But I know that drunks can have very good sex." she paused. "But the best sex I've ever had is with you ..." she frowned when Jane smiled proudly. "When you were sober. When I can still remember every detail the next day. That's why we are just going to sleep tonight Jane. Not because I am mad that you are drunk. But because I want us both to share our intimacy with a clear mind."

Jane sighed and pulled Maura closer, without any ulterior motives. She kissed the blonde's temple and tightened the grip. "I'll never give you back."

Maura smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend. "You can't anyway. There are no returns allowed."

Jane started to laugh heartily and shook her head. "Since when is there no return policy?" Maura looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Because I am incomplete."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "What is missing?"

Maura put her hand under Jane's shirt and ran it over the Italian's stomach. "You have stolen my heart."

Jane frowned and licked her lips. "I won't give it back." Maura kissed her chin. "You don't have to. You can keep it. As long as you want to, Jane."

"I will never give it back." Jane said firmly and looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes. "Never."

Maura saw the determination and her heart did a somersault. "I don't need my heart as long as I know it's safe."

Jane smiled slightly and kissed Maura's forehead, letting her lips linger. "You are my life, Maura. You always was and always will be."

Maura took a deep breath. "Just like you are mine, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath too and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I love you ... so much."

Maura turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled up to her lover. She put her head on the Italian's heart and smiled before she closed her eyes and the steady, strong heartbeat surrounded her with sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane groaned as she slowly regained consciousness and was able to identify the annoying sound that had woken her. She chased the invisible fly away and frowned.

"Dr. Isles is currently not available. Please try again later." Maura mumbled sleepily as her phone also started to ring and snuggled closer to the Italian.

Jane's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the blonde. "What was that?"

Maura sighed and tightened her grip. "It's too early to murder people."

"I agree with you completely Maura." Jane chuckled and reached for her phone on the nightstand. "But unfortunately, murderers don't follow a set schedule."

Maura sighed and rolled to her nightstand.

Jane smiled and accepted the call. "Rizzoli." she listened to the caller and drew her eyebrows together.

Maura also accepted her and listened. She opened horrified her mouth and looked at Jane.

Jane gritted her teeth and hung up without waiting. She leapt out of the bed and walked to the closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women arrived at an abandoned construction site and ducked under the police tape.

Jane walked up to Frost, her face was as hard as stone. "Tell me that this is a fucking joke."

Frost shook his head and pointed to an old excavation. "I'm afraid not, no."

Jane took her flashlight and shone it into the excavation.

Maura's assistants were about to lift the lifeless body out.

Jane immediately recognized the face and snorted angrily. "God damn it, shit!" she growled.

Maura sighed and made her way into the pit.

Korsak looked up from his notepad and nodded at her. "Doc." Maura smiled and put on her gloves. "Sergeant Korsak."

Jane came to the older man and took a deep breath as she looked at the well-dressed man. "I never dressed so good in my undercover assignments."

Korsak looked at the dead man. "Me either." he drew his eyebrows together. "His gun is missing."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Great. Not that we already have problems. Now a cop's gun is in circulation. Really great."

Korsak licked his lips. "It looks like an execution, Jane."

Jane walked to the dead body of Doug Evans and crouched down. She looked at the man and frowned. "Looks like he was badly beaten too." Maura looked at the Italian and nodded. "I could feel a broken jaw."

Jane pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "I am going out on a limb here. Cause of death is the head shot?"

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "I can for once agree with that." "Wait, what?" Jane asked as she started to search through his coat pockets.

Maura examined Evans' right hand. "The gunshot wound leaves no doubt."

Jane finished going through the victim's suit pockets and frowned. "It is so much more fun when we don't agree." Maura looked up and smiled. Jane smiled back but then stopped at once. She grunted as she pulled a business card from his back pocket. "Aww. Fuck me.", she grumbled.

Maura looked up confused at Jane's profane outburst.

Jane shone her flashlight on the card. "Hey, Frost." she looked up as she heard footsteps on the gravel. "Check who this is." Frost took his the business card between his gloved fingers. "Rose Mably." he read out loud and typed the name into his tablet. "Well, that's interesting." Jane and Maura looked up in the same time. "What is it?" Jane asked moving closer to Frost. Frost continued to stare at his screen. "Rose Mably is a nationally recognized law professor. Three years ago she disappeared without a trace. The family assumes that she had eloped with her long-time lover." Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked at Evans. "But ... why the hell would Evans have her business card?" "Maybe Detective Evans was this said lover." Maura stated shrugging her shoulders. Frost raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly in agreement. "That is a definite possibility doc."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak looked at the smiling picture of Rose Mably on the big monitor in B.R.I.C. "She's pretty."

Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah, she is." she looked at Frost. "Search for her missing person report." Frost nodded and began typing furiously on his keyboard. Suddenly he drew his eyebrows together. "That's odd." Jane looked up questioningly. "What?"

Frost squinted at his monitor then looked at Jane. "There is no missing person report available." Now Jane was confused. "There has to be one." Frost shook his head. "I know but there is nothing here Jane." "But you said that she'd may eloped with her lover." "That was in a newspaper article."

Jane looked long at the monitor and drew her eyebrows together. "Frost, see if Rose has family in Boston." Frost did as he was told and nodded. "She does. Mark and Sharon Mably, father and mother. And a son. Julian." Korsak looked long at his former partner. "What are you thinking?" Jane shook her head uncertainly. "My gut tells me that Rose Mably is our mysterious Jane Doe." Korsak slowly stood up. "Then let us pay a visit at the Mably family."

Frost and Jane followed the older detective out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat down on the couch in the domestic living room and looked sympathicaly at the older woman. "Thank you for taking the time for us. We appreciate that very much."

An elderly black man sat down next to his wife and sighed. "It's been three years since have been waiting to hear something about our Rose. It is as if you have answered our prayers."

Sharon Mably looked at the three Detectives expectantly. "Have you found her? Have you found our daughter?"

Jane hated this part of her job. Dashing an expectant family's last spark of hope. "We are ... not sure. We are currently working on a case which we think is related with the disappearance of your daughter. That's why we are here. We would like to get more details about her disappearance."

Mark Mably seemed to understand what the visit was about. "You don't believe that Rose is still alive, do you?"

Korsak sighed loudly. "We must assume the worst. I'm sorry."

Mark closed his eyes sighing heavily, and Sharon sobbed quietly by his side.

Jane took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

Mark fought with his feelings and looked at her. "We expected something like this, since Rose disappeared. But despite what you think, you can never lose hope." he said, his voice chocking. "Until the day when you are visited by three Detectives, then that hope is suddenly gone." Jane nodded slowly. "I wish we had better news." Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. "You are doing your job." Mark nodded and cleared his throat. "Sharon is right. How can we help?" Jane licked her lips. "We would like to start from the beginning, before Rose disappeared." "Tell us about Rose." Sharon stood up and walked to the mantelpiece and took down a framed photo and took her place beside her husband. "Rose is ... was a good girl." she said handing Jane the framed photograph. Jane looked at the picture of a delighted Rose at her graduation and smiled, passing it to Korsak. "In the past, our lives weren't exactly easy." Sharon continued.

Frost looked up from the picture he was now looking at. "What do you mean?"

Mark took a deep breath. "My family can be quite narrow-minded. When my parents found out that I was dating white woman, all hell broke loose. It got worse when they found out Sharon was expecting our first child. They considered it better if I stayed with my own people."

"You mean stayed within the black community." Frost stated.

Mark nodded. "Yes. I know it's a very outdated and narrow viewpoint. That's why I turned away from it, and my parents turned away from us."

Jane looked at Sharon. "What about your family?"

Sharon briefly looked at her husband. "My family adores our children. They have literally spoiled them."

Korsak looked up from his notepad. "You mentioned that you have another child."

"An older son," Mark answered. "Raymond."

Jane licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. "Where can we find Raymond?"

The couple looked at each other.

"He's a police officer in Miami." Mark said.

Jane looked at Korsak and he nodded agreeing.

Sharon looked at the two Detectives and her eyes widened. "Surely, you don't think our son has anything with his sister's disappearance?! Ray loved his little sister to death. He would never do anything to harm her!" Jane looked at her and shook her head. "No. Please don't get us wrong. We just need to know where he is at the moment, just in case we need to ask him any questions."

Sharon seemed to be satisfied and nodded.

Korsak cleared his throat and looked over the rim of his glasses. "Rose also has a son?"

Sharon nodded and smiled. "A great boy. He takes after his mother."

"What about his father?" Jane wanted to know. "Does he have contact with your grandson?"

Mark pulled the corners of his mouth downward and shook his head. "No. And Rose didn't want him to. She always said that she and Julian were much better off without him."

"And you don't know who he is?" Jane asked with a frown.

"No.", the Mably's said in unison.

Frost drew his eyebrows together. "Why did you say that Rose may have eloped with her boyfriend?"

Mark looked questioningly at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We never said anything like that. Where did you hear that?" Sharon asked. "It was a quote from the newspaper when they reported she was missing." "We never spoke to anyone from the newspaper regarding Rose's disappearance."

Frost frowned and looked at the other two Detectives in surprise.

Jane slowly rubbed her hands together and frowned. Now new questions were arising. This time they had a good source to get answers. Important, decisive answers.

She cleared her throat. "So would you say you had a good relationship with Rose?"

Sharon nodded agreeing. "We never had trouble with her. She was always a good student and even better when she went to college."

"That's why it has surprised us that she was pregnant with Julian but didn't say anything." Mark added.

Jane had a suspicion. She drew her eyebrows together. "Had Rose behaved strangely after she got pregnant?"

Korsak's eyes snapped up and Frost gritted his teeth.

Sharon nodded vehemently. "Yes, she had changed a lot. Rose became very quiet and had withdrawn at first. I even had the feeling that Rose initially didn't want to keep Julian."

Mark looked at his wife, shocked. "You never told me about that."

Sharon shrugged. "It was a woman-to-woman talk, Mark."

"Still, you should have told me about it." Mark growled.

Jane cleared her throat drawing the couple's attention back to her. "Let us jump to the time before Rose's disappearance. Where there any significant changes?"

Mark looked thoughtfully at his hands and took a deep breath. "At first she had withdrawn again. But a few days later, she was like a different person. Almost aggressive. I asked her what's going on, but Rose has only put me off and told me that she would explain everything soon. But that never happened."

"On the day she disappeared, she had told me that she was going to meet a couple of women to talk about something." Sharon added. Korsak looked up again. "Did she mention any names?"

Sharon sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, no."

Jane smiled reassuringly. "Its okay, Mrs. Mably."

"Why didn't you report Rose as missing?" Frost wanted to know.

"We did." Sharon replied. "Rose didn't call us the next day and hadn't shown up for work. We immediately called in a missing person's report."

"A police officer showed up here and said that a Detective would be taking care of it." Mark said.

Jane cleared her throat and opened a folder. She placed the photos of Caine, Evans and Hurt on the coffee table. "Do you the detective you spoke to in any of these pictures?"

The couple scrutinized the pictures and nodded.

"Yeah." Mark said and pointed at Caine and Hurt. "I remember these two most."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Why is that?" "They were arrogant a***." Mark answered immediately.

"Mark." Sharon admonished and rolled her eyes.

Mark frowned as he looked at the Detectives. "I'm sorry, Detectives. They were nice assholes."

Korsak wrote down his notes and chuckled briefly.

Frost grinned and looked down.

Sharon sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Detective Rizzoli. My husband doesn't mean it."

Jane smiled broadly. "It's okay. It's not like I haven't been called an a*** before."

Mark frowned deeply. "Don't get me wrong, Detective Rizzoli. I have utmost respect of you and what you are doing. But these two have acted like bulls in a china shop." he tapped on Caine's picture. "Especially this guy." "He was just tired." Sharon said.

"No that wasn't it. He just wasn't interested Sharon." Mark replied. "He acted like our daughter was typical black woman who ran away from home. Like she would have been overwhelmed with her life."

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked briefly at Korsak and Frost. Then she looked back at the married couple and put her index finger on Doug Evans' picture. "Do you recognize this Detective?"

Sharon looked long at the picture and nodded. "Oh yeah, he was a charming young man. He came over a little while after Rose's disappearance and informed us about the state of the investigation."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "How long was a little while?"

Sharon shrugged. "It was about six months after Rose disappeared."

Korsak closed his notepad and sighed. "Okay, that's it for now. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Mably."

"You have helped us very much." Jane said standing as well. "Thank you."

Sharon took the framed from the coffee table and also stood up. "Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Sharon walked to her and held the frame towards the tall dark Italian. "Please take this with you."

Jane frowned and looked at the framed picture. "Oh no. No, I don't want to take away memorabilia with no reason."

Sharon smiled slightly. "Please. As a reminder why you are doing what you're doing. As a reminder that our daughter is not just a case. We have hundreds of such pictures. Now you have at least one."

Jane stared at the young woman on the picture and hesitated. But then she looked up with a sad smile and took the frame. "Okay. Thank you."

"Oh, and Detective."

Jane swallowed hard and forced herself to smile. "Yes?"

Sharon looked at her husband and took his hand. "If you know where our daughter is ... do you ... do you think we can get her body so we can pay our last respects to Rose?"

"Of course. "Jane said and looked at Korsak and frowned. "Sergeant Korsak, can I please borrow your notepad and pen for a moment?"

Korsak nodded and handed her the requested items.

Jane opened the notepad and wrote down something on a blank page. She tore it out and handed it to Sharon. "This is the phone number to the office of Dr. Maura Isles. She is the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. She will answer all your questions about releasing the body."

Sharon took the sheet and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Jane nodded and smiled. "You're welcome." The detectives said their final goodbyes and let themselves out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura entered the bullpen with a file in her hand and smiled as she saw her girlfriend sitting at her desk. She walked over and put the file down.

Jane had the phone in her hand as she looked up and smiled.

Maura saw the frame with Rose's picture in it on the desk and took it with a pout in her hands. "Should I be jealous?"

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I'll wait." she put the receiver a little away from her mouth and looked at the blonde. "That's Rose Mably. Her mother Sharon gave me the picture as a reminder to keep Rose real. She is more than the case."

Maura raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Jane nodded and listened to the other end of the line. "Okay, can you email me the roster? And the time of the recording? Great, thanks." she nodded and hung up with a sigh. "That was the Miami Police Department. Rose's brother Ray is a patrolman there."

Maura took a deep breath. "Do you think all this is connected to Rose Mably disappearance?"

Jane sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I think that Rose was the trigger. Her parents said that she was supposed to be meet some women on the day if her disappearance. And Sharon and Mark noticed characteristic behavior changes which could suggest rape when she became pregnant with her son Julian."

Maura pressed her lips together. "So it is a cover-up."

Jane rubbed her face with both hands. "Very possibly. The only question is who covered up and why?" she looked at her girlfriend and frowned. "You will most be getting a call from Mrs. Mably in the next few days."

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders. "I already did." she said and started to massage the Italian's shoulders. "You can't imagine how surprised I was when a Mrs. Mably had called in my office for information on releasing the body of her daughter."

Jane closed her eyes and sighed again, reveling in Maura's massage. "I couldn't bring myself to take away their last hope."

Maura also sighed but continued her task. "Rose Mably most likely was buried in a numbered grave, Jane. Without the complete file, it will be impossible to find out in which grave."

Jane exhaled loudly. "This is getting more and more frustrating."

Maura stopped massaging Jane's shoulders and ran her hands over them. "Let's go home."

"Maura ..."Jane started to protest.

"It's late, Jane." Maura cut her off. "Frost and Korsak have already gone. No one will condemn you for leaving."

Jane sighed again and stood up. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and turned off the lamp on her desk. Maura was right. She was always right. "Alright, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home, Jane admitted that she was tired and hungry. She also missed Maura but that could wait for later. They both changed then met up in the kitchen. Maura began making a salad for them and asked Jane to put the garlic bread in the oven. They ate in companionable silence, keeping their conversation light and away from their jobs as much as possible.

They cleaned the kitchen together then retired to the living room where Jane search through the TV channels aimlessly trying to find something to watch. They settled on an old movie but Jane distracted herself by stealing glances at her girlfriend who was actually paying attention.

Without turning her head, Maura called Jane on it. "Do I have salad dressing on my face Jane?"

She caught her off guard. "What? No."

"Why are you staring at me instead of watching the movie you picked?"

Jane moved closer to Maura and nuzzled her neck. "I love staring at you. It gives me ideas for what I would like to do to you later. I miss you Maura."

Maura snuggled into Jane's nuzzling with a groan. "Well we were kind of busy this week."

"Umm hum." Jane agreed and sucked at her neck.

Maura moaned again and Jane sucked harder.

"I think we should get busy with some more work, Maur." Jane said, her voice dropping.

Maura shivered. She loved when Jane was about to pounce. "What kind of work were you thinking of?" she asked innocently.

"Oh I think you know.", Jane replied, standing suddenly. She leaned down and picked up Maura, who wrapped her legs around her waist. Jane made her way to their bedroom in record time, tossing Maura on the bed. "Take it all off Maur.", she demanded, quickly pulling off her own clothes and throwing them in a pile. Maura took her time pulling off her pants. Jane was fully naked and jumped on the bed with a growl and ripped Maura's panties off. "Jane! Those cost me ..."

Jane stopped her protest with a kiss. "When I said to take it all off Maura, I meant quickly."

Maura laughed as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

Jane couldn't wait and pushed her hands out of the way, grabbing both halves of the blouse and pulled them apart, sending the buttons flying in every direction. Before Maura could protest Jane threw the shirt behind her onto her pile of clothes. "I know. I know. It was expensive. I'll buy you a new one.", she said and pushed Maura down on the bed. She settled on top of her and kissed Maura passionately. She moved quickly down her neck and along her jaw, kissing and biting her way.

Maura writhed and moaned under her. "Jane please.", she panted as Jane licked the skin between her breasts.

"Please what, Maura. What do you want me to do?"

Maura gasped. "I ... I want you to s ... suck me."

Jane smiled and obliged, sucked her right nipple into her mouth. Maura arched into Jane, pulling her as close as possible.

"Oh Jane. God. Don't stop. Suck harder."

Jane teased her nipple with the tip of her tongue and sucked it back into her mouth. Maura could feel her arousal pooling between her legs.

Jane could smell her as she shifted to the other nipple. Sucking and teasing.

Just as Maura was sure she would explode, Jane continued to nip and kiss her way down to where Maura wanted her most. She stopped just above the apex of her inviting thighs and took a deep breath.

Maura raised herself on her elbows and stared at the almost black eyes and smiled shakily. "Jane, I need your mouth on me. I need everything."

Jane smiled and licked her lips. "I love you, Maura, so damn much."

Maura closed her eyes and smiled. "I know. Now get busy."

Jane snickered and lowered her face to Maura's waiting mound. "You know how to say the sweetest things." , she replied as she started to tease Maura's hardened clit with her tongue.

Maura's hips shot off the bed and Jane held her down firmly with her hands as she continued to tease and lick.

Maura fe

ll back against the pillows, losing all coherent thought as Jane plunged three fingers into her and continued to attack her clit. "Janeeee. Oh God. Fuuuuuck. Jaaaaneeee." She screamed as she came. Jane held her steady and lapped up all that Maura could give her. She continued to lick Maura as the after shocked ripped through her.

Finally Maura pushed her head away.

Jane kissed her stomach as she settled herself by her lover's side. Jane chuckled and pulled the sheets over them. Maura was still trying to come down from an incredible high. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maura opened her eyes and looked at the brunette. "I'm not made of glass, Jane. You don't have to touch me with kid gloves each time we make love."

Jane ran her left thumb over Maura's cheek. "I know. I just don't ever want to hurt you Maura."

Maura leaned into the touch and kissed Jane's palm. "You could never hurt me, Jane. Physically or otherwise."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything Jane." Maura answered and turned to her side to face the Italian.

Jane looked deep into Maura's hazel eyes. "Do you want to have kids one day?"

Maura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Yes. Some day in the future I would love to have children."

Jane scrutinized Maura's face. "With all the atrocities we see every day, how can you want to have kids?"

Maura took a deep breath. "Children are innocent little creatures that can learn so much. If they are treated properly they can become good people. Nothing like the people you put behind bars."

Jane looked at her and smiled. "No matter how weird you are sometimes, you would be a great mom."

Maura smiled broadly. "So would you."

Jane chuckled and took a deep breath. "No, I wouldn't."

Maura laughed and snuggled into the Italian. "No, you wouldn't. You would be a great dad."

"Hey.", Jane chuckled but pulled the blonde closer. "Would you dare carry a Rizzoli child?"

Maura kissed Jane's bare shoulder. "I would love that very much."

Jane kissed her temple. "Me too." Maura looked up at Jane. "Did we just start to make family plans?"

Jane sighed and frowned. "Yes, but we don't have to start right away."

"We're still young." Maura replied.

Jane frowned again. "Not according to my mother."

Maura rolled onto the Italian to straddle her and looked down at Jane. "Then we better get started."

Jane growled and placed instinctively her hands on Maura's hips.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm really surprised that so many readers like my story. Thank you very much for reading, following. As promised this is the edited chapter. Thanks to my editor. When you read this you know who I mean. And again thank you to all the readers. :-)**** T73.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maura!" Angela yelled as she burst into the bedroom without knocking.

Jane shot up and looked at her mother, still half asleep.

Angela froze when she saw the two naked women, and abruptly turned around. "I ... um ... It's not so important. I wait downstairs."

Jane looked at her with sleepy eyes and blinked a few times. "What is it, Ma?"

Angela slowly backed out of the room. "We can talk about it in the kitchen."

"Is the guest house on fire?" Jane grumbled, unaware of the fact that she was naked. "Did you have a break -in? Has anyone been gravely injured? **What, Ma**?"

Angela cleared her throat, refusing to face her daughter. "I'd love to discuss it with you ... when one of you is fully clothed."

Jane finally looked down at herself and her eyes grew large. She pulled her arms up to cover her naked chest. She looked at the sleeping blonde beside her and thanked God that Maura was on her stomach. "**Out**!" she barked.

"I was about ..." Angela started.

"Out! **Now**!" Jane barked louder and Maura stirred.

Angela threw her arms up and closed the door behind her as she left the bedroom. Jane growled and dropped back on the bed. She huffed and looked at the blonde. Maura turned her head to Jane and opened her eyes. "Hi."

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course you wake up now."

Maura stretched and sighed well rested. "Why are you so grumpy already?" "Because my mother doesn't know what a closed door means." Jane grumbled. Maura stifled a yawn. "What are you talking about, Jane?"

Jane took an extra deep breath and looked at her girlfriend. "You missed it. Ma burst in here, without knocking, again. She startled me and I sat up."

Maura looked down at Jane and hummed at the sight, licking her lips. But then she looked up again. "You sat up like this?"

Jane pointed at her body. "Yep. Exactly like this." she said and rolled her eyes as Maura pressed amused her lips together. "Oh, come on. You know I need an extra minute when I wake up."

Maura sighed and smiled at the Italian. "Angela is your mother. She already has seen you naked."

"Not as an adult." Jane replied with a pout.

Maura chuckled and rolled onto her side. "I am sure that your mother knows what a grown female body looks like. She is a woman too."

Jane was silent for a moment but then she made a face. "Oh my ... that's gross." she closed her eyes and quavered. "Thanks now I have to get that image out of my head." Maura put left hand under her head and started to laugh. "How can a woman with your life style be so prudish?"

Jane looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "We're talking about my mother." Maura sighed and ran the tips of her fingers over Jane's toned stomach. "Your mother didn't get pregnant three times by accident."

Jane looked at the blonde and raised her eyebrows. "Really, Maura?"

Maura followed the movement of her fingers with her eyes. "I have seen the women you brought home. They were anything but ugly."

ne pulled Maura closer and kissed her gently. "All that matters now is that I have the most beautiful and smartest woman at my side. No one I brought home before can ever compare to you. The other women were just stand-ins."

Maura stared at her and drew her eyebrows together. "That sounds terrible."

"I know." Jane agreed with a sigh. "I have suffered a lot."

Maura gasped and swatted Jane's arm. "I wasn't talking about you Jane. I have meant all the women that you hooked-up. What did you promise them?"

"Nothing." Jane answered with a high-pitched voice and looked guiltily at Maura. She shrugged. "Honestly, I promised nothing. The women knew that it was just a one-night stand."

Maura sighed and licked her lips.

"Maura?" Jane said and tried to look in the hazel eyes she loved so much but Maura avoided the eye contact. "Maura, look at me."

Maura looked into the brown, worried eyes and sighed. "I told you that I will mess this up." Jane whispered.

Maura didn't respond but wiped away a sudden tear.

Jane saw the single tear and frowned deeply. "Why are you crying?"

Maura huffed and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know, Jane."

Jane sighed and wiped the tear away with her thumb. She smiled and shook her head.

Maura pressed her lips together and wiped another tear away. "Why are you shaking your head?"

Jane looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Because you always say that I am unreadable. In this case, you're much more unfathomable."

Maura sighed frustrated. "I'm sorry."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "For what?"

Maura stared at the ceiling and blinked the tears away. "To be honest I don't know myself."

Jane chuckled and kissed Maura's bare shoulder. "You're unbelievable, you know that? Come on, let us take a shower. Apparently Ma wanted to tell you something earth shattering."

Maura sat up and drew her eyebrows together as she heard a low growl. She looked over her shoulder. "What?"

Jane reached out and ran her left hand down Maura's spin and stopped at her lower back. "You look more beautiful without your fancy clothes."

Maura smiled and looked down at the brunette's body. "Ditto."

Jane chuckled and sat up too.

The two women entered the kitchen together but it was empty.

Jane frowned. "What the ..." she looked at Maura who walked to the coffee maker and raised an eyebrow. "Heck? What the heck? Where is Ma?"

Maura poured two cups of coffee and smirked. "Maybe you scared her away."

Jane took the offered cup. "I just wish that it would have a long term effect."

Maura smiled and opened an overhead cabinet, removing two breakfast bowls. "You love your mother."

Jane sat down at the kitchen island and took the bowl that Maura held out. "Sure I love my mother. But I would love it much more if she would respect our privacy. I feel like a mare on a breeding farm since she found out that we are together."

Maura put the cereal box on the island and raised her eyebrows. "Last night you weren't complaining."

"I felt more like a stallion." Jane replied and poured some milk in her bowl.

"You know you're missing a very vital body part Jane." Maura replied with a smirk. Jane shrugged as she shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "We can fix that if you'd like." she said after she swallowed the food.

Maura choked on her breakfast. "Excuse me?"

Jane began to chuckle and raised her eyebrows. "What is it, Dr. Isles? Are you suddenly the prude?"

Maura raised surprised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Actually no. I'm just surprised that you would mention something like that."

Jane grinned and sipped her coffee. "Still waters run deep."

Maura nodded agreeing and smiled. "With you, that is definitely true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk and furrowed her eyebrows. "When Evans was one of the good guys, it would explain why he got killed."  
>"In order to silence him.", Frost stated and Jane nodded agreeing.<br>"Now the question arises who let kill him.", Korsak said as he walked back to his desk with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand.  
>"And what happened to Rose Mably.", Jane said.<br>"And who killed the other victims.", Frost added.  
>Jane sighed and ran a hand over her eyebrow. "I don't believe that the killer of Bishop and the others has killed Evans."<br>"Nor Caine.", Korsak said when he sipped his coffee. "It was too organized. We should think that he committed suicide. That doesn't fit in the MO."  
>Jane leaned back in her chair. "Right. The other murders were a pure overkill."<br>Frost drew his eyebrows together. "So we're looking for two different perps?"  
>Jane looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."<br>Korsak looked long at his former partner. "You think of revenge as a motive."  
>Jane stood up and walked to the board. "Among other things. We have already figured out that the cops and lab tech were killed so we act. And possibly avenge to the police too. I suspect that Caine and Evans were killed because they wanted to blow the whistle on someone."<br>"Presumably about the someone who is responsible for Rose's disappearance.", Frost said  
>Jane nodded again. "Exactly. I would give my left hand to speak with Hurt."<br>"You're not thinking that he blows the whistle on his employer after he killed Hurt's two cronies.", Korsak replied.  
>Jane shrugged. "Fear is a very powerful weapon."<br>Korsak frowned deeply. "Maybe we should make the Lieutenant ...", he trailed off when he realized that Jane's attention was caught by something else. He looked to the window and drew his eyebrows together when he saw two Detectives of the Internal Affairs who led Hurt away.  
>Hurt glanced at Jane and smiled arrogantly.<br>Korsak stood up slowly. "What the hell?"  
>Frost drew his eyebrows together. "Are these Fenton and McMahon from the Internal Affairs?"<br>Jane watched as the door of the elevator closed and gritted her teeth. "Hell yeah."  
>"What do they want from Hurt?"<br>"He will testify against Caine and Evans.", Cavanaugh said and everyone of the group turned to him.  
>Jane drew her eyebrows in disbelief together. "What?"<br>Cavanaugh took a deep breath. "Hurt has serious informations about Evans and Caine. He went to the Internal Affairs with it."  
>"That's bullshit.", Jane replied angrily. "He tells them all they want to hear just to save his sorry ass."<br>Cavanaugh frowned deeply. "I've heard some of this informations myself. They are very delicate."  
>"Sir, we need urgently Hurt's statement.", Jane replied vigorously. "Without the statement, we can't close the case."<br>"Hurt is not available.", Cavanaugh replied.  
>"Sean, we only need five minutes with him.", Korsak said and frowned.<br>"I can't change it."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together and pointed at the board. "Lieutenant, six people were murdered, probably seven with Rose Mably in the calculation. We can't close the case without Hurt's statement."<br>"I said, I can't change it.", Cavanaugh said loudly.  
>"You can change it.", Jane said as loud as her supervisor. "Only a crappy call and we can talk with Hurt."<br>"I can't!", Cavanaugh shouted and the bullpen became quiet.  
>"Why?", Jane yelled back.<br>Cavanaugh hesitated for a moment and looked at all three of his best Detectives. "Because ... because it's an order from the chief of police."  
>Frost raised his eyebrows and his eyes grew large.<br>Korsak's jaw dropped to the floor.  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together and she opened her mouth but didn't said anything.<br>Cavanaugh sighed heavily. "I'm sorry but I have to do it. End the investigation."  
>"What?", Jane asked in disbelief.<br>Cavanaugh pressed his lips together. "I do this only on command, Rizzoli. I'm not in the mood to discuss it with you."  
>Jane gritted her teeth. "Sir, seven people had lost their lives just ..."<br>"I've heard you the first time, Detective.", Cavanaugh cut her off. "Close the damn case. It's not a request but a command."  
>Korsak exhaled loudly as Cavanaugh turned around.<br>Frost gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
>Jane sighed and closed her eyes.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura entered the gym of the precinct and paused when she heard the sound of metal on metal.  
>She followed the source of the sound. "Jane?"<br>"Back here." Jane gasped.  
>Maura rounded the corner and saw how her pissed off girlfriend pushing the heavy weights.<br>"I just heard about it."  
>"Heard about what?" Jane grunted with exhurtion.<br>Maura sighed heavily. "That the case was shelved."  
>Jane stopped her task for a moment. "This whole thing is a mockery."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Jane pushed the weights again, ignoring the beads of sweat that rolled into her eyes. "This fucking command from the chief of police. We were so close to solving the case. We only only needed Hurt's statement, because, as luck would have it, our other witnesses all died."<br>Maura sat down on a bench and crossed her legs. "You're mad."  
>Jane huffed. "I am furious."<br>Maura nodded and licked her lips. "What can I do?"  
>Jane dropped the weights with a clank and took a deep breath. "You mean apart from turn back time? Not very much." she sat down next to Maura and put her elbows on her tights.<br>"I have failed, Maura."  
>Maura ran her left hand over Jane's sweaty back. "You have not failed."<br>Jane frowned deeply and stared ahead. "Then why does it feel like I have?"  
>Maura sighed heavily. "You have to tell me, Jane."<br>Jane shook her head and pressed her lips together. "I've promised them Maura. I promised to find out what happened to Rose. And I failed miserably."  
>Maura now understood what this was about. She kissed the Italian's sweaty shoulder. "You have not failed, Jane. You have to get around the stones that have rolled in your way."<br>Jane sighed and thought for a moment. Suddenly she looked at the blonde, her eyes widening.  
>"Can you do me a favor?"<br>Maura nodded and smiled. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Korsak stared in disbelief at the file in his hands. "Holy smokes." he said for the third time.  
>Jane pinned a picture on the blank board. "You sound like a broken record"<br>"Holy crap." Korsak said and Frost chuckled.  
>Korsak looked up at Jane. "Jane, this will shake Boston to the core."<br>Jane glared at him. "Shall we let him get away with it because of that?"  
>Korsak stared at her. "I just wanted to mention it."<br>Frost frowned deeply. "This is controversial, Jane."  
>"He isn't the first celebrity we took down." Jane replied.<br>Frost took a deep breath. "Cavanaugh will be flabbergasted."  
>"Or he will tear our heads off." Korsak stated.<br>Frost looked confused at the older Detective. "Why would he do that?"  
>Korsak shrugged. "Well, we have disobeyed a direct order."<br>"I have disobeyed his order." Jane said and looked at both if the men. "I'll take full responsibility. When Cavanaugh wants to punish someone, then let it be me."  
>"Jane ..." Korsak sighed.<br>"I'm serious." Jane cut him off. "You had no idea what I was doing. I am responsible for this.  
>This.<br>What Jane meant was that she had a brainwave and had asked Maura to perform a paternity test with the DNA of Rose's son Julian.  
>Sharon willingly brought a sample to the precinct that same evening after Jane had called her.<br>Jane cursed herself that she didn't thought of it before. If she had, maybe not so many would have died.  
>But this theory would remain unanswered.<br>Frost leaned back in his chair. "What shall we do?"  
>Jane looked long at him. "What we always do."<br>Korsak closed the file. "At least it explains a lot. Especially the whole cover-up."  
>Jane sighed and looked at the board. "However, not who killed our colleagues or where Rose ended up."<br>"One step at a time." Korsak said giving the impatient Italian a long look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should take your badge immediately." Cavanaugh barked loudly in his office and Jane straightened up. "I gave you a final command. You could consider it the command to end all commands."

Jane swallowed hard and stared over his head. "Yes sir, you did." she said with a husky voice.

Cavanaugh slammed the file shut. "How do I justify this, huh? The chief of police certainly wants to know how I will lead a unit if my Detectives overrule my orders. I swear to God, Rizzoli, some days I could ..." he stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"I was only doing my job." Jane tried to justify her actions.

"Your job is to listen to me!" Cavanaugh yelled. "And when I say 'Stop' then it means that you have to stop!"

"I made an oath to protect the people of this city, Sir." Jane argued and looked her supervisor directly in the eyes.

Cavanaugh gritted his teeth. "So have I."

"Then help us nail this scumbag." Jane said pointing to the file. "Do we let him get away with what he has done just because he's a respected member of the city? You didn't even hesitate when it came to arrest Mau ... Dr. Isles. And she is also a very respected member of Boston society. Probably more respected than this bastard."

avanaugh leaned back in his chair. "In Dr. Isles' case we had powerful evidence. What did he do? Do you have any evidence that he has committed a crime? Preferably a body?"

Jane frowned deeply and tapped on the file. "This boy is the proof."

Cavanaugh leaned forward on his desk. "This boy could have been the product of a one-night stand."

Jane slowly but surely was losing her patience. "According Rose Mably's parents, she changed after the auspicious night. That and the DNA of Julian suggest rape."

"Or simply the realization that Rose has slept with an married man." Cavanaugh countered.

Jane felt the urge to stomp her feet on the floor but resisted. "For heaven's sake, Lieutenant." she growled through gritted teeth. "Which side are you really on?"

"On the side of the victims." Cavanaugh said and stared at Jane.

Jane looked at him pleadingly. "Then please let me arrest him. We can kill two birds with one stone. We can solve the killings of our colleagues and find out what happened to Rose Mably. Fuck what the chief of police ordered. You and I are on the same page."

Cavanaugh thought for a long time and sighed loudly. "Bring him in."

"Thank you.", Jane said relieved. "Thank you so much. You won't regret it."

"I hope not for your own sake." Cavanaugh said and watched Jane leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane grinned broadly as she carried four beer mugs to the cracker-barrel. She put the mugs down and stared involuntarily at Maura's cleavage.

Maura took a mug and grinned too.

Frost grabbed one of the mugs and cleared his throat. "To Jane's brilliant mind."

Jane frowned and shook her head. "No. No, no, no. To a great team work."

Maura smiled and sipped her beer. "Frankie didn't want to celebrate with us?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, he has a hot date."

Maura raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I never thought that we really could kill two birds with one stone." Korsak said after taking a long sip of his beer.

"I never thought that Steven McCarthy would give up his cover so easily." Frost replied.

Steve McCarthy: a respected member of the city of Boston. - Son of the Mayor James McCarthy.

- Good friend of the chief of the police Brian Austin.

- Multiple rapist and murderer.

After the three Detectives had brought him to the precinct, it took less than an hour for him to break down under pressure. He confessed all of his sins.

The rape of Rose and the women who wanted to meet with her. He had attacked them too.

That he had shot Rose after another attempted rape because she fought back and tried to escape.

He then called his good friend Austin, who sent his henchmen Caine, Hurt and Evans to the crime scene to get rid of the body.

McCarthy then mentioned that Rose had an admirer at work who had harassed him rigorously.

Always said that he would know what McCarthy had done to Rose.

The man's name: Eric Fallon.

A good man who was on the verge of despair. Madly in love with Rose.

When he was picked up by the Detectives he only said that they took long enough. Three years to be precise.

Eric confessed that he had just killed the members of the Boston Police Department to finally bring attention to Roses' disappearance.

All just to get the necessary attention of the right detectives who cared, really cared for all the victims who came across their desks.

The only question left unanswered was what the money transfers were about.

"It's best to get unpleasant things over and done with." Jane mumbled and sipped her beer.

Maura took the Italian's hand. "At least we have solved this case Jane."

Jane looked at the blonde. "It took us long enough." she said and shifted in her chair.

Frost drew his eyebrows together and looked briefly at Korsak who was confused as well. "Do you have ants in your pants, Jane?"

Jane's eyes snapped up. "I ... uh ... I ...", she paused and shook her head. "It's nothing."

Korsak scrutinized her for a while. "Your nothing doesn't look for me like nothing, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes and turned to Maura. "Maura, we have known each other a long time, each day proves fit together perfectly. Since I've known you, there is no more me, but now it's We. Sharing my life with you would be the best idea I've ever had. When I imagine how it would be if I have never met you, I see a bleak and empty life. You carry my thoughts and fill my heart. You enrich my life with your love and kindness. I'm so addicted I want more. I have spent so much time trying to find the perfect way to describe what you mean to me but words fail me."

Frost looked at the older man. "Is this what I think it is?" he whispered.

Korsak shrugged. "I think so." he whispered back.

Jane looked deep into Maura's teary hazel eyes. "Planto once said that love is a serious mental illness. Fortunately it often takes only three years. But my love for you, Maura, is incurable. Your smile is like the sunrise. When you look at me, I can feel its warmth. Your movements are like a big cat and yet so gentle. I want to hear you soft voice forever. In the morning, I will look into your beautiful eyes and go to sleep at night with you forever. I want to spend my life with you forever. I would like nothing more than for you to become my wife. So I ask you, will marry me?"

Maura closed her eyes and shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

Korsak and Frost held their breath.

The emotionally withdrawn Jane had made a proposal in front of everyone and got rejected? Impossible.

Panic took possession of Jane and she frowned worriedly. "No?"

Maura sobbed and nodded.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you don't want to marry me?"

Maura continued to sob and shook her head.

Jane straightened up. "I'm officially confused."

"I am too." Frost whispered.

"Just like me." Korsak mumbled.

Maura muttered something under her sobs.

Jane leaned in a little bit more. "What was that? I couldn't quite understand you." Maura looked up, wiped the tears away and breathed deeply. "I said, I would love to marry you."

Jane started to breathe again and began to beam. "Yeah?"

Maura wiped away the happy tears and nodded with a smile. "Yes."

Jane closed the distance and kissed the blonde.

Frost threw his arms up. "Finally. The next round is on me." he frowned as the innocent kiss suddenly wasn't that innocent and cleared his throat. "Uh ... guys, you better get a room if you keep going like that."

Jane waved him away without breaking the kiss.

Maura stared to chuckle and finally broke the kiss. "I love you." she whispered.

Jane beamed happily. "And I love you."

Korsak rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear readers, I have made a decision today. Although I have already completed the final chapter of this story, I decided to let the previous chapters be revised from my beta stlouis. 7936 before I post the last chapter. So ****my awful mistakes are corrected and the story is then easier to understand for you. **

**Please be patient and stay tuned.**

**Thank you very much**.

**T73**


	20. Epilogue

**As I already said I am terrible impatient this chapter will be edited as soon as possibl****e. And again thanks for reading. T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came hesitantly down the stairs and looked up with a deep frown as she entered the kitchen. "Uh ... Maura?"

Maura looked up from her crossword puzzle and raised her eyebrows. "What is it, Jane?"

Jane sighed in frustration and dropped her arms to her sides. "I hate my uniform.", she whined.

Maura sighed and got up from her chair, as elegant dressed as ever. "You all have agreed what to wear at the official funeral of Rose.", she said.

Jane lifted up her chin as her newly fiancee buttoned the top button. "I've only joined the majority.", she grumbled.

Maura put the tie on the right spot. "But you haven't complained either."

Jane sighed heavily. "I wish I would have complained."

Maura b

egan to knot the tie. "So you can wear your work clothes?"

"Unfortunately I only have a limited selection. Jeans, shorts, workout clothes, work clothes and my uniform."

Maura kissed Jane's chin and ran her hands over her shoulders. "The last is one of my favorites."

Jane narrowed her eyes but smiled. "Just because then I look like a man."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her a little down. "Yes, exactly."

Jane grinned and shook her head. "I knew it. You always used coercion as an excuse." Maura chuckled and kissed the Italian slow. She sighed and broke away. Maura smoothed the invisible wrinkles in Jane's uniform shirt and sighed again. "You're an exceptionally beautiful creature."

Jane's eyebrows shot up high. "Excuse me?"

Maura blushed crimson. "Have I said that out loud?"

"Well, otherwise I would hardly reacted.", Jane replied.

Maura licked her lips. "You're an beautiful woman, Jane."

ne made a face. "Oh come on. You only say that just because you admire my long limbs and because you can have sex with me."

"And because I love Italians.", Maura added.

Jane made a innocent face. "Can I kick your face now?", she asked and the blonde started to chuckle.

Jane chuckled too and looked at her watch. "Oh, crap. We're late. Let's go, Maura." Maura rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and keys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharon Mably discovered Jane and Maura close to the fresh grave of her daughter Rose and walked to them. "Detective Rizzoli, thank you for coming."

Jane looked at her and smiled. "It goes without saying."

Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, it's not. Not every police officer would go to a funeral of a completely stranger just because they had worked on the case."

"Detectives Rizzoli, Frost and Sergeant Detective Korsak are no ordinary police officers, Mrs. Mably.", Maura said honestly.

Sharon looked at her and nodded agreeing. "This has already occurred to me."

Jane blinked and pointed to the blonde. "May I introduce Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth Massachusetts."

ra held out her hand and smiled. "We've already talked on the phone."

Sharon took the hand and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Isles."

Maura still smiled and nodded slightly. "Likewise."

Sharon exhaled loudly. "You are of course invited to attend the funeral feast."

Jane smiled but shook her head. "That would be too much. But thank you for the invitation."

"Not after what you have done for us, even if you had terrible losses yourself because of us.", replied Sharon and wrapped her arms around herself.

Maura frowned a bit. "Your daughter was a very brave woman. She has fought against her tormentor." "But at what price.",

Sharon said and looked at her husband who busied a little boy. "I don't know what to say to Julian when he asks about his parents."

"Tell him the truth when he is old enough.", Jane replied softly as Sharon looked at her. "Tell him that his mother died while she tried to help other women. More Julian doesn't need to know."

Sharon nodded and hugged suddenly the brunette. "Thank you."

ne replied the hug and smiled. "You're more than welcome."

Maura smiled and took a deep breath. It was rare that Jane Rizzoli voluntarily let someone hug her who wasn't her fiancée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in their typical booth in the Dirty Robber and loosened her tie with a frown. Maura sipped her red wine and drew her eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

Jane

made a funny face. "I talked to Ma."

Maura shrugged. "I constantly talk with Angela."

Jane rolled her eyes when she sipped her beer. "You know. Because of our engagement."

Maura raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. She knew very well what Jane meant. Immediately a day after the proposal Jane and her had told Angela that they were getting married. Angela was horror-stricken. Not about the news itself but that she couldn't witnessed the proposal. And then she was huffy. For a whole week she hadn't spoken to Jane and Jane began to despair.

Maura put the glass on the table and swallowed hard. "And what did Angela say?" Jane hesitated for a moment. "That she wants to be fully involved in the wedding preparation. And she will choose what I will wear at the wedding."

Maura looked long at the Italian. "And you have consented to this?"

Jane smiled sheepishly. "I have said that I have to discuss it with you first."

Maura opened her mouth in disbelief and leaned back in her seat. "Why did you used me as an excuse?"

Jane shrugged and sipped her beer. "It seemed inappropriate to use Constance as an excuse."

Maura drew her eyebrows together. "You think it's more appropriate to use me instead of my mother, who currently even isn't in the same country as we are?", she asked and Jane nodded. "You are aware that I can not lie, aren't you?"

Jane pursed her lips. "The plan sounded better in my head.", she mumbled and looked at the blonde.

Maura pressed her lips together and took her phone out of her purse.

Jane drew skeptically her eyebrows together. "What are you doing?"

Maura didn't looked at her. "I'm writing an email. To my mother, Angela and Cailin." Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

Maura lo

oked up resolutely. "You wanted to discuss it and we did. And I've made a decision." "Uh ... a discussion means that we both make a decision.",

Jane replied and frowned. Maura put her phone to the side and looked long at the Italian, almost arrogant. "I know.", she said sure of herself. "But you have submitted your voting rights."

Jane buried her face in her hands. "What have I done?", she groaned and Maura chuckled amused. "We're not inviting half of Boston.", Jane said and Maura shrugged. "And I will also wear no dress.", she growled and Maura shrugged again. Jane's shoulders slumped. "Maura!", she whined.

Maura grinned broadly. "Yes?"

Jane huffed and rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost a year later, Frankie and Tommy stumbled gussied up into Maura's and Jane's house.

Frankie gave his little brother a shove. "You can speak of luck that I have no strain on my shirt. Otherwise Ma probably would have hung, drawn and quartered me."

Tommy chuckled and poured himself a glass of water. "It's not my fault if you're too stupid to eat a hot dog."

"I had to eat while driving because you suddenly got hungry.", Frankie replied louder. "I didn't forced you to buy one too."

Jane entered the kitchen and drew her eyebrows together when she looked at her two brothers. "What the hell is going on in here?", she wanted to know.

Frankie pointed at Tommy. "He is an total asshole."

"You're an total asshole.", was Tommy's intelligent riposte.

Jane rolled her eyes. "And why you have eaten hot dogs?"

Tommy looked at Frankie and raised his eyebrows. "Uh ..."

Frankie narrowed his eyes. "Well ..."

Jane sighed heavily. "I formulate the question in a different way. Why have you two morons eaten hot dogs and brought me no?"

Tommy just grinned.

Frankie walked to Jane and kissed her temple. "There is our hoggish big sister."

Jane melted into his hug. "I'm so hungry.", she whined. "And I am up since an quarter after five."

Frankie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rolled his eyes in fine Rizzoli manner.

Tommy put some items for an sandwich out of the fridge. "Why haven't you eat yet?" Jane exhaled loudly and sat down at the kitchen island. "Because I was rudely woken up, then shoe-horned into the shower and then got dressed by Ma."

Frankie froze at the imagination. "That's an awkward mental picture."

Jane took the plate that Tommy gave to her and frowned. "It's an more awkward feeling. And moreover my fiancée was kidnapped by Ma and Susie."

"Ma hasn't done that.", Frankie chuckled.

Jane made big eyes and nodded. "Oh yeah, she did. You can believe me, I almost jumped out of my skin as Susie Chang stood in our bedroom."

"Who is Susie Chang?", Tommy wanted to know.

"Maura's most reliable employee in the Forensic lab.", Frankie chuckled amused.

Jane growled but her shoulders slumped. "Thank God we were not naked. That would have been even more embarrassing.", she grumbled and wanted to bite into the sandwich that Tommy had made for her.

"Don't you dare biting in this sandwich, Jane.", Cailin warned her as she entered the kitchen.

Jane whimpered annoyed but dropped the food back to the plate. "Moreover, Ma has parked a watcher."

Frankie smiled and walked to the younger woman. "Hey.", he said and hugged her. "Nice to see you."

Cailin smiled broadly. "Ditto.", she said and raised her hand to greet Tommy. "Hey, Tommy."

Tommy nodded. "Hey.", he paused briefly and looked questioningly at Cailin. "Why shouldn't Jane eat?"

"This is a very good question.", Jane said and looked slowly at Cailin.

Cailin sighed heavily. "This is very easy to explain. Angela was afraid that Jane spill something on her clothes because she is all jittery and shaky today. So she has forbidden that Jane eat until the ceremony is done."

"I'm going to kill Ma.", Jane muttered under her breath and stared at Cailin. "However, it would be much more worse if I break down and miss the wedding because of a low sugar level."

"When that happens Maura will kill Ma.", Frankie mumbled and Tommy nodded agreeing.

Cailin smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Luckily I'm studying medicine." Jane made a face. "Come on, give me something, no matter what."

Cailin sighed and shrugged. "Well, then eat that stupid sandwich."

Jane looked in delight at the ceiling. "Thank you.", she whispered and wanted to bite in the sandwich. "

"Wait.", the younger woman said and Jane froze again.

Cailin grabbed a napkin and placed it over the white pants with a black side stripe on each pants leg.

Frankie grabbed another napkin and stuffed it into the collar of the black satin blouse. Jane stared straight ahead, snorted and gritted her teeth. "Seriously?"

Frankie shrugged. "If you spill food on your clothes not only Ma will kill us. And I am definitely more afraid of Maura. She knows how to make a murder look like an accident."

Cailin smirked and nodded.

Tommy just rolled his eyes.

Jane stared at her middle brother. "I also know how that goes. I simply say that I have shoot you accidentally while I cleaned my gun."

Frankie grunted humorlessly. "That no court in the world would buy from you."

Jane grinned. "Let's try it."

Frankie rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You know what I ask myself all the time?", Tommy said gangly.

Jane swallowed her food and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Tommy bit a large piece out of an apple. "How you could convince Maura so you don't have to wear a dress at your own wedding."

Jane raised her eyebrows and sipped her water. "Believe it or not, but I hadn't to convince Maura."

This was the truth.

The two women had laid one evening after a hard day in their bed and cuddled. Eventually Jane had spoken her concerns out that her mother certainly already had chosen a dress she had to wear at their wedding. Maura had assured her that Jane don't have to worry because she would take care of that. That worried Jane even more. And yet she went to the tailor to let him take her measures. So Jane was pretty surprised a while after that when she found a very stylish and rather expensive ladies suit in the bedroom. One of those which would be worn only once in a lifetime. After all the suit wasn't Jane's conventional clothing style and Maura was extremely nervous how her fiancée would react on it. Jane soothed her with a long, gentle kiss and fell for the blonde even more.

"So it was Maura's idea?", Cailin asked skeptically and Jane nodded agreeing.

"That, of course, explains, why Ma wants that you're treasured like an eyeball.", Frankie stated.

Jane exhaled loudly while she rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood at the altar and stared at Maura in awe. From the ceremony in the Boston Public Garden itself she hadn't catched much. Too much she was distracted by the beauty of the woman of her dreams.

As if heaven had been waiting for this moment, the sky was crystal clear, and the birds were singing their solemn songs.

The four women had really worked a miracle in less than a year with the wedding planning. Especially Maura, who hardly came to rest in this time but still was effectively at work as always. And despite everything she still looked stunning as always To the wedding were invited families, close friends and colleagues. Jane was sure that it wasn't the work of her mother.

The ceremony was indeed elegant and at the same time kept simple. Most certainly not the work of Angela either. That was one hundred percent Maura's doing.

Jane

was consulted during the whole preparations only once. When it came to the question where the couple want to get married. Jane and Maura's choice was pretty fast on the Boston Public Garden. Everything else Jane left in the capable hands of the four women. Jane could see that Maura also enjoined the spending time with Angela, Constance and Cailin during the planning. Jane looked over her shoulder and grinned broadly at her best men. Of course she had asked Frost and Korsak and of course they had said yes. Maura had asked her two close friends Amanda and Lisa whom she knew from the college to be her maids of honor. The two women were one of a few that hadn't treated Maura like a leper. They had Maura, despite her quirky nature, accepted and respected. This created a close friendship that lasted until today.

Maura.

Jane glanced back at the blond and wished she could stop the time. When Jane thought Maura looked breathtaking in everyday life then she was not from this world today. Jane had have an idea that Maura's dream wedding dress would look stunning on her as she had once describe it during an ongoing investigation but today she saw the proof. Well, apart the 20-foot long train. Jane grunted slightly and rolled her eyes because of this little detail. Maura saw the movement and drew her eyebrows with a smile a little together. Maura smiled back reflexively. She gasped as someone bumped with a elbow slightly in her back. She looked over her shoulder and stared Korsak into the ground.

Korsak's eyes widened and he nodded to the preacher.

Jane looked at the white haired man and frowned. "Huh?"

Now it was Maura's turn to roll her eyes.

The preacher raised his eyebrows. "Do you have a vow, Jane?"

Jane's frown deepened and she blushed a little when she realized that she was too absorbed in her thoughts. "Uh ... yeah. Yes, I have a vow."

Maura sighed in relief.

The preacher nodded. "Please start."

Jane cleared her throat and suddenly she felt nervous and insecure. But now she couldn't back down. Jane took a deep breath and squeezed Maura's hands. "My dear Maura, I can't promise you that we are living through good times only. But I can promise you that I live in good and less good times, with full confidence in you, by your side, to stand in front or behind you. I can't promise that we never have rocky roads ahead of us. But I can promise you that I will support and accompany you in all your projects.", she paused and raised her eyebrows. "I can't promise you that we will always agree. But I can promise you that I will always respect and appreciate you and that I will have no secrets from you.", Jane hesitated briefly. "I can't promise you that we will never experience sadness. But I can promise you that I will always hold, embrace and comfort you. I can't promise you that we always will be treated fairly and equitably. But I can promise you that I will campaign for you and that my heart will always be with you on your ways. Cause you are my greatest gift, my sunshine, my happiness, my life and my love."

The preacher smiled and looked at Maura. "Maura."

Maura

let the words of Jane sink in and beamed. But then she took a deep breath. "Jane, I love you, because the colors of my world start to glow when I am with you. I love you for how you deal with the people who are important to us. I love how you affront fate daily anew. I love the way you look at me when you think I do not notice.", she said and Jane blushed as the audience chuckled. Maura smiled broadly. "I love it when you kiss me like I would be the most precious, fragile gift, that you have ever received. Jane, I love you because you touched my heart. Because you caress my soul with your presence. I love you because you are so special, for which I've been waiting all my life. On this day I seal with you our eternal love and connection."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane were able to get rid of her suit coat during the reception and closed an eye to read the label of the beer better while she braced herself at the bar counter.

"You look pretty battered, Jane.", Korsak said as he put his empty beer bottle on the counter and ordered a new one.

Jane looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Nah, I'm just a little exhausted."

Korsak raised an eyebrow. "And tipsy?"

Jane shook her head. "Actually not. I haven't drunk so much."

Korsak smiled and patted her back. "I know how you feel. I've been through it three times."

"Only once is enough for me.", Jane replied and the older man chuckled.

Frost stumbled against Jane and chuckled as the Italian prevented him from falling. "Oops!"

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "I think Frost is rather tipsy."

Frost still chuckled and ordered for himself another beer. "Maura's maids of honor are pretty."

Jane looked skeptically at Korsak and drew her eyebrows together. "And?"

Frost sipped his beer and shrugged. "Is one of them still single?"

Korsak grunted as he stifled a laugh.

Jane chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "Amanda is still single. But I wouldn't talk to her in your current condition.", she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Her face lit up as she looked in the face of her newlywed wife. "Hello, beautiful."

Frost lurched forward. "Dr. Isles, I will now deal with your friend Amanda."

Maura looked confused after him and then back at her wife. "Shall I ask?"

Jane smirked and shook her head. "Better not.", she looked around and frowned. "Let's get out of here."

Maura si

ghed heavily. "Jane ..."

"What?", Jane cut her off. "We've cut the wedding cake, heard embarrassing speeches and danced the first dance. We have checked all the traditions. Now we can get the hell out of dodge."

Maura looked uncertainly at her.

"Go.", Korsak said and smiled softly. "I'll give you back up."

Jane didn't hesitated and grabbed Maura's hand. "Come on.", she said and started walking to the exit and Maura giggled.

Korsak laughed briefly and sipped his beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane rolled off of her newlywed wife and gasped. "I was thinking that I'm going crazy in this damn month as I couldn't touch you." Maura snuggled with a broad smile into the Italian. "You could have touched me, Jane." Jane pulled her closer and snorted. "But not the way I wanted to." Maura skidded even closer and sighed. "Yes, the last few months have been really stressful. Especially the last one."

Jane fro

wned deeply. "The last month was hell. Once you had touched the pillow you'd buzzed off to slumber land."

ra made a face. "Normally I would say that you're exaggerating wildly."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "But?"

Maura took a deep breath. "But in this case I unfortunately have to agree with you."

Jane grinned proudly and kissed the blonde's temple. "Well, now I can touch you again.", suddenly a mischievous smile laid on her lips. "Without using my hands."

Maura gasped and swatted Jane's belly. "It was the biggest mistake that we bought it."

Jane chuckled amused. "Don't pretend you wouldn't enjoy it that I can do with my hands other things while I have sex with you."

Maura didn't answered and her eyes fell on Jane's left ring finger on which was now a white gold wedding band adorned with a discreet engraved rose pattern. She wore the matching band only that her ring was adorned by eight small jewels at the upper rim. Maura ran a finger over the new piece of jewelry that stood out more on Jane's tanned skin. "Can you believe it?" Jane had followed the movement with her eyes. "Believe what?"

Maura looked up and frowned. "That we are really married."

Jane took her hand in her own and raised her eyebrows. "Give me time until tomorrow. May I have realized it by then."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "Somehow it is surreal, isn't it?" Jane nodded and kissed Maura's hand. "Sort of."

"Sort of?", Maura replied. "That's all?"

Jane looked long at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maura, we just got married a few hours ago. We do have enough time to analyze everything, to detect mistakes and to think more. The rest of our lives to be exact. All I want to do at this moment is to spend the rest of the night with you and to think about nothing. I just want to enjoy the here and now with you, Maura. And coming a bit to rest before tomorrow it gets stressful again until we board the plane."

Maura rolled onto the Italian and straddled her hips. "Who says I'll let you come to rest tonight?", she said seductively. "We have to make up for a whole month."

Jane grinned and put her hands on Maura's hips. It was the time to open a new chapter in their lifes. The chapter of a life together.


End file.
